


Common no more

by Thats_a_Paddlin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, Beating, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Cell Phones, Claiming, Dating, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eventual Smut, Eye fucking Haruhi is not permitted, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Gratuitous Smut, Honeymoon, Hospitalization, Let's Make Out Ficathon, Limousines, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Martial Arts, Moving, Moving In Together, Multi, Obsession, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Redemption, Senpai Notice Me, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Stitches, Strangulation, Surgery, Tags Are Hard, Tea, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching, Unconsciousness, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_a_Paddlin/pseuds/Thats_a_Paddlin
Summary: A/U Haruhi kept her secret, not telling them she came from money until her grandmother arrived just before she was to graduate from Ouran. Haruhi was desperate to live a normal life not one filled with expectations, and abuse from her grandmother. With her marriage contracts up, she now has to consider which one of her friends to marry. Trigger warning. Pairing will be announced later. This will also have sex towards the end of this story. Will add additional tags at that time so not to scare people. I do not own OHSHC, that would be Bisco Hatori. I write this for fun and make no profit from it.





	1. Time to come home

Haruhi sat at the long table with the host, staring off into space. Kyoya had noticed that recently she seemed very distracted and pale looking. He chose to overlook it...for now. He would pull her to the side at a later date and find out what was going on, or he would call Ranka and ask him.

He was concerned about her well being. He and Haruhi had confided in each other frequently over the past three years, and he considered her a dear friend. He knew she would always be important to him even if she was a commoner and technically served no merit knowing her. He couldn’t help it, she had wormed her way into his cold heart and now resided there firmly.

Kyoya took a deep breath before continuing. “Thank you Mori & Honey-senpai for attending the meeting. I know that attending the university is difficult with scheduling a time when all of us can get together. We will make this brief, I know I have my own studies for university to attend to.”

“It’s okay, Kyo-chan. Takashi and I are free tonight.” Honey beamed at him while he delved deeper into his cake, only half listening to the conversation. He also noticed that for the past several weeks Haruhi had not been acting like herself. When she would come to the dojo for lessons, she seemed...off. He and his cousin Takashi tried to get her to talk about what was bothering her, but she would just laugh it off like she usually did and blamed it on her studies.

He knew that was not the only reason why she was distracted. He could tell it was something deeper than studying. He and Takashi spoke about it and length and they hoped that eventually she would open up to them and tell them what was wrong with her, and they would not force the issue and respect her. His eyes kept glancing at Haruhi as she sat there stiffly, it appeared to him she was having difficulty emoting today.

Kyoya nodded in thanks and pulled out several folders. “As you know the twins and Haruhi will be graduating in two short months, so I wanted to decide on a theme for the last official club event we will all hold together. I know that Hikaru and Kaoru are attending an art university several hours from here, so we should make it a memorable event.”

Tamaki gave a dramatic sigh. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean that we can not meet together and have family outings next year, even though some of you will not be coming here to host anymore.”

Hikaru gave a snort and nudged his brother. Haruhi frowned and looked out the window. That did not go unnoticed by Kyoya, Honey or Takashi. Something was defiantly up.

The door opened and Ranka, an older woman, and two young men, not much older than Haruhi, stepped in looking around the room. Kyoya looked from Ranka to Haruhi and noticed she stiffened and visibly paled as she noticed who was there.

“Haruhi, darling come over here.” The older woman looked at Haruhi with a raised brow. “It’s time for you to come home now.”

Haruhi pursed her lips but stood and made her way across the room to her father, standing next to him.  
“Grandmother.” Haruhi bowed to the woman. “What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?”

Kyoya’s mouth parted when he realized who Haruhi was speaking to. It was Fujimori Cho of the Fujimori Empire, an extremely wealthy family in Japan, slightly more wealthy than his own.

Cho looked down at her granddaughter and let out a soft sigh. “It’s time for you to stop playing commoner and come home. This has gone on long enough.”

Haruhi clenched her fists and looked at her. “You promised me no interference. You said you would allow me to do this on my own. I will be graduating soon, so why now?”

Cho shook her head and pursed her lips. “I’ve been hearing...reports of your doings, and I think it is time we put an end to this. You could tarnish the Fujimori name, you were dressing as a boy before, jumping off a bridge, taking chances with your life. The list is endless.” She made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat. “You even raised your voice at Ootori Yoshio in front of others. You were raised as a lady, how could you degrade yourself into acting this way.”

Haruhi bowed her head, her hand clenched the yellow fabric of her dress. Ranka placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s my fault. I allowed her to have free reign, Ms. Fujimori. As her protector, I should have watched out for her better.”

Cho looked over at Ranka and gave him a small smile. “I don’t blame you, Ranka. I know how...willful she was a child. Some things will never change.” She looked at Haruhi and grasped her chin roughly. “Now, come along. Your things have already been ‘moved’ into the main estate.”

One of the two young men stepped out from behind Cho and wrapped his arms around Haruhi, pulling her slightly away from Cho and sighed. “Haru, please just come home.” He said in a low voice. “We know you can do this on your own, but you are needed at home. It’s almost time for you to step up.” He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as she stiffened in his arms. “You know Diachi and I are miserable without you at home.”

Haruhi gave a watery chuckle and sniffed. “I know, I missed you, too.”

The boy led her out of the room along with the other one who wrapped his arm around her and quietly left leaving Ranka, and Cho in the room with a very confused Host Club. Honey stared with his fork halfway to his mouth when the whole thing unfolded. Tamaki looked panicked as he looked at Ranka. Hikaru was shaking with anger and confusion. Mori was watching, taking the whole thing in, reading everyone’s body language. Kaoru had a hand on his twin's shoulder, keeping him from breaking loose.

Kyoya cleared his throat, gaining their attention. “Ranka?” He adjusted his glasses and looked at the man who he thought was Haruhi’s father.

Ranka looked at Cho and nodded. Cho stepped forward and gave a bright smile to the hosts. “As you may know, I am Fujimori Cho, the leader of the Fujimori Empire. I do business with each of your families.” She shook her head and sighed. “Haruhi is my grandchild. Her name is Fujimori Haruhi, one of the three heirs to my company. This man.” She pointed at Ranka. “Is her guardian, as in her protector. He knew my son Akira, and daughter-in-law Kotoko since they were children, and when they passed, he continued to watch over Haruhi at the main estate as her bodyguard. However, when Haruhi was about to attend high school she asked me if she could live as a commoner, to see how things were for them. I thought it an excellent plan, the only way I would agree is if she came here, so she took the scholarship exam, and got in on her own, and started living that of a...commoner.” She lightly shivered.

“Who were the two that lead her out of the room?” Hikaru asked sharply.

Cho raised a brow at him. “Those were her twin older brothers. Fujimori Aoi, and Diachi.” She paused for a moment and stepped slightly away. “We will be having a ball in a few months, and your families will be getting an invitation to the event. I suspect I will speak to several of your parents soon about some business deals in the near future, but for now, I would like it very much if you attended.” She bowed, nodded at Ranka and left the room.

Tamaki took a staggering breath. “What are we going to do, mommy. They just took our precious daughter away.” He gasped.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Tamaki and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. “Idiot. Did you not just hear her? Haruhi is not a commoner like we thought. She is part of one of the richest families in Japan and all of our families do business with them. I am sure we will be seeing Haruhi soon.”

“Why would she not tell us?” Kaoru whispered. “Why would she not just tell us who she really was?”

Kyoya closed his eyes and shook his head. “You may not have it as bad as the rest of us, Kaoru. Your parents let you lead your lives with no expectations on you. I am sure Haruhi just wanted to have a normal high school experience. I know of her grandmother, and she is a lot like my father. She dictates the lives of her grandchildren.”

Honey’s lip quivered as he set the fork in his plate, his cake forgotten. “Poor Haru-chan.” He sniffed. Now everything clicked in place for him, and the others that observed Haruhi’s recent behavior. It was fear of having to go back to a life that she hated.


	2. Returning to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi returns home to the last place she wanted to be. Trigger warning

The ride back to the estate was a quiet one. Haruhi sat between her brothers and kept her head down dreading going back to the one place she hated. Her stomach twisted in a knot the closer they got to her home. A warm arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer. “It will be alright, Haru,” Aoi whispered in a low voice. “Dia and I have you.” Haruhi nodded her head and clenched her hands into fists trying to remain calm.

The limo pulled up to the estate and Haruhi slipped out behind her brothers quietly hoping she could just go to her suite without her grandmother noticing. “Haruhi,” Cho called. “I want you and your brothers in my office for a short meeting.”

Diachi grabbed Haruhi’s hand and squeeze as he pulled her forward gently. They walked down a long corridor and entered the office behind their grandmother. Aoi closed the door with a long sigh and took his seat beside Haruhi, Diachi sat on her other side and still held onto her hand.

Cho sat gracefully in her seat and leaned forward on her desk and stapled her hands together. “You will not be returning to Ouran Academy, Haruhi. I already spoke to Chairman Suoh about this and your lessons will be mailed to you here. You will have a private tutor come to you and help you with your studies, as well how to act like a lady again.” She said with narrowed eyes.

“But-” Haruhi started.

“Now, Haruhi I need you to understand it is time for us to take this seriously. I have been looking into marriage candidates for you for the past several weeks knowing you would be returning to me, and I need for you to brush up on your social skills. You have played commoner too long.”

“Will I still be able to attend college?” Haruhi asked through clenched teeth.

Cho raised a brow. “That will be entirely up to your husband.”

Diachi cleared his throat and squeezed Haruhi’s hand again. “Grandmother. Aoi and I have already been matched to two powerful allies.” He paused for a moment and looked over at his brother, and back at his grandmother. “You know we will be married within six months time, I have a proposal for you.”

“Proposal?” She leaned back in her chair and waved her hand. “I’m listening.”

“You said that you have been looking for a marriage match for Haru. Can she at least have a choice of which one she would like to marry? I am proposing that at the ball you have her meet the matches that you spoke about, and speak with them herself, or at least give her to the ball to make a decision. Of course, she will have to choose between the candidates you find worthy.”

Cho pursed her lips for a moment and stared at Haruhi. “I suppose that is something I could do. I have several that I am looking at, and some I still need to contact, and they are all excellent matches thus far. If she were to be the one to choose I could still remain in good standing with the others.” She smirked. “Alright, I will compile a list and give it to you in a few weeks.” She paused and narrowed her eyes. “Your engagement will be announced at the ball.”

Haruhi gripped Diachi’s hand. “As you wish grandmother.” Haruhi frowned.

“Aoi and Diachi make sure you assist your sister with her studies if she has any questions. You are all dismissed.” She nodded at them and waved her hand in dismissal.

Haruhi left her grandmother’s office and took quick strides up to the third floor of her wing where her private rooms were located. Diachi and Aoi followed closely worried about their sister. She entered her suite until she entered the side room that held her private chambers and flopped face down onto the bed.

Aoi and Diachi looked at each other and then at Haruhi. They made their way over to her and settled on either side of her, holding her close as she started to cry. Aoi’s heart felt heavy listening to his sister’s sobs and ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner. “Shh. It will be alright.” He cooed as she gripped his shirt tight.

Diachi kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. “You know we hate to see you so sad, Haru.” He whispered. “I’m sorry you have to do this.”

Haruhi sniffed and tried to curl into herself. “I don’t want to be forced into a loveless marriage.”

Diachi sighed and leaned back. “You know mother and father met when they were children, however, they did not love each other when they married, but they grew to love each other you know that. It will work out. You know this is how we do things.”

“I just feel like a piece of meat being sold to the highest bidder.” She grumbled.

“Well, at least now you can choose...sort of.”

“Thank you, Dia. I appreciate that.” Haruhi closed her eyes tightly and tried to quiet her crying. She had known from a young age she was going to have to do this, yet she had hoped that by the time she was of age that it would not be required of her. Her crying slowly subsided and she hiccuped lightly in her sleep.

Diachi kissed Haruhi’s forehead and rolled away from her and stood up. “I guess she will be alright for now. Why don’t we have her rest and come back and check on her in a little bit.”

Aoi gave a gentle kiss on her cheek and pulled away. He straightened himself and looked down at his sister. “I hope she will find someone to make her happy, Dia. It just makes me crazy thinking she has to do this.”

Diachi hooked arms with his twin and stepped out of the room with him. “Me, too. We can help her along the way though. We promised mother we would protect her, no?”

Aoi chuckled. “Yes, we did.”

 

* * *

 

Haruhi blinked her eyes open when she felt the bed dip. Her grandmother, Cho sat there with narrow eyes are her. “I hope you didn’t think I would dismiss the fact that you spoke back to me, Haruhi.”

Haruhi swallowed the dryness in her throat when she saw what her grandmother held her in hand. It was her favorite weapon to use against her. It was a long wooden dowel. She scooted back on the bed, her eyes wide trying to be submissive, but at the same time get away from her ‘punishment’ she knew was coming.

Cho narrowed her eyes at her. “Come over here.” She said harshly.

Haruhi stood on shaky legs and walked towards her grandmother slowly. “Yes, grandmother.” She said softly.

Cho stood in front of her and took a deep breath. “I don’t know why you have to be so willful all the time. It stops today. You will learn what is expected of you, and do as your told.” She landed a harsh blow with her open hand across Haruhi’s face causing her to tumble back and land on her hip.

She tried to right herself quickly, but her grandmother stepped closer and kicked her side causing her to fall completely on her side. Cho raised the dowel and smacked her on her back and side repeatedly as Haruhi tried to move away. Haruhi grit her teeth as tears sprang to her eyes. She refused to cry out, she did not want to give her grandmother the satisfaction.

“Next time I will not be so generous with my punishment, get cleaned up,” Cho said while panting. She kicked her one last time before turning on her heel and leaving the room, leaving Haruhi laying on the floor with her knees curled up to her chest.

Haruhi let out a groan as she tried to stand up. Her side felt like it was on fire. She sat on the floor trying to gather her strength to get to her feet. It was just as she feared, her grandmother is going to continue to ‘punish’ her until she leaves here. She thought about running away, but she knew with her resources, her grandmother could find her easily.

Trying to take comfort in the fact she would soon be married off she made her way to the bathroom and slowly peeled off her clothes. She turned and looked at her back and frowned. She had welts on her left side, and her right side was already starting to bruise from the kicks she received.

She could have easily overpowered her grandmother with the martial arts that Honey and Mori-senpai had taught her over the past two years, but she also knew she couldn’t. She was never allowed to use it out of anger, or against someone who was not trained. The only way she could use it was when her life was in danger, and her grandmother didn’t want her dead, just wanted to beat her back into submission.

She leaned her head against the cool tile in the shower as the warm water pounded on her tender flesh. Telling her brothers was out of the question. Her grandmother was extremely careful to never show this side of her when they were around. There was nothing they could do to protect her from her wrath either way, and she didn’t want them harmed in her stead. She closed her eyes and prayed she had the strength to last until it was time to marry. At this point, she really didn’t care who she married, as long as she could leave this hell.


	3. The saints are coming

The beatings continued each day since her return two months prior, no matter what Haruhi did, her grandmother found a reason to slap or kick her. She now had bruises on top of bruises on her back and side from the wooden dowel and kicks as well. Her grandmother was very clever to only hit her with the dowel where her clothes covered her, and never in front of her brothers. The staff of course knew and tried to comfort her, but soon Haruhi pushed them away as well not wanting to get them involved.

Her brothers noticed the change in their sister each passing week and were getting increasingly worried. Haruhi would flinch whenever they lifted their arm to hold her. They suspected their grandmother of hitting her again, but they didn't ever witness it.

Haruhi walked from the dining room into the foyer after eating her lunch. She was going to go upstairs to stay out of her grandmother's sight. It was Friday afternoon, and she hoped that she could keep herself busy reading, and stay in her room between meals the whole weekend. She had already received her diploma from Ouran in the mail last week.

Cho made her way into the foyer at the same time and saw Haruhi start for the stairs. She pursed her lips and caught her by the arm before she could step on the first step. "Keep your head up, child." She snapped.

Haruhi flinched as her grandmother increased the pressure on her arm. She squeezed her arm tightly on her previous bruises. Cho yanked her back roughly and narrowed her eyes at her. "You are a lady, Haruhi. I expect you to walk with grace, not with your head down."

"Yes, grandmother," Haruhi said through gritted teeth.

Cho smacked her across the face, causing Haruhi to tumble into a stand by the front door, her head hit the table hard, and a vase fell and hit the back of her head, breaking. Cho huffed and yanked her hair back. "I will be leaving for two weeks, when I get back we will be having the ball shortly after. I expect you to take this time to reflect on your status. I left to list of marriage matches on your desk in your bedroom. Be lucky that many are interested in you." She hissed tossing her head away.

"Grandmother." Aoi's harsh voice was heard from the top of the stairs.

Cho turned around and plastered a bright smile on her face. "Aoi, my darling. I'm glad I got to catch you before I left for my trip." She stepped over Haruhi prone form and made her way to him.

Aoi narrowed his eyes slightly and looked over at his sister who was still on the floor trembling. "What happened to Haruhi?" He stepped down the stairs while looking at his grandmother.

"Oh, that silly girl." She sighed dramatically. "You know she has always been clumsy, she tripped and fell. I told her to hold still while I went to get help. Would you be a dear and check her injuries, I have to leave." Cho leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled one last time at him before she turned to Haruhi and narrowed her eyes as she left the house.

Aoi leaned over Haruhi's form and tried to help her up. His breath caught in his throat when he looked at her face. Her nose was bleeding slightly, and a welt in the shape of a hand was forming on her cheek. Her eye was already starting to form a dark bruise on her pallid skin. "Haru, what really happened?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I just...f-fell," Haruhi said quietly as she pulled away from him. "I'm fine." She turned her head and slowly made her way up the stairs holding onto the banister tightly trying to keep her balance.

Aoi closed his eyes and shook his head. He had seen his grandmother yank his sister's hair, and his worst fear was verified. She was being beaten by their grandmother again. Aoi pulled out his phone and dialed. "Ranka. I need your help. Who is Haru close to? I think she may need someone to talk to. It's grandmother..."

Aoi walked up the stairs towards his brother's wing of the estate as he continued his conversation. "I see. I am going to call them and invite them over, do you think they will come?" Aoi chuckled at Ranka's response. "I know, Ranka. She is easy to love. Just forward me the numbers and I will take care of it. I will see you when you get back." He stuffed the phone into his pocket and knocked on his brother's door.

Diachi answered the door with a raised brow. "What is it Aoi, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Aoi shoved past him and plopped on the couch. He held his head in his hands. "We were right, the ol' bat is hurting her again."

Diachi hissed as he closed the door. "Are you sure."

Aoi looked up at him and pursed his lips. "Very sure. She isn't talking to me, so I called Ranka. He is already at the airport waiting for grandmother to arrive, so I thought I would ask him who she would talk to. He told me the members of the host club." He tried to reign his temper. "I knew she used her as a punching bag when she was here before, that is why you, Ranka, and I kept her so busy. I thought she would be safe now."

Diachi nodded as he sat on the other couch and ran his hand through his hair. "Call them. She is gone for the next two weeks. We need to get Haru to talk before she breaks. She is looking worse each day."

Aoi checked his phone and started the series of phone calls. When he was finished he let out a sigh of relief when each of the hosts said they were on their way. He and Diachi went down to the foyer and waited for their guests to arrive, and spoke to the staff about their upcoming guests for the weekend. They knew the staff adored Haruhi, and would never tell their grandmother anything that happened while she was away.

Haruhi took a shower and winced as she felt the bump on the back of her head. She moved her hand and noticed she was still bleeding making her already pounding head worse when she touched it. She blew air out of her cheeks and resumed cleaning herself gently. She stepped out of the shower and put on some sleep shorts and a large t-shirt. She didn't want anything too tight against her skin at the moment.

She picked up her brush and carefully brushed her shoulder-length hair, gritting her teeth when she scraped against her wound. She knew there was a first aid kit downstairs, she would have to make it down there without her brothers seeing. She didn't want them needlessly worrying about her. She couldn't chance them seeing her other injuries. She knew Aoi suspected something, but she didn't wish to involve either brother. They were so close to leaving this hell. 'Why do I even bother. Nothing is good enough for her.'

Looking into the mirror, Haruhi sighed. She was looking exceedingly pale, and haggard looking. It showed the bruise on her face like a beaming light. She still had welts on her face from the strike across the face her grandmother gave her.

She was having a hard time keeping her food down, for it was always twisted in a knot waiting...always waiting for her grandmother's wrath to fall upon her. She wished Ranka had stayed behind so she could have some alone time with him. He always made her feel safe and loved. ' _Has he noticed these changes in me?'_

Haruhi loved Ranka immensely. She actually considered him as her father since she lost her father and mother at the tender age of five due to a car accident. Ranka had always been there for her encouraging her, and protecting her. She pursed her lips thinking about her childhood. She recalled the beatings began at such a young age, perhaps that is why she is always so serious when it came to injustice. Her grandmother when no-one was looking would yank her hair to get her attention, or a slap on her face when she got too dirty playing outside. It escalated from there. Her first beating with the dowel was when she was eight.

She remembered clearly her father having a heated argument with her grandmother about the treatment of her. Haruhi had an aunt who was married off when she turned eighteen, and soon after moved away to England and never looked back. Her aunt had disowned her own mother shortly after. She wondered what made her grandmother this way. Ranka had related the story to her a few years ago when they were lamenting about her parents. She wanted to know if she had any other family. She never knew about her aunt. Haruhi wasn't surprised or blamed her for not returning. She wouldn't either when she finally left.

Shaking her head and letting a small exasperated sigh escape her lips, she left her bathroom, through her chambers and stepped into the sitting area of her suite and let out a loud gasp of pain when Tamaki picked her up and held her tight. "Haruhi!" He cried happily. He pulled her back with his brows furrowed and cupped her cheek. "What happened to your face? Are you alright?"

Haruhi yanked her face away. "I-I fell." She mumbled. "What are you doing here?" She said in a quiet tone.

"Haruhi." She stiffened when she heard Honey's voice. He never used her full name unless he was very serious. He stepped closer to her and towered in front of her and tilted her chin back gently to look up at him. He had grown the last year, and now he was 5'11 to her 5'1. He narrowed his eyes when he looked at her. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and nodded to Takashi and Kyoya to follow him. "The rest of you wait here."

The twins looked like they were about to protest but Takashi blocked the door and shook his head, closing the door in their faces. Tamaki looked at the door, and then back to Haruhi's brothers. "What happened?"

Aoi sunk into the chair and motioned for them to join him. "We called you here today to help our little sister." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Our grandmother...is not exactly kind. We knew when Haru was younger she used her as her personal punching bag, so Ranka, Diachi and I kept her busy as much as we could. We even help convince grandmother to let her go as a commoner to Ouran to give her a break. We thought when she came back, and now that Haruhi was older she would leave her alone...we thought she would be safe."

Hikaru clenched his fists as he looked at her brothers. "You mean to tell me that Haruhi is being beaten? Is that what you are telling us?" He growled.

Kaoru wrapped his arm around his brother. "Hika, calm down, this will not help Haru confide in us. We need to approach this slowly with her, you know she never tells anyone anything. Please keep your voice down, you'll only upset her and make her close us off even more."

Tamaki sank onto the couch and leaned back. "Why would anyone hurt her? She is so...so...small." He whispered.

Diachi shook his head. "We have no idea. Grandmother never raised a hand to us, but we saw it when Haru was little and we tried to protect her. I think our mother knew because she made us promise when her and father were not around, or out of town to protect Haru, and look out for her."

Hikaru took a deep calming breath. "What do you need us to do?"

"We would like for you and the others if it is possible to spend a few days with her and help her talk about it. Grandmother left a few hours ago and will be back in two weeks. She had sudden business that couldn't wait so she postponed the ball." Aoi looked at Hikaru with a pleading look.

"She probably did that to let the bruises heal." Diachi grumbled. "I can only imagine what her clothes are hiding. Do you see the way she walks now."


	4. The damage

Honey led Haruhi to the bed and helped her settle comfortably before he crawled onto it in front of her with his knees crossed. Kyoya and Takashi sat on either side of Honey and looked at her as she sat there with her fists clenched and her head bowed.

She was mortified that they were there to see her in such a state. What could they be thinking when looking at her. She deceived them into thinking she was a commoner for three years. She had not had the courage to contact them since she came here, ashamed of her actions towards the men in her life that she held dear to her.

Honey grabbed her hands and smoothed them out, holding them in his own. "Haru-chan." He whispered. "Talk to me. You know I am your friend, one of your best friends, and not only that I am your sensei, and I believe that we have built up trust over the years, ne?"

She nodded her head and squeezed his hands lightly. Honey shifted slightly closer when he felt her tears drip onto his hands. "Please talk to us, Haru-chan. If you think we are mad because you didn't tell us who you were, that is not the case. You are so very special to all of us." He said softly. "Nothing will change that. We all...we all love you."

Haruhi slowly lifted her head and Honey had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from growling. She had a faint welt mark on her face that was raised on her skin, and there was bruising on the left side of her face now that he could clearly see her. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at him, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Thank you." She rasped out.

Takashi pursed his lips as he looked at his little warrior. She had always been so fierce in everything she did, and it almost destroyed him to see her so broken. The light that used to shine in her eyes were now dull. His heart clenched as he took in her demeanor. She was not her usual happy self. It didn't fit her, not who she was. He had seen the fire in her eyes before when she tried to right a wrong, but he had never in all the years knowing her had seen the lost and broken look she held now. He was trying to remember his teachings of being calm, and stoic in any situation. Right now he was holding onto the edge of his anger. He wanted to rip everything apart in his path because anyone dared to harm her. Especially the one who hurt her.

Kyoya waited for Haruhi to speak. He knew all too well the effects of being hit would cause. His father would often slap him across the face when he was displeased with him. That is why Kyoya avoided his father at all costs and was working hard to surpass him. He had already started his own company and was waiting for the right time to strike out on his own. He would never allow his father to belittle him again. The thought of someone doing that to Haruhi made his stomach twist in a knot. No wonder she stood up to his father, she knew all too well what that does to someone.

Honey frowned as he looked at her. "Talk to me." He leaned closer and leaned his forehead against hers. "Please." He whispered softly.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Haruhi barley whispered."My body hurts all the time, and...I can never do right by her." She let out a choked sob. "The only silver lining in this is that she is marrying me off soon and I can leave here." Haruhi wiped her tears with her hand. "That is the only reason I get up each day, is that it will soon be over and I can finally be free of her."

"Her?" Honey raised a brow.

"My grandmother." Haruhi looked away from his gaze and swallowed the fear that was brought anytime she thought of her grandmother. She slapped her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her sob.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Your brothers said you were injured today. I brought my medical bag just in case. Do you want me to look at you?" He asked in a quiet tone. He hated it when she cried. Haruhi was not one to cry. Ever.

Haruhi turned her head and looked at Kyoya. She removed her hand and a small frown marred her lips."I think I have a laceration on the back of my head." She looked at Honey. "Do you...would you look at my bruises and perhaps give me something for them if you could?"

Honey gave her a small smile. "Of course. I know it seems awkward with three of us in your room, but could you lift your shirt, or take it off so we can see?" Honey let out a low chuckle. "We have all seen you in a bathing suit, right?"

Haruhi let out a short laugh and smiled briefly. "That's true."

Takashi blushed and turned his head for a moment while Haruhi shifted and turned her body so her back was to them. She lifted her shirt over her head and pressed it to her front exposing her nude back. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and a hiss and looked over her shoulder.

Honey took a shaky hand and lightly traced some of the bruises. "Some of these are older, and some are new, Haru-chan." He said in a low voice. His hand drifted to her side and pressed lightly making her jump. "This one is large, it looks like someone...kicked you." Her back was blemished with ugly bruises almost completely. He felt the rage build within him, but right now what was important was Haruhi's comfort. He could deal with the other issue later.

Haruhi bowed her head. "Yes." She whispered.

Honey looked over at Takashi and nodded. "See if you can get some ice, and look in my bag for the cream we use for bruising." Takashi stood and made his way to the door, he looked back briefly at Haruhi and took a deep breath before leaving. He was furious at the moment. When Aoi had called and spoke to Honey he told him that he was afraid she was being hit, so they came prepared. They also knew she had been injured so they brought the supplies they used when tending to injuries at the dojo. He never imagined it would be this bad.

Kyoya shifted closer. "Where is your laceration?"

Haruhi grabbed his hand and lifted it to her head and guided it to her lump. She winced when his fingers grazed it. "Honey, do you have a flashlight?" Kyoya asked.

Honey fiddled with his phone and brought up the light to her scalp. Kyoya parted her hair and pursed his lips. "It appears you will require a few sutures."

Haruhi looked over her shoulder at him. "Can you do that here?" She asked quietly. "I don't..." She let out a long breath. "I don't want to answer any questions how I got this. If anyone happens to see my other injuries they will know."

Kyoya shifted off the bed and slowly nodded. "Yes. I will be back in a few moments." He padded quietly to the door and left.

"You said you are being married off?" Honey murmured.

Haruhi sighed. "Yes, she said she had several potential matches, however, my brothers convinced her to at least let me choose which one. I don't think it matters, either way, I am sure I will not know any of them." She said in a soft voice. "I just hope...I just hope they don't hurt me." She said even softer.

"Have you seen who they are yet?" Honey was curious who her grandmother had found. He knew that his, and Takashi's parents both spoke to her grandmother recently, and his father asked him if he would be interested in Haruhi as a potential bride. It was an appealing thought to Honey. He did have feelings for her in a romantic way, he also knew that Takashi had feelings for her as well. He spoke with his cousin on the matter, and they both agreed they would say yes in hopes that she would at least be with one of them. If she was married to one or the other, it wouldn't matter to them. She would be with them always, and that is what they desired most of all.

"Not yet. She left the files for me to look at." Haruhi nodded to the stack of files next to her bed on her desk. "She told me to reflect on my status, and to make a decision before the ball."

"Do you want to look at them now...while I am here? Maybe I know some of them and I can help guide you."

Haruhi stiffened briefly and let out her breath. "That would be helpful." She said quietly.

Honey moved briefly off the bed and grabbed the folders and saw the note on the top. He grabbed the note and handed her the folders, crawling on the bed once again and settle behind her. He unfolded the note and let out a small growl as he read. He knew it was wrong to invade her privacy, however, he wanted to protect her.

_Haruhi,_

_These are the potential matches I think that is best suited for the family. There were some that were not even interested in the likes of you, so be grateful for the ones I could find. You are a willful child and a disgrace to the Fujimori name. I hope by time I get back you had some time to reflect on your behavior and change your willful ways and finally know your place. Do not disappointment any further than you already have. I expect a decision by the time I come back, if not I will choose one for you._

_Grandmother._

Honey crushed the note in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket just as the door opened and Kyoya stepped in carrying his medical bag. "Haruhi. I think it would be best if you lay down on the bed. Honey can you shine a light while I work." Kyoya settled back on the bed next to Haruhi and shifted through the contents of his bag.

Haruhi shoved the folders to the side and shifted her position on the bed so she was laying down. She hadn't even looked at the folders yet, she was too afraid to see the names. She let out a hiss as she lowered herself and gripped the bedding, knuckles turning white.

"Sorry." Kyoya murmured. He looked down at her body and his blood ran cold. He took a deep breath and with Haruhi's help found her laceration easily.

Takashi entered the room quietly and sat on the side of the bed and watched them as they worked on Haruhi. His eyes drifted over to the folders that were at the edge of the bed. He tilted his head to the side when he read some of the names on the folders. His mouth parted when he realized what he was looking at. It was names of Haruhi's marriage matches. His name was on the top folder. He also could see Kyoya, and Tamaki's as well. Honey's name was on one of them, he could just make out the last several letters of his first name. He looked over at Honey and back at the folders. He wondered if Honey was talking to Haruhi about them.

Honey looked over at him and gave him a small nod. They had a plan, and they were going to stick with it. They both wanted Haruhi, but now seeing her in this condition, he felt a new urgency. He would have to speak to the others and devise a plan for getting her out of this situation. If Haruhi decided she wanted to marry him, Honey would insist on a short engagement and get her out of there. Once she was safe he would ensure her grandmother would pay for her crimes.

Last week Takashi's father, Akira had called Takashi into his study and spoke to him about finding him a bride. Fujimori Cho had called and asked if Takashi would be interested in being matched with Haruhi. Of course, Takashi wanted Haruhi since he first met her, and let his father know it was something he wanted as well. His parents knew Haruhi since she came to the dojo for lessons, and Honey's family, as well as his own, adored her spirit. She was already considered family to everyone, even his younger brother, and cousin. He knew she would be loved and cherished there, and free to be herself.

After the meeting, Takashi's father told him that Haruhi's grandmother would let them know before the ball, and then the engagement would be announced. He didn't know how Haruhi felt about him, so he was nervous about talking to her about them. He also knew he needed to say something to her to make her understand that he was in love with her, and had been for years. He knew Kyoya was manipulative and probably knew he was a potential match as well. Kyoya was so dense when it came to his own feelings towards Haruhi, he wasn't sure what to make of him. He wanted Haruhi to be with him, or Honey. 'I need to tell her how I feel, I don't want her to slip through my fingers.'

He took a deep calming breath as he watched Kyoya's steady hand suture Haruhi's injury. He would try to get Haruhi alone at some point soon so he could speak to her. He could speak to her more freely now that they have been spending so much time together at the dojo. The problem was expressing his own personal feelings to her. For her, he would do it. He would do anything for his little warrior that was so broken. He would make sure of it.


	5. The files

Haruhi entered her suite after Mori, Kyoya and Honey left her to get clean up after they treated her wounds. She stilled when she saw Honey holding the folders in his hands. She swallowed the dryness in her throat and stepped further into the room gaining the attention of the others that were gathered around the seating area. She noticed her brothers were missing giving her privacy with her friends.

Hikaru stood up and went to her and pulled her into a gentle hug and buried his head in the crook of her neck and placed a gentle kiss. "We are here, Haru." He whispered. "You are not alone anymore."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around her waist and let out a soft sigh. "Thank you, Hika."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch and settled her between him and Kaoru. Honey looked around the room at the others and nodded. His gaze went back to Haruhi and he cleared his throat before he started to speak. "Haru-chan, I brought these files out so we can discuss them with you if that is something you are comfortable with."

She furrowed her brows for a moment and then gave a slight nod. "That's fine." She said in a low voice. "I'm sure you know any of them better than I do. Maybe you could help me."

Honey let out a small chuckle and stood and placed the folders in her hand. "I wouldn't say we know them better than you do." He sat back in his seat and watched as she sifted through the folders with Hikaru and Kaoru holding onto her.

While Haruhi was in her room getting dressed, Honey quickly spoke to the others about the files with the others and asked if they would remain calm while speaking to her about them. She had enough to deal with without having the stress of everyone getting upset about them.

Her head snapped up and she looked around the room. Her cheeks a colored with a light blush. "T-they are..."

Honey nodded and gave her a gentle smile. "We all know, Haru-chan. It is alright. That is what we wanted to talk to you about. I know that you may feel this would be a difficult decision, but it is your decision. We will not pressure you in any way." His eyes flicked to Kyoya's and then back to hers.

She looked back at the folders and bowed her head. "To choose between any of you." She whispered. She looked up again and you could see the slightly pained look on her face. "I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Kyoya shook his head and shifted slightly forward. "You won't Haruhi. Rest assured no matter your choice we will always be at your side. We have bonds that run deep and that are not easily undone. To make this slightly easier on you, and perhaps giving us all a fair shot, we think it would be best if each of your potential matches brings you out on a date to give us each a chance to be alone with you and discuss things in a private setting."

"I see."

Hikaru leaned closer and rested his head on her shoulder. "We were asked, too you know." He whispered. "Being your best friends, we knew it would be even more difficult to choose between Kao and me, so we decided to back out. Don't get me wrong, we love you, Haru. We would love to have you as ours, but the three of us have a special bond, and I knew you wouldn't want the chance to destroy that." He kissed her cheek lightly.

She blinked up at him and then gave him a small smile. "You know me well."

"Pff, of course, we do. Kao and I will help you get ready for your dates. This will give us our time with you."

Her gaze returned to the others in the room. "How will this work?"

"We will set up a schedule." Kyoya pulled out his infamous black book and thumbed through it. "We are all on break right now, and I know we have a two-week time frame to work with before your grandmothers return, so we will have to make sure we get this gone quickly and efficiently."

Hika let out a snicker beside her. "How romantic."

Kyoya eyed him briefly before setting back to his task. "With all of us are on brake at the moment, besides anything pressing for anyone this should be simple to work out."

They decided on a schedule that worked for everyone in the next thirty minutes and Kyoya snapped his notebook shut. "I will email everyone the schedule." He said with a satisfied tone.

"What would you like to do now, Haru-chan?" Honey leaned forward. "We have all decided to spend the weekend here with you, so we can spend some time with you in case you needed someone to talk to."

She let out a soft sigh and leaned against Hikaru further. "Whatever you wish. We have a swimming pool if you want to swim, or we have a gaming room with darts, a movie room, ping pong, etc." She shrugged.

"We could do those things. How about we go for a swim, it may help your muscles, and Takashi and I can apply the cream to your side and back again when we are finished."

Haruhi frowned. "I think I will sit this one out."

Tamaki stood up and frowned. "You have to join us, it won't be the same."

"You just want to see her in her swimsuit." Kaoru chortled. "You nasty pervert."

"That...That's not why." Tamaki stuttered. "I would never objectify my precious little girl that way!"

"Um, boss. You sure you want to call her your daughter if you know...want to marry her." Hikaru snorted.

Tamaki blushed and flopped back down in his seat continuing to stutter. Haruhi let out a small giggle and they all looked at her and smiled. It was nice to hear her laugh. They had been so worried about her that the simple laugh meant the world to them.

"If you are worried about the others seeing your bruising, Haru-chan, don't be. We love you, and just want you with us. We have already told them about it."

She slowly nodded and sat forward. "I guess I will go. It might feel good to exercise a bit."

"That's my girl." Honey chuckled. "We will get changed in your office, and we will meet you out here when we are done." The others stood and shifted through their bags while Haruhi stepped towards her sleeping chambers.

She paused and pressed a button on the wall before she entered. Aoi answered instantly. "Haru, you alright?"

"We are going for a swim, do you and Dia want to join us?"

"We will meet you there. We will stop by and speak to the kitchen staff about dinner outside. You want some fancy tuna?" He chuckled.

"Am I breathing?" She laughed.

"Duly noted, see you in a few."

Haruhi changed carefully into one of her bikinis and slipped some shorts and a t-shirt before she stepped back into the main part of the suite where everyone was already waiting for her. She nodded to them and lead them out of the suite and down to the main floor.

She made her way towards the back of the estate where the swimming pool was and exited the door and stepped aside letting the others file out. They each looked around impressed. There was a decent size building off to the side. There was a large stone waterfall feature that cascaded into the pool with two slides that flanked each side of it curving in a way that anyone would land near the waterfall made of stone as well so it blended in perfectly. Tropical plants were scattered around, as well as plenty of chair, tables, and umbrellas. It had a tropical feel to it.

On the edge of one side of the pool was a small shallow area of the pool where several lounge chairs were seated barely submerged in the water. The pool curved around not having a real shape but making it look like a natural large pond with stone around the edges.

A small covered building was stationed near the end of the pool with bar stools that lined the front. Several people were busy working behind the counter and looked up when the heard the others come outside. "Mistress, we will be set up soon." One maid bowed at her.

Haruhi walked towards them and gave them a smile. "Take your time, Yumi. Thank you for doing this at such short notice."

"Of course, mistress. We are happy to help." Yumi bowed once more and directed the others to their certain tasks.

"Wow." Hikaru breathed next to her. "This place is..."

"Awesome." Kaoru finished.

"Let me show you where everything is." Haruhi led them into the guest house and opened the door. "This is actually one of the guest houses, but we use it as the pool house." She stepped further into the main room and opened a door. "The heated towels are here." She pulled out several and tossed them towards her friends.

She showed them around further, showing several bedrooms, library, and an office. She opened both doors to the last room and stepped aside letting them walk in. "This is a gym. It also has a sauna if you ever desire to use it."

"This is like a little spa resort." Kaoru quipped as he looked around.

Haruhi shrugged. "My family deals with spa and resorts, hotels, clubs, and the entertainment industries. There is also a gym and spa inside the main estate as well."

Tamaki shook his head as Haruhi led them back outside. Haruhi was so knowledgeable about the commoner lifestyle it amazed him that she came from such wealth and extravagance. She never acted better than anyone. Most girls he knew from Ouran were snobbish because they came from money, but Haruhi never was. She treated everyone the same no matter what they had or who they were. This is exactly why they all wanted her to be theirs. She was a rare treasure and they knew it.


	6. First Date-Kyoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to post this chapter before. Sigh...

Haruhi stood in the foyer of her home waiting for Kyoya to pick her up for her first date with one of the hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru just left after getting her ready. They dressed her in a simple black dress with black heels, her hair was in a simple chignon and her make-up was to perfection. The twins dug through her jewelry and picked out a diamond necklace that was handed down from her mother giving her a classic but elegant look.

Haruhi bit her lip and played with the necklace as she heard a car door being shut. She was nervous going out with Kyoya. She rarely spent alone time with him. She always had the buffer of the other hosts being close by.

Over the past several years it was true that they had a deep connection and often confided in each other, but there was always a comfortable barrier separating them. She knew that he would never want to court her considering he thought she was a commoner. Now he knew she was part of their elite world and was one of her prospective matches for marriage.

The butler answered the door and bowed to Kyoya ushering him inside. Haruhi stepped forward and gave him a gentle smile as she approached him carefully. Kyoya raised a brow and adjusted his glasses as he appraised her appearance. He swallowed the dryness in his throat as she neared him. She looked stunning. She had always been beautiful to him inside and out, but seeing her dressed as a woman did things to him.

He cleared his throat and offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"Thank you." She said as she slipped her arm into his.

He led her to the waiting limo where Tachibana was waiting with the door open for them to enter. She looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. "It's wonderful to see you again, Tachibana."

A light blush dusted his cheeks and he gave her a bow. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Ms. Haruhi."

Kyoya handed her into the limo and slid in next to her with ease. He settled back and looked over at her, his gray eyes taking in her exquisite profile as they limo started forward. "How are you feeling this evening?"

She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

He gave a short laugh. "I am, too." He clasped her hand and intertwined their fingers and gave a gentle squeeze. "This is just a normal date, let's not get bogged down with anything else and enjoy each others company."

She returned the gesture and let out a soft sigh. "That would be wonderful actually."

They arrived at their destination, a five-star restaurant that was in an upscale hotel called The Royal Pinnacle. He led her to the podium where the hostess recognized him immediately. "This way Ootori-sama."

Once settled Haruhi looked around and took in her surroundings. The dining room was lavishly decorated with soft cream colors and candles adorned the tables. She turned her head and noticed Kyoya watching her intently. She raised a brow at him. "Is there something wrong?"

A slow smile crept across his lips and he shook his head, his eyes twinkled with mirth. He had watched her as she took in her surroundings and found it amusing she almost looked...bored. He always found it amazing how well she adapted to elite society with the host club and never seemed fazed by their extravagant outings. It made perfect sense to him now. She came from money. "It's nothing, Haruhi."

He picked up the menu and began to look it over. Of course, he knew this menu perfectly well. He brought several clients here over the years. "Do you see anything you would like." He asked lifting his gaze to hers.

She looked up from her own menu and pursed her lips. "Not particularly."

"I could always order for both of us if that is agreeable. They have Otoro or the Kaiseki Cuisine that is particularly good here."

She set her menu down and gave him a small smile. "That would be agreeable. Thank you." She was trying her hardest to be 'date like'. This was her first date and didn't know how to act. She tried to relax, but the severity of this date made it almost impossible. She had a decision to make. A difficult one. She had a great affection for all the hosts and she knew she could easily fall in love with any of them...if she just let her guard down and allowed herself to.

Kyoya nodded to the waiter and placed their order. When he was finished he reached over and clasped one of her hands. "You look stunning tonight, Haruhi."

She blushed lightly. "You clean up well yourself."

He gave a small chuckle and gave her gentle squeeze. "How are you really doing?" He raised a brow at her.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Honestly?"

He nodded. "I would prefer you to always be honest with me."

"I hate all of this. I hate that my grandmother dictates my life for a lucrative business deal without a thought about my own well-being or happiness."

"I could make you happy." Kyoya gave her a level look. "If you gave me a chance. I could protect you and I know with time we could be happy together."

"Kyoya you are one of my best friends. Surely you want to fall in love and be with someone you actually are attracted to." She shook her head. "You don't see anything wrong with this?"

"Who said that I wouldn't marry for love, and I wasn't attracted to the person I am hoping to be matched with?" He raised a brow.

"K-Kyo. What?" Her brown eyes went wide. "What are you saying?"

He leaned closer to her. "What I am saying is that I am attracted to you, Haruhi. I have been for years and the affection I have for you that started out as friendship has grown into something much more."

He smiled at her as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. "I...I don't know what to say." She said softly. "I just assumed that you would never see me that way considering I was a commoner."

He shook his head. "There was never anything common about you, Haruhi. You always stood above the rest." He meant it. From day one she never ceased to amaze him in one way or another. The natural way she could put others at ease. Her ability to reign in the twins, and make their club into a family. She was the glue that kept them all together.

"Thank you for thinking so, Kyoya." She said quietly.

"If we are being honest I must tell you my father had asked me before to court you. He has always had an interest in you joining the Ootori family."

Haruhi pursed her lips. "Has he now."

He moved slightly closer to her and spoke in a low tone. "The reason why I refused before was simple. I had hoped to keep you out of his clutches. I have been working hard to surpass my father in my own way before I could freely court you on my own. My choice. You have always been in my plans, Haruhi."

"And now?" She raised a brow. "You don't mind me in his clutches?"

He let out a chuckle leaning back. "Far from it. I hate the idea. He had approached me about you being a marriage match shortly after your grandmother came to collect you. I was surprised when I discovered who you were, but even more so that she had sent out for matches so quickly."

She gave a nod. She had been surprised, too. She knew that she would be matched eventually when she was slightly older. She never wanted to be matched, to begin with, and hoped to put it off as long as possible.

"He told me that he had a decision to make. He could either put my name as a match or Ak-"

"Haruhi is that you?" Ootori Yoshio appeared near the table with a surprised look on his face as he stepped closer.

Haruhi turned when her name was called and stiffened upon seeing Mr. Ootori there smiling over at her. "Ootori-sama." She smiled pleasantly at him as he stepped next to her.

He waved his hand in front of him as he settled into a chair close to her. "No need for formalities my dear girl. I hope we will gain a close relationship in the near future." He lifted her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you, Ootori-sama." She tugged her hand back lightly. "I feel that wouldn't be appropriate, and I know my grandmother would not care for me to call you with such familiarity."

He chuckled and leaned slightly closer to her. "I know your grandmother quite well, Haruhi. I assure you I will keep this between us. I wouldn't want to cause you any more trouble."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "You were the one." She let out a humorless laugh. "You told her about what happened while I attended Ouran, and about our encounter."

Yoshio grinned wider at her. "I happen to be at your residence speaking with your grandmother about a deal we are currently working on." He paused and leaned back giving her a level look. "While in her office I saw several pictures of you, and your brothers and complimented her for having an attractive family. She told me that they were of her grandchildren. At first, I didn't recognize you of course even though you seemed familiar to me. You had long hair in those pictures, and the last time I saw you, your hair was short."

She raised a brow at him.

"I didn't give it another thought while there. I happen to go to Ouran a few days later to speak to the Chairman about a few matters, and I happen to see you walking through the halls dressed in the female uniform with Kyoya and the Chairman's son. I asked the Chairman who you were and he had a smug look about him when he told me it was you. It was then I remembered that photo in your grandmother's office and the realization hit me."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why did you tell her then? What purpose did it serve?" She slowly opened her eyes, and there was a fire within their depths.

Yoshio smirked at her. That was the look he remembered from his encounter with her. The fire and passion she had within her. He could use that in his family. She would be a force to be reckoned with. "I just happen to mention a girl that goes to Ouran with my son, Kyoya named Haruhi. I told her about our brief encounter and other things I had heard. I let her know that I was going to convince my Kyoya to court you, or perhaps my son, Akito."

Haruhi frowned. "I fail to understand why you would want me in your family before knowing I was a commoner. I had no merit. Now, I can understand of course. I come from money. Is that why you told her so I would be forced to marry and have marriage contracts?"

"Why of course. I couldn't chance you being matched with someone else. I've always wanted you a part of the Ootori family since the first time I met you. This happens to make it easier to obtain what I want."

"Father." Kyoya cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, Haruhi and I we-"

Yoshio stood and pinned Kyoya with a glare. His gray eyes steel and unyielding. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and kissed it lightly once more. He leaned close to her ear. "I would advise you to think carefully about your choice Haruhi. I could make your dreams come true just as easily destroy them." He let go of her hand and gave an elegant bow and left.

Haruhi was clearly shaken when Kyoya looked at her. He pursed his lips trying to maintain his composure. He was an Ootori, and it would do no good to show his emotions, especially in a public setting. He hated his father and wanted to protect Haruhi from his twisted games. That is why he had been working hard towards his own goals of buying his father's businesses as well as others so he would be able to protect Haruhi when he could court her without his father's interference. "Haruhi." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I had no idea he would be here."

Her lip trembled slightly as she looked at him. "I know." She rasped. "If you hadn't just told me what you did before he arrived. I would have thought it was something you had planned."

He stood and offered his hand. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Thank you." She whispered.

He helped her from the chair and led her to the limo and handed her in. He pulled Haruhi to his chest as she tried to hold her tears in. "You can cry now, Haruhi. You don't always have to be so brave. I know things are hard for you at home, and you are tired of being strong all the time." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently. He had no idea what his father had said to Haruhi before he left, but he could see it clearly had shaken her.

A heartbreaking sob broke through her façade she always tried to hold in place. Kyoya leaned his head on top of hers and continued to let her cry. He simply held her while she broke down and tried to pull herself together again. It was difficult for him to hear her cry, she never cried.

The limo slowed and stopped and Kyoya continued to hold Haruhi close to him as she slowed her crying. The limo door opened and Tachibana handed in a greasy bag of food, with two drinks setting them near Kyoya. He frowned slightly seeing Haruhi in such a state. He cared for the girl a great deal and respected her. She was always so cheerful, and honest when he saw her. She always spoke to him with kindness, and never looked down upon anyone. To him, she had more class than all the young ladies he had met over the years working for the Ootori's.

Kyoya nodded to him and told him to keep driving until he told him otherwise. He wanted to give Haruhi the time she needed to, as well his own selfish reason. He didn't want their date to end yet. He had planned on speaking to her more about his feelings towards her and hoped to glean something about how she felt towards him.

Haruhi lifted her gaze and looked at the items near Kyoya as the limo started forward once again. "What is that?" She croaked.

He smirked and pulled her back and kissed her forehead. "Something to eat." He moved and handed her a drink, grabbed the bag and pulled out a burger and handed it to her. "It's from the same place we had our day at the "commoners expo", I thought you might still be hungry so I told Tachibana to stop and get us some burgers and fries."

Haruhi giggled as she grabbed her burger from his hand. "You know, Kyoya this is perfect and surprisingly sweet of you."

Kyoya's eyes softened as he watched Haruhi enjoy her food. She had lost too much weight as far as he was concerned. 'I remember each time we have spent together, Haruhi. I hope to make many more.'

Haruhi and Kyoya rode around the city for several hours lamenting of times past. Kyoya had missed spending time with her more than he realized when it was time to end the evening and drop her off at her estate. He held her hand as he walked her to the door and tugged her into his arms and held her for a few moments. "Haruhi." He paused and pulled her back and looked down at her. "Would it be alright if I kissed you? Maybe it will help with your decision."

Haruhi looked at him for a long moment before giving him a small nod. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers briefly before applying slightly more pressure and pulling her closer. He nipped her lower lip asking permission. She parted her lips and he let out a low growl as he delved deeper. Haruhi may be small in many ways, but this kiss was nothing like her stature. She had this passion inside her that surprised him.

She pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other. He cupped the back of her hand with his left hand, his right wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer. Haruhi lifted her hands and carded her fingers through his raven locks and tugged lightly as the kiss became heated.

He pulled back slowly and took a ragged breath trying to reign his desire for this small woman in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you, Haruhi." He said in a low voice. "I had a wonderful time tonight with the exception of that one hiccup with my father."

Haruhi let out a breathy chuckle trying to regulate her breathing. When Kyoya had kissed her it was much different than she thought his kiss would be like. She assumed his kiss would be a lot like he was- efficient. It was far from that. She could feel so many foreign emotions in that one kiss alone. "I did, too Kyoya. Thank you for a wonderful evening." She kissed his cheek and slipped into the estate and closed the door with a light 'click'.

Kyoya made his way back to his limo and shook his head. He had deeper feelings for her that he had admitted to anyone, even himself. He would respect her decision no matter which way she went, but damn if that kiss didn't make it difficult.


	7. Second Date-Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews. I do appreciate them very much. I am sorry for not updating sooner, I will try to update more frequently, but with the holidays it is difficult. Please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Onward~
> 
> Paddlin

Honey ran his hand through his blond hair and heaved a sigh. He was nervous about his date with Haruhi. He wanted it to go well so she would choose him. He looked out the window of the limo and closed his eyes. His mind wondering to all the times they have shared together.

The limo pulled up a short time later to Haruhi's estate and he slid out and made his way to the door. Butterflies curled in his stomach as he knocked briskly on the door. He looked back at the limo and tried to reign in his nerves. _'It's just Haruhi. You need to relax. She is your best friend.'_

The door opened and the object of his love and affection stood there. His breath hitched in his throat as he took in her beauty. She was dressed in a light pink summer dress with matching flats. Her brown hair looked soft as it fell down her shoulders in waves. "Honey? Are you alright?" Her soft voice brought him back to the present.

"Yeah, Haru-chan. I'm great. Are you ready?" Honey offered his hand and he hoped silently it wasn't clammy from his nerves.

She let out a soft giggle and clasped her small hand in his larger calloused one. She gave it a gentle squeeze as she stepped out and closed the door quietly behind her. He returned the gesture and led her to the limo and handed her in, sliding in beside her.

They rode in silence for a short time, it was comfortable as most things with Haruhi were. He looked over at her and smiled. She was looking out the window with a small smile painting her lips. He grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking down at her.

She let out a soft sigh and leaned her head back. "Better actually. I'm just…I am just nervous about when she comes back."

He pursed his lips. "We will get you out of there as soon as we can, Haru-chan. You can always call us to come over. I will always come for you, you know that, right?"

She smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I do. I love you all for it, too. I don't want to get you involved in her wrath."

Honey wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. He felt the warmth of her skin and the way her body fit perfectly against his side. Butterflies assaulted his stomach again and he swallowed the thickness of his throat. He was used to holding her in his arms, he did it frequently before but now that she knew she was a possible match for marriage he was more aware of her. "No matter what happens, Haruhi. We will always be there for you." He said quietly.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai." She whispered.

Honey hummed in contentment. "Call me Mitsukini." Haruhi looked up and furrowed her brows. Honey watched the emotions flicker across her face and chuckled. He lifted his hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ears, his fingers lingering and rubbed her earlobe gently causing her to blush. "I want you to call me Mitsukini. You call Kyoya and Tamaki, and the twins by their given name, I would like you to call me by mine."

Honey watched as blush painted her cheeks a deep red. "M-Mitsukini." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and nodded loving the way his name sounded on her lips. "Perfect." He sighed.

He brushed his lips against her forehead and pulled her slightly closer. Clearing his throat he let out a low sigh. "I have a surprise for you today."

"A surprise?"

"Well, a small surprise." He amended. "I am taking you somewhere I thought you would enjoy, and well it reminds me of a particular memory I have with you."

Haruhi tried to think where they were going. There were so many memories that they had shared that it was impossible to think of just one. "Seafood?" She chuckled. "Or am I going to fall off a cliff again?"

Honey laughed and squeezed her closer. "No, although I know you enjoy seafood, I never want you in danger again so the cliff is out of the question."

The rode the rest of the way with Honey holding her close and light banter and teasing back in fourth. He was content with her in his arms and didn't want this date to end. They pulled up to a small building and Honey clasped her hand gently and helped her out of the limo. She tilted her head to the side and looked at the building, and back at Honey. "A tea house?"

He tugged her forward and chuckled. "Yes, now come on."

Entering the tea house they were greeted by a young woman in a traditional kimono. Honey spoke with the hostess briefly before they were lead to a small room that overlooked a lush garden. "Let us know if you require anything Haninozoka-sama." With a bow, she left the pair to their own devices.

Haruhi looked at Honey with a raised brow as she settled on the floor. "What?" Honey laughed. "You don't remember do you?"

"If you are referring to the time that you mixed the matcha while making tea for our guests until there was only a tiny drop left, then yes I remember." She giggled.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks, so I thought I would bring you here for a tea ceremony the way it is supposed to be."

Haruhi sat silently as Honey began. He locked eyes with her and smiled. "You know the Huninozuka, as well as the Morinozuka families, are steeped in tradition. From time to time we have tea ceremonies with each other."

"Really? That is amazing." She grinned at him.

"Perhaps you can join us for one someday." He winked at her.

"That would be lovely, Mitsukini." She gave him a bright smile. He cleared his throat and lowered his gaze from hers trying to focus on what he needed to do. It would do no good if he got distracted and failed to make the tea properly for her.

Honey moved the sweets that were provided slightly closer to her. He picked up a set of chopsticks and picked up a small piece of the sweet confection and looked at her. "Here. Open up." He smirked while lifting the chopsticks. He was trying his best to show her that he a different side of him. One not just as a best friend, sensei or former host. One that could show her a life of comfort and happiness. He would love her unconditionally and show her how much he did love her each and every day. If this was the only date he would have with her, he was going to make the most of it.

His brushed his finger on her lower lip and smiled at her when her eyes widened briefly from the contact. He looked at his finger and lifted it to his own mouth and licked the small morsel that was left. "You had something on your lip. It's delicious."

Haruhi blushed crimson as she looked at Honey. Her stomach flipped and began to tingle all over with just that slight contact on his finger across her lower lip. She took a steadying breath as she continued to watch him prepare the tea. She noticed there was something graceful about his movements, something fluid. Even though he had grown much taller since she had known him, he was still comfortable with his own body and it showed in his movements. She was in slight awe of him.

The time with him at the tea house was eye-opening for Haruhi. The more time she spent with him the more relaxed she became. They didn't speak much while there, it was a comforting silence that enveloped them. She watched intently as he made her tea, with a bow he handed her the bowl. She turned the bowl twice and took a long drink loving the taste that danced across her tongue. She lowered the bowl and bowed to him. "Would you mind if I reciprocated and made you some tea as well?"

Honey gave her a grin and nodded. "I would love that."

Following his instructions, Haruhi made him his own tea. She handed him the tea bowl and he brushed his fingers across hers while taking it from her grasp. _'I am affecting her.'_ He thought with a slight smirk. Oh, how he wanted all those smiles and blushes towards him only.

Once they left the tea house they walked hand and hand as they ventured the streets. Like her time with Kyoya they lamented their times together with the hosts. "You should come for dinner soon. I know my parents would enjoy seeing you again. They have missed you." Honey suggested as he handed her into the limo.

"I would love to, actually. I miss coming over there to the dojo and spending time with everyone." She gave a slight frown. "Mitsukini…I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He turned to her and tilted his head to the side. "Why are you sorry?"

"For not telling you. You know, about who I am."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Haruhi, we are not upset about that. I for one understand why you did it, and I believe we all do. You may not know this, but you are the glue that holds our little family together. We were miserable without you for the several months with no contact. Now that we have you back we plan on never letting you go."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve all of you." She sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea where I would be without each of you in my life."

"Well lucky for you, you never have to find out. We are serious when we told you that no matter your decision, we will respect it. The deep bonds we now share are permanent." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand gently. "We all love you, Haruhi and will do anything to make sure you are happy."

She gave him a gentle smile. "You don't mind having me as a match?" She raised a brow. "I know that we have a close relationship already, but don't you want to fall in love with someone and have a choice? I just don't think this whole thing is fair to any of you."

He shifted closer to her and grabbed both of her hands in his. "Haruhi, you can be so dense sometimes." He laughed lightly. "I think you are so used to keeping everyone at arm's length that you fail to really see how we each feel about you."

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

Honey leaned closer, his face just mere inches from hers. He could feel the static building in the air as she watched him. "I'm going to kiss you now, Haruhi if that is alright with you. I want to show you how I feel."

She gave him a small nod and her eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed lightly against hers before fully claiming her lips. He nipped lightly on her bottom lip and her lips parted allowing him access to her. He gently stroked his tongue against hers. He felt his body begin to heat up when she tentatively stroked her tongue against his.

He shifted slightly closer and cupped the back of her head deepening the kiss. He let out a soft growl when Haruhi carded her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly on his blond locks tugging his closer to her, their tongues battling for dominance. He felt the butterflies assault his abdomen tenfold with this kiss. It was better than he imagined it would be.

He slowed the kiss and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and leaned his forehead against her trying to regain his breathing. "Now do you understand?" Asked in a husky voice still cupping the back of her head. He began to thread his fingers through her soft brown hair, enjoying the feel of it.

She panted lightly as she looked up at him. Her face was flushed, and she felt tingling all over her body and pooling in her abdomen. This kiss was much different than with Kyoya. When Honey kissed her she got lost, he body began to heat up, and not in a bad way. She wanted so much more.

Her eyes looked at his lips that were slightly swollen and glistening from their kiss. She tugged him closer and claimed his lips again in a heated kiss. All the times she spent alone with him, she never felt this closeness with him. Yes, he often held her in his arms when they watched a movie together, but it was just companionship, nothing more. She never allowed herself to feel more than friendship with any of them before.

She pulled away and took a staggering breath. "Sorry." She gasped.

He let out a breathy chuckle. "You can kiss me anytime you want, Haruhi." He settled them so she was secure in his hold, her head tucked under his head, his chin lightly resting on top of it. Her small hand clutched the fabric of his shirt trying to get closer to him. "Can I ask you something?" He asked after their breathing leveled out.

"Anything." She murmured.

"Did you understand my feelings for you now? You never answered the question."

She let out a lilting giggle. "I understand now. That kiss was…surprising." She paused. "Thank you, Mitsukuni."

"Thank you, Haruhi. Whatever you decide we will accept it, but at least now I know you finally see my feelings for you." He kissed the top of her head and let out a low sigh. He continued to hold her as they drove to her estate. He hoped that he showed her how much he did care about her. He had loved her for years now. He closed his eyes and replayed the kiss in his mind on a loop, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. If this was the only date they would have, he was glad that he was able to kiss her and express himself to her. Now to wait and see who she would choose.


	8. Third Date-Tamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this next chapter. At times when you write, the characters take your hand and lead you in a direction you had never intended on going. Sigh...this is what happened with this one.
> 
> Thanks again for the reviews.
> 
> Onward~
> 
> Paddlin'

Tamaki chewed his bottom lip as he watched Haruhi intently. She looked beautiful today for their outing, not that she ever looked bad in his eyes, she could wear a paper bag and he would be pleased with her. Today she was wearing black skinny jeans, a printed t-shirt with a hoodie and simple black combat boots. He loved it for some reason, she looked comfortable and surprisingly beautiful in her simple outfit.

He decided to bring her to the commoner's market, something he enjoyed visiting whenever he had the time. He thought she would enjoy it as well since she lived as a commoner for years. He also knew she didn't like the extravagance of shutting down an amusement park would entail, which was his first plan. He then remembered who Haruhi was at heart. Even though she came from wealth she never showed it. She treated everyone as an equal and thought it wasteful to spend money on unnecessary things, something he admired about her.

He tilted his head to the side as she looked over the little trinkets at the booth. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and he couldn't seem to look away from the small hairs that curled delicately at her neck. His hand would twitch wanting to go over there just to stroke those fine hair. He was certain her skin was soft there. Shaking his head rapidly back and forth he tried to settle his wayward thoughts. 'Focus!'

He was trying to be on his best behavior today and not be over extravagant, a warning from Kyoya of all people. At first, he was offended by the mere thought of Kyoya demanding him not to- as Kyoya put it 'Be your idiotic self', but then he remembered she was still most likely healing and they were each concerned about any lingering pain she may have. He had seen her bruising last week when they went swimming and he knew for sure she would still be tender. A shiver ran through him thinking about her injuries. He still couldn't fathom someone hurting her, what was worse it was her own grandmother. Someone who was to protect her. Granted he didn't see eye to eye with his own grandmother for years, but she never raised a hand to him and today they were quite close. Haruhi was so tiny and delicate, a strong wind could knock her over for crying out loud.

"Find anything you like?" He asked settling next to her trying to push those ugly thoughts from his head.

She hummed in response. "I think I like these bracelets actually." She gave him a grin. They were knotted leather bands that matched. She handed the bracelets to the cashier and pulled the money from her pocket and handed it over with a nod and a bright smile to them. "I will take these, please."

"I will pay for them." He said quickly, trying to tug her hand back. He didn't want her spending any money on this date. Certainly, she could afford it, but that was not the point of this date. He wanted to spend time with her without the others hovering around and show Haruhi that he would be a good match, and part of having a date was to foot all expenses in his book. That was simply how he was raised.

She waved her hand at him and shook her head. "No need. I've got it." She grabbed the bracelets after paying for them and handed one to Tamaki. "Here. I got us matching ones. Something to remember this outing by." She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling at him as she spoke.

Tamaki blushed deeply whenever he saw that particular smile. She had no idea the effect she had on people, even the females and males she used to host in high school. "Thank you, Haruhi. I will treasure it."

She grabbed his wrist and tied to his securely. He watched as her deft fingers made a simple knot. He actually did like the bracelet much to his surprise. It was not gaudy looking. It was a simple three cord leather bracelet that almost looked like a thin rope. She handed him hers when finished. "Do you mind putting mine on for me?"

He made quick work and placed the leather cord around her wrist and smiled down at her when finished. He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze feeling closer to her already by that simple gesture. That was just who she was though, she always put others at ease by a simple gesture, or words. He started to relax slightly in her company. His stomach rumbled loudly and he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you hungry yet?"

She giggled as she poked at his side. "We can eat now, that would be fine."

He tugged her along until they left the market and strode down the street. He pulled her into a small café not far from market and settled into a booth. After placing an order of French fries they could share with drinks, Tamaki decided to break the silence. "Tell me about your childhood, Haruhi. I feel like I don't know you. What was it like for you?" He said smiling at her.

Haruhi bowed her head and clenched the fabric of her hoodie. Tamaki frowned and moved to slide in next to her in the booth she occupied. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. He paled slightly thinking he made the wrong choice of topic for them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You must feel betrayed."

Realization hit him what she must be thinking causing him to snort and shake his head. "Far from it. We all understand why you did it. We love you, all of us do honestly. I just was hoping you could tell me some more about your past is all. I'm sorry for upsetting you." He felt an ache in his chest looking down at her knowing that she was upset. He never liked when he saw her like this, he was used to her sharp tongue and wit.

She looked up at him and met his gaze and gave him a soft smile. "My childhood was not all that bad actually. My brothers and Ranka kept me pretty busy. Our grandfather used to take us on outing frequently, most of the time it would be a simple outing which turned into a lesson about the businesses, but those were the best days."

Tamaki rubbed her arm as she spoke. "I like your brothers."

"I do, too. I'm extremely close to them." She smiled. The waitress arrived and placed their food and drinks on the table and left soon after, but gave a lingering glance at Tamaki before departing. Haruhi swore she could see little hearts swirling above the girl's head before she left.

Haruhi giggled. "I don't know how you can stand it." She said picking up a fry and popping it in her mouth.

"Stand what?" He raised a brow.

She playfully nudged his side. "You didn't see the look the waitress gave you?" She waggled her brows.

He chuckled and shrugged. "I didn't pay attention, how could I with a beautiful princess such as yourself in my arms."

She rolled her eyes. "Smooth recovery."

"I suppose I'm just used to it. It was the same at school, even at the university. The lingering glances, the hush whispers when I walk by. I tend not to notice as much anymore."

"I suppose." She shrugged.

He leaned closer so their faces were close together. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Snorting she plucked another fry and popped it in her mouth. "Far from it."

He leaned back and chuckled digging into the food. "I've been meaning to ask you about your grandfather, where is he?"

"Oh, he is in England most of the time now staying close to my aunt trying to mend their relationship. He gave control over the Japan branch to my…grandmother." She swallowed the lump in her throat and shivered. Anytime she would think about her she would feel the impending doom and the tightening of her muscles. She shook her head lightly knowing she still had time to relax before her grandmother returned and was determined not to waste it. "He comes back from time to time briefly. I think Aoi mentioned he will be returning for the ball."

"I am looking forward to meeting him. My father speaks highly of him actually."

A tender smile graced her lips. "He is an amazing man."

"Does he…does he know? You know about you and your grandmother." He hoped that was not too personal to ask her, but all of them were like family to him and he was curious to know since Haruhi's brothers seemed shocked to know she was being hit…again.

"No." She rasped. "I haven't said anything to him about it. I know that is why my aunt is no longer around, because of my grandmother's previous treatment of her as a child. She didn't want anything to do with her once she married."

"He should suspect I would think."

"I'm not sure, my grandmother is very clever. I'm ashamed of everything she has done to me and didn't plan on telling anyone about it." She said quietly. "She is very careful not to be seen hurting me, and I avoid her at all costs."

"I'm glad you finally did tell us. We are here for you. If you are ever in trouble, please call us. We will drop everything. You know that, right?"

"I do. She will not be returning for another week, and then there is the ball. I am sure she will be too busy to notice me…I hope."

"Ah, yes. The ball. That is when they will announce your engagement, correct?"

"I have until then to make a decision." She leaned against his arm and sighed glad they moved past the topic of her grandmother. "An impossible decision to make you know."

"I know. Like we have said, we will all remain close though."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, we are best friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are all best friends and as well as a very dysfunctional family." She shifted and looked at him, holding his gaze. "Why do you want to be matched with me, Tamaki?"

He chocked on his food and gripped his drink and took a long sip, his mind going in all directions. He never thought she would ask something like that. There were so many reasons he could give her. She was the glue that kept his makeshift family together. She was honest and fiercely protective of the ones that she loved.

"Well…I have feelings for you that run deeper than friendship."

She raised a brow. "Are you falling for me?" She teased remembering the first day they met and he had helped her find her wallet in the small pond in front of the school. Tamaki had asked her the same question…even though at the time he had no idea she was actually a girl.

He tilted his head to the side. "I have already fallen, Haruhi."

Blush painted her cheeks as she looked at him. "You…you…what?" Each time he would flirt with her, she tended to ignore his advances for several reasons. First: He was always over the top with said advances, Second: He reminded her too much of Ranka who she adored and considered her father, she had enough keeping him straight, she didn't need another person to keep in line. Third: He flirted with anyone of the female persuasion at school.

"We all have princess, in our own way. It never mattered to us that you were a commoner. We hoped that in time one of us would capture your interest. Each time any of us would flirt with you, you would brush it off. Keeping us all at arm's length in that regard. We started to think you were dense and didn't notice."

"Oh, I noticed, believe me." She rolled her eyes. "However it was hard to take it seriously when you would use the same lines on the girls at the club. I was also just a commoner like Kyoya pointed out frequently."

Tamaki clutched his chest and feigned hurt. "That hurts, Haruhi. You are so much more than they ever were. As far as Kyoya, he just liked to tease you. He enjoys verbally sparring with you a great deal."

She smiled slightly up at him and sighed. "Thanks for thinking so." She moved a tad away and leaned her back against the wall and observed him. "You must know I love all of you as well. I don't know how I was so lucky to have all of you in my life, Tamaki…even Kyoya."

"We are lucky aren't we?" He smirked over at her.

"You know, I don't think you actually love me like you think you do." She said while brushing her hands down her hoodie straightening out the fabric trying not to meet his gaze. She knew she had to say this to him and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She wanted him happy above all else, and she didn't think she could provide that for him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been flirting with me for years, over the top flirting with me, I think it has become second nature when you see me. I'm not saying that your feelings are not real, I am just saying that you are so used to me rejecting you that moved past it, and now we have a deep affection for one another that is not romantic. Besides you always call me your precious daughter."

He pursed his lips and bowed his head for a moment thinking about her words. There was part of what she was saying that was partly true. He never thought he would have a chance to have her, but he always had to flirt with her. He was protective of her and wanted her safe. Wasn't that what love was? When he first discovered she was actually a girl and the more time he spent with her, of course, he began to have romantic feelings for her, but that was three years ago. Time and people change. The love he had for her was still there, but was it different now? "I'm not sure." He said softly.

She leaned forward and cupped his cheek rubbing her thumb gently against his skin, bringing his face up to look at her. "It's not bad, Tamaki. You have me already. I am in your life for the long run. You know that, right?"

He pursed his lips and clasped her hand, tugging her from the booth like a madman on a mission. He threw a wad of bills on the table and pulled her out of the café and made his way to the waiting limo. "Tamaki, what's wrong?"

"I need to see something." He kept his pace until he reached the limo and opened the door and handed her in.

She blinked up at him when he settled close to her and pulled her slightly closer. "There is only one way I can think to solve this mystery." He swallowed the dryness in his throat. "I…I want to kiss you and see if we feel anything."

She let out a chuckle. "Is that why you were a rush?" She shook her head.

He raised a brow. "Don't you think that would prove to you, or even to myself that there is nothing here but a deep friendship?"

She nibbled her bottom lip for a moment thinking about it. It was only fair to share a kiss with Tamaki and then perhaps they both would know. Each kiss she had shared with the others had been enlightening for her. She felt more for one particular host, surprised to find when their lips met the tingling that overtook her, and the need to be closer to them. "As long as you promise to be honest about it, Tamaki. I just want happiness for you as well. Don't say you feel something when you don't, that wouldn't be fair to either one of us."

"As long as you promise the same."

Nodding she shifted closer to him. He cupped the side of her face, his fingers brushing lightly against her jaw. The sensation was quite pleasant causing her to shiver slightly. He pressed his lips to hers, and she threaded her fingers through his hair. She almost chuckled to herself when her first thought was that his hair was soft, but not as soft as Honey's. He did smell amazing to her though, he always had. It almost felt like home to her whenever she smelled it. Perhaps it was because he always glomped her whenever he saw her. It was a comforting feeling. Each of the host particular scents were unique and brought great comfort to her. Home.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth he delved deeper and hummed in contentment. He shuffled slightly closer and concentrated on the kiss. He was surprised when she reciprocated and lightly nipped his tongue with her teeth, teasing him. He furrowed his brows as he continued to kiss her, willing himself to feel the spark or the rush of heat. He pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and gazed at her.

She was right. He loved her but was not in love with her the way she deserved. _'Shit.'_ She raised a brow at him as he continued to study her. "Perhaps we did it wrong." He said weakly.

She flicked his forehead before she pulled him into a tight hug. "Gods, I love you, Tamaki, but when I kissed you, there was no tingling or romantic feelings. Just a feeling of comfort and as weird as it might sound, of my true home. Which is with all of you. My safe place."

He held her closer and buried his head in the crook of her neck and let out a dry laugh. "Me, too. Don't even think for a moment, I don't love you because I do, it was just…"

"I know." She whispered. "We were meant to be best friends."

"Yes." He pressed a light kiss to her neck and sighed. "Best friends..forever."


	9. Last date-Takashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her final date with one of her potential matches. Takashi has the day planned, but it doesn't go as planned. Surprises ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I posted my last chapter the beginning of December. A few days before Christmas, my baby brother was in a severe car accident that broke his back and caused brain damage. My parents picked me up on the way from Florida to Michigan and we drove all afternoon and night to get to him. He was in ICU for days. When I returned home I was really not in a place where I could write. My brother and I, even though several years apart are extremely close. My heart was just not in it.
> 
> Sigh...last week my step-mum, whom I have known literally all my life had a heart attack, so I was keeping in contact with my father, and my six siblings over that whole ordeal. 
> 
> I wrote this scene well before that happened and I needed to 'sit' on it for a bit so I could review it with fresh eyes, and make sure it was somewhat coherent. Alas, I am sad to say that the outline of this story was destroyed while I was in Michigan via a verrrry naughty dog. I am old school and write everything down in an outline. I know where I wanted this story to go, but with that setback, it was frustrating as well as heartbreaking. Lesson learned. Google Docs, etc from now on. I am sorry for the delay and I will do my best to update again soon. I just need to organize my thoughts once more and ensure I can make this story a decent one for everyone. 
> 
> Thank you for your support and understanding. 
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> Paddlin'

Mori looked over at Haruhi who sat next to him in the limo. She looked adorable today wearing a deep blue summer dress. Her hair was down today, and his mouth twitched as he looked at her. Blue was his favorite color and he wondered if the twins picked that out intentionally knowing that it was.

He had the day planned out and thought a lot about what he had to say to her. Words were never easy for him to come by, he always showed his feelings through his actions which Haruhi seemed to understand at the time, but when it came to love she was still naive. She was the only one besides his cousin, Mitsukuni that could read his actions.

"You look beautiful today, Haruhi." He said in a low voice, still fighting his nervousness.

Turning her head, Haruhi looked at him and blinked. She gave him a breathtaking smile. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. You look good, too." A light blush painted her cheeks and he let out a small chuckle. She was perfect.

"Thank you. I wanted to ask how you are feeling? Do you need any more of the healing cream?"

She shook her head slowly. "I think I will be alright. Thank you though. I am still slightly tender, but the bruising has started to fade." She said softly.

He clasped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze trying to reassure her that he was there for her. They continued to hold hands each lost in their own thoughts as they continued to their first stop on their date. He hoped he would be able to express himself properly by the end of the day.

The limo pulled up at the Koganji Temple in Sugamo Tokyo. It was a temple that he had heard of that he had yet to visit. He held onto Haruhi's hand as she stepped out of the limo and looked around with interest. "This is the Koganji temple, known as the healing temple." He said as they walked towards the crowd of people.

"Healing temple?" She raised a brow at him.

"It is said if you clean the statue of the Jizo togenuki where you are injured or hurt, it will help heal you." He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "It is a place that I heard of some time ago and wanted to visit. I thought you would as well."

Haruhi smiled warmly up at him and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. It's very thoughtful of you. It couldn't hurt try."

They made their way through the crowd of people and stopped by the shops on their way. There was, plenty to see and he watched Haruhi closely as she took in the sights. She continued to hold his hand and seemed to be at ease being around him. He was thankful for that. He had spent more time with her over the past three years and she frequently would hold his or Mitsukuni's hands when they had an outing for fear she would get lost or wander off.

He let go of her hand when they approached the statue of Jizo togenuki and each took a side. Haruhi picked up the small wooden ladle and poured it on the head of the statue along with the back and chest. She picked up the small white cloth and began to rub along the back, head, and chest. He furrowed his brow as he watched. He wondered if her chest was hurting.

Once they were finished they walked around for a short time before heading back to the limo to their next stop. He handed her in and slid in next to her with ease. Haruhi turned to him and gave him a small smile. "That was wonderful, Mori-senpai."

He cleared his throat and gave a small nod. "I would like it if you called me Takashi." He paused for a moment and clasped her hand. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

A light blush painted her cheeks and she gave a small nod. "If you are sure…Takashi." She said in a quiet voice.

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded. He loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. "I am." He finally said. "Haruhi." He paused for a moment to gain her attention. "Could I ask you a personal question?"

She gave a light chuckle. "Of course. We have become very close over the years and I treasure your friendship."

"When we were at the shrine when we cleaned the Jizo togenuki, why did you rub the chest area? Are you having pain there?" He gazed at her and watched as many emotions flicked across her face. The one thing over the past few years spending time with her, she was an open book for him now to read.

She bit her lower lip and swallowed the thickness in her throat. "Not pain in terms you are thinking." She said whispered.

He raised a brow at her and shifted in his seat to look at her more closely. "If there is something bothering you, I hope you know you can talk to me, Haruhi."

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "My heart hurts deeply. The physical and emotional abuse are at times too much for me to bear. Now that I am back," She took a deep breath. "I find that I am carrying anger and it is something I am not used to."

He nodded his head slowly. "Have you tried meditation like Mitsukuni and I have taught you?"

"I have tried, but every little noise in that place makes me uneasy. Even though I know she is not there at this moment I still find it difficult."

He turned and pressed a button on the side and lowered the window to the driver. "Please bring us back to the estate." He stated simply and rolled the window back up.

"What are we doing?" Haruhi asked with a slight panic in her voice.

"I think that perhaps being at my place on the estate even though you have never been there it is surrounded by someplace familiar, and that may help you. I can help you meditate or you may use the mediation room at the estate if that is your wish. You are safe there, Haruhi. No one will hurt you there."

A small tear slipped from her eye and cascaded down her flushed cheek. Takashi caught it and cupped her cheek surprised at his own boldness. He was pleased when she leaned further into his touch as he lightly rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb trying to sooth the pain away. "Thank you." She said in a soft whisper.

"Hn."

Once at the estate Takashi helped Haruhi out of the limo and waved the driver off. He was unsure how long they would be there. He clasped her hand and led her to his own house that was settled on the estate. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. "I thought you may like some privacy. We can go see my family after we are done if you wish. Mitsukuni is at the dojo so it will be just you and I here for now." He said quietly.

Haruhi stepped inside and looked around. She had never been in his place. Whenever she came over they usually were at the dojo or in the main estate. "Thank you, Takashi." She turned and looked over her shoulder at him and gave a small smile.

"There are some of your clothes here in the main estate. If you want I can go get them for you so you can change and start to meditate."

She looked down at her outfit and let out a small snort. "That might make this easier."

He nodded and slipped out the door leaving her alone. She stepped further into the house and looked around the sitting room. She saw a huge bookshelf with knickknacks with several books and photos. She stepped closer and tilted her head to the side and picked up a photo. It was of The Host Club together when she first started. She let out a giggle and set the photo down and continued.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she picked up the next photo. It was a picture of her and Takashi standing side by side at one of their many outings. What caught her attention was the way he was looking at her. There was a longing in his expression as he looked down at her. How could she have never noticed that before?

 _'Could he actually have…feelings for me?'_ Her heart thumped painfully in her chest. She had accepted long ago she could never be with him, and to shove any romantic feelings for any of them away. Sadly, her brain and her heart did not always cooperate. She always felt drawn to Takashi, as well as Mitsukuni. _'Probably because I spend most of my time with them, that is all. He couldn't possibly see me in that way. He probably sees me a sister.'_ She frowned at that idea.

She didn't hear the door open when he came back. His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding in her hand. He closed his eyes briefly and clenched the clothes in his hands tighter as he padded forward to stand behind her. "Haruhi." He said quietly.

She whirled around to face him, and the picture tumbled from her hold. His fast reflexes caught the picture and his eyes slowly rose to hers. She had her hand clasped to her chest and her eyes were wide, a maelstrom of emotions battling within her. He stood straighter and placed the photo securely on the shelf behind her. "Here are your clothes. You can go change."

Her fingers brushed against his as she grabbed her clothes from his hold. "O-Okay." She stammered her face flushing a rosy red as she stepped away from him.

"The bathroom is the third door on the right." He called after her retreating form.

He looked at the picture recently placed on the bookshelf and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had forgotten he had that out in the open when he invited her back here. Mitsukuni had taken the picture and gave it to him last year. It was his favorite picture because it was the only one with just the two of them together. The rest of the pictures he had were of all of them, but this one…this one was larger and was the center of the collection. It was precious to him. A warm memory of that day.

He clenched his jaw and steeled his resolve. He needed to tell her exactly how he felt about her. He couldn't afford to back down now and lose her to someone else because he was too chicken shit to say anything to her. She was far more important to him than a simple _'prize'_ of winning her affections.

He felt dread settle over him thinking of her with anyone else. Kyoya would use her as a pawn to appease his father, and she deserved better than that. She was everything to Takashi. She had a way of bringing him to his knees which was a feat alone. No one could ever make him feel as much as she could. Her simple gestures of kindness to him and his family never went unnoticed. Everyone in his family was already enamored with her and hoped she would join their family…permanently. _'No pressure with that.'_ He let out a humorless chuckle.

Soft footsteps were heard padding in his direction and he gave Haruhi a small smile as she walked towards him. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She cleared her throat and nodded slowly. He reached for her hand and clasped it and lead her towards the small garden that was in the back. He slid the doors open and led her to a small area and released her hand and sat gracefully for his large frame and folded his legs watching her intently as she mimicked his movements until they were facing each other, their knees touching.

"Close your eyes and find your center." He said quietly. He watched her briefly as she closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

They sat there quietly for some time and he began to feel sleepy. He slid his eyes open and saw her brown eyes focused on him. He raised a brow at her in question. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you, Takashi." She reached forward and squeezed his hand that was resting on his thigh.

"Do you wish to talk about it now?"

She shifted slightly closer and gave him a small smile. "Like I said the anger was consuming me. I have tried to bury it within me, and I found that I was." She paused trying to find the correct phrasing. "I suppose just going through the motions." She bowed her head and shook her head. "I also feel terrible having to choose." She whispered.

He tugged her hand and wrapped his arms around her small frame and settled her on his lap. She didn't stiffen at the action which surprised him, but the need to comfort her was almost overwhelming. He wanted…needed to protect her. "We all know this is a difficult decision for you." He murmured as he tucked her head under his chin.

She laughed bitterly. "All she cares about is alliances. I am just a mere pawn in her sick game. I believe she picked all of you just to hurt me emotionally."

He sat there quietly and thought about what she said. He wouldn't put it past her grandmother, although he didn't know the vile creature well, he knew the type. "Perhaps." He paused and held her a little closer. "I know it must be hard to pick one of us, but you know how we all feel about you, even before we found out you were part of the elite society."

She moved her head and tilted it back and gazed at him. "You are all so precious to me." She whispered. "I tried so hard not to have any romantic feelings for any of you because I knew my future was not my own." Her chest tightened thinking about it.

He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He felt her soft, warm breath brush against his mouth and he had to hold back a groan. "We didn't have that same outlook. We…well as far as I know all of us have romantic feelings towards you, even though you were not part of the elite world. You were never common to any of us, Haruhi." He said quietly.

He heard her soft gasp and his eyes slowly slid open and looked at her softened expression. "Even you?" She gave him a small smile.

He chuckled and buried his head in the crook of her neck and planted a soft kiss causing her to shiver. "Even me." He rumbled. "Since the first day, I met you I have had these feelings and they have continued to grow over the years."

Her hands brushed through his hair, her blunt nails scraping lightly against his scalp. "I." She swallowed the dryness in her throat. "I have feelings for you, too Takashi." She said softly.

His head jerked back, and he looked at her with wide eyes. His stomach flipped and tightened hearing her soft-spoken words. Surely, he heard her wrong. There was no way she could find him appealing. He was the stoic one. He was never good with words or expressing himself.

She chuckled lightly at his bewildered expression, his eyes searching her face for deception with her words. She moved her hand and cupped his cheek. Her heart began to slam against her ribcage as she closed the distance between them and gently brushed her lips against his. He was always her protector, her anchor when life was pulling her away.


	10. The ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, that would be Bisco Hatori. I write this for fun and make no profit from it.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Still recovering from carpal tunnel/elbow surgery, with that said I had this half written before and finished it...tonight. So this is rough, and unedited sorry about that. When time lapses I will come back and correct. I just wanted to get it out here for you and thank you for waiting for this next installment.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and love. You are all without a doubt, the best.

The evening of the ball had arrived and Haruhi looked around the room with disinterest. She hated these kinds of functions before, but now she had a feeling of dread curling in the pit of her stomach. She felt that something was off. Her grandmother seemed too cheerful tonight when escorting her the ballroom. Everyone here with their fake smiles and obnoxious laughs that were too loud grated her nerves to no end.

She had to admit the ballroom looked stunning. Her grandmother always knew how to put these dreadful functions on. Servants walked silently amongst the vultures…guests offering to refresh drinks, as well as the hors-d'oeuvre. The room was awash with colors of evening gowns and black tuxes. The chandeliers were bright and sparkling. A small orchestra was nestled to the side playing loud enough to dance, but also hold conversations.

Haruhi shifted slightly trying to breath easier in her own gown. It was deep burgundy in color with a sweetheart strapless neckline that flared out slightly at the waist, with chiffon and tulle. It was simple but elegant. She hated it, especially the corset she wore under it.

She would never complain though because the twins worked very hard on her dress as well as her 'look' as they called it. Kaoru styled her hair up in a fancy chignon with a diamond comb holding it in place, some of her hair framing her petite face. Thankfully Hikaru left her makeup light stating that she didn't need it at all. She wore her mother's diamond necklace and earrings.

Haruhi stood beside her brothers as they mingled with the crowd. Her grandmother had insisted that Haruhi spend time with each of their guest that was invited to the ball to have her known since she is now back and about to be engaged and not to linger with her 'former' friends.

She had looked for her grandfather frequently knowing he had promised her that he would be there. Her eyes kept searching for him to no avail. Daichi noticing her distraction leaned closer to her and kissed her temple before whispering to her that he would go call their grandfather and check on him before he stepped away.

Bowing slightly to the people that she knew she would never remember their names she stepped away with the guidance of Aoi who gripped her elbow lightly. "Would you like to dance, Haruhi?"

Smiling up at him she gave him a small nod as he changed course and led her delicately to the center of the floor where several others were dancing.

"You look beautiful tonight Haruhi. I know you always hated these functions." Aoi grinned down at her as he led her around the room slowly.

"I do hate these things." She sighed. "I am just glad that tonight grandmother will announce my engage me to Takashi." She bit her lip slightly and looked up at her brother with worried eyes. "I just hope it will be a quick engagement." She added quietly.

Tightening his grip on her small waist and nodded minutely. "We understand. I am sure a short engagement would be best."

Briefly looking around the room Haruhi searched once again for her grandfather. Aoi noting this gave her a small smile when her eyes met his. "I am sure he is just running late is all, you know he wouldn't miss this for the world."

"It is not like him to be late." She frowned. She hadn't spoken to her grandfather in a week, she regretted not calling him yesterday to remind him.

"True, this is probably why grandmother has yet to announce your engagement because she is waiting for him. She wanted you to dance with everyone as well I am sure to make sure you are noticed because after your announcement as Mori's intended I am sure you will not leave his arms." He smirked and let out a small chuckle when Haruhi blushed deeply. It was an odd sight to see her blush, but whenever he and Diachi managed it was a sight to behold. He was pleased to note that Mori treated his sister with care and they both seemed to care for each other deeply already.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Aoi turned his head in that direction. "Do you mind if I cut in?" A tall man stood beside him expectantly with a small smirk on his face. Aoi recognized him immediately and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from growling at him. It was Ootori Akito. With a curt nod, he released his sister and stepped back knowing he could not deny him, not with his grandmother watching them closely all night.

Smiling brightly down at Haruhi, Akito took in her petite form and his grin broadened. "Hello Haruhi, my name is Ootori Akito." He bowed deeply and grabbed her hand gently and kissed the back of her hand before pulling her to his person.

Haruhi swallowed the thickness in her throat as she looked up at him. She had never met Kyoya's brother's before, and in all honesty, she hoped that she never would. "Ootori-sama." She said around her tight throat.

Akito let out a deep chuckle, his grip on her waist tightened smiling down at her. "There is no need for such formalities, Haruhi. Just call me Akito."

She internally rolled her eyes at him. _'I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Arrogant rich bastard.'_

"You look stunning tonight." His gray eyes twinkled as he appraised her slowly making her feel uncomfortable. "I had to come over and make your acquaintance before the night was over."

How was it that Kyoya seemed so normal compared to his brother and his father she didn't know. When she first met Kyoya, of course, she thought him conceded, but over the years she cherished their friendship and now knew how poorly he was treated by his own father, sadly this was a feeling that was all too familiar to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled with a tight smile.

He led her in silence for a time just watching her as he guided her with the grace she never poised in her life around the floor. His stare was unnerving. The more he ogled her the more she became conscious of his hands flexing on her waist when her eyes drifted. He seemed to want to have a staring contest with her. Finally, when she was about to speak because she was feeling uncomfortable he spoke in a low voice to her.

"My father tells me that you graduated top of your class at Ouran. That is impressive considering you managed it living as a commoner."

She stiffened briefly in his arms. _'Why in the hell was Kyoya's father talking about her to his other son?_  ' Her mind raced trying to think of something to say. She was quite pissed he mentioned her commoner status with distaste. She was never one to look down on others even though she came from money. Apparently, she was an oddity. No, her brothers were the same, so were her parents and grandfather. The friendships she made at Ouran with the Host although they never looked down at her, she knew they didn't go out of their way to mingle with the lower class.

She relaxed slightly remembering the conversation she had with Kyoya on their date when he told her his father wanted him to court her, if he didn't he would ask Akito to. Now things clicked in place for her.

She took a slow studying breath and squared her shoulders slightly before answering him. "It is my belief that social classes hold no difference when it comes to intelligence, Ootori-sama." She raised a brow at him. "I know you and your family find merit in people that come from your own social standing regardless of their intelligence, as long as they can serve a purpose to help the Ootori's, and only then you will even acknowledge them."

Akito internally smirked as he watched the fire blaze in her eyes as she spoke to him. His father was indeed correct, she had fire and passion within that petite frame. She amused him which was something that was rare these days.

Before he could retort to goad her on further, he noticed that Morinozuka Takashi was standing next to them not realizing the music had drifted to another piece. He narrowed his eyes at him briefly before he slid them back to Haruhi.

"It appears my time is up." He lifted her hand gently and brushed his lips on the back of her hand. "I look forward to speaking with you again soon." He winked and nodded at Takashi before he strolled away.

Takashi followed his retreating form before he relaxed. He didn't like the Ootori's with the exception of Kyoya. He gazed down at Haruhi and pulled her closer to him and started to lead her. "You look enchanting tonight, Saiai." He rumbled.

He felt her relax in his hold and let out a slow breath. Now that he had her in his arms he could relax. He watched her from afar this evening as she was led by her brothers around the room speaking to everyone noting her stiff posture.

"You look handsome, Takashi." She said in a breathy whisper trying to regain her equilibrium. She noted the tightness in his eyes when he watched Akito walk away. She couldn't blame him, not really. He was unsettled and tonight felt odd.

"Has my grandmother had a chance to speak to your parents yet?" She asked quietly so no one would overhear them.

He squeezed her hand gently and offered her a small smile. "Not yet."

Haruhi bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. All she wanted to do was escape from here, but it seemed this night was dragging on. "I think she may be waiting for my grandfather to arrive, perhaps he wanted to speak with them as well."

"Maybe." He said as he looked around the room. He noticed her brothers watching them with a worried expression on their faces leaning towards each other having a conversation away from the others. His stomach flipped not liking the look they were sending them. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Let's not worry about that right now." She offered him her special smile reserved only for him. "We are together right now, Koishi and I want to enjoy this moment. I hope he will be here soon. I can't wait for you to meet him."

He gave her a returning smile and nodded. "Of course. I look forward to meeting him, too."

They fell silent as he led her around the ballroom and cherished being with each other. They had spoken today on the phone, but he had not seen her at all. When he first caught sight of her, he almost swallowed his tongue noticing how beautiful she looked, of course, she was always beautiful to him, but tonight she almost glowed. He could not wait to call her his completely and start their life together. It couldn't happen soon enough.

A small dinging sound caught everyone's attention as the music stopped. All eyes turned to the noise and Haruhi's grandmother Cho stood on the small landing at the end of the room at the end of a double sweeping staircase to the second floor.

Cho smiled brightly at everyone looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Haruhi and her smile widened. "Haruhi, darling." She motioned for her to come to her.

Haruhi met Takashi's worried eyes and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she made her way to her grandmother. She looked around the room briefly and swallowed the lump in her throat when she caught the pale complections on her brother's face. _'Did something happen to grandfather?'_

Haruhi lifted her gown and took her grandmother's proffered hand as she stepped up the few steps and settled next to her. Her grandmother squeezed her hand hard causing her to flinch slightly. It was a warning not to fidget and to behave. Haruhi tried to offer everyone a small smile as she stilled next to her, but her face felt numb. She was worried, terribly so.

"As you know this is a special evening for us, and I invited you all here to celebrate the engagement of my beautiful granddaughter, Haruhi." Cho paused and looked over at Haruhi with a glint in her eye before returning to the crowd.

Haruhi's ears started to buzz and she took a steadying breath. She didn't understand why her grandmother was making this announcement with her beloved grandfather present. Maybe he was just late and told her to make the announcement without him. She silently prayed that he was alright and tried to remain in the here and now.

"I am here to announce to everyone here that Ootori Akito has asked for Haruhi's hand in marriage and she graciously accepted."

Haruhi watched as everything seemed to slow down as Ootori Yoshi stepped up the stairs along with his son, Akito. Haruhi blinked slowly before realization slammed into her. _'NO! no, no, no!'_ Her eyes widened as she felt panic begin to claw at her and she paled. Her eyes seeking Takashi's for comfort as she began to tremble. She noted the pain and anger in his eyes before he broke eye contact and bowed his head and walked away, his hands clenched tightly.

Akito settled next to her and grabbed her other hand and brought it up to his lips meeting her wide-eyed gaze and winked at her. Yes, he did love the fire within her but was absolutely looking forward to breaking her and putting her together again the way he saw fit. She would know her place by his side.

Yoshio stood next to his son looking at Haruhi with a triumphant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Saiai and Koichi both mean beloved in Japanese, I hope I got that right.


	11. Ootori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the ball arrives and Haruhi has to accept the changes that are happening in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, that would be Bisco Hatori. I write this for fun and make no profit from it.
> 
> This will become slightly darker before we see the light again, but hang in there! Please enjoy the next installment.
> 
> ~Paddlin

Haruhi looked down at her phone and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had been trying to contact Takashi all day and it always went to his voicemail. She left several messages, but he had not returned her call. She didn't have the courage to contact any of the other hosts, but Takashi was her boyfriend, well…he was until her bitch of a grandmother gave her to the Ootori's on a golden platter.

Laying on the bed she looked up at the ceiling closing her eyes holding her cell phone to her chest praying that Takashi would call her. She needed him in the most desperate way. A small tear trekked down her cheek dipping into her hair surprising her that she had any tears left to cry. That is all she had done since last night. She felt so lost at the moment. Why is he shunning her away? They all had promised her that no matter what that they would be there for her. Was that all a lie?

Her door suddenly opening causing her to jump and bolt upright hoping it was Takashi. Her grandmother walked in with a grin on her face. Ootori Akito and Yoshio standing on either side of her with pleased smiles on their faces.

"Grandmother." Haruhi narrowed her eyes at her.

Her grandmother walked towards the bed and Haruhi slipped out of it and stood. She would not be at a disadvantage. Stopping in front of her Cho gave Haruhi a bright smile. "It has been decided that you will leave and live at the Ootori's from now on."

"W-what? Why?"

Cho tsked her and shook her head. "Yoshio and I had a discussion last night, we both know how willful you can be. It is for the best that you reside there to learn your place. We wouldn't want you to tarnish their name now would we?"

Haruhi clenched her fist, her other hand gripping her cell phone tightly. Cho raised a brow nodding her head towards Haruhi's phone. "You will not be needing your cell phone, darling. You will have no more contact with your little friends until after the wedding. Hand it over."

Haruhi took a deep breath swallowing the divine rage that was building inside of her. Lifting her hand slowly Haruhi cut her gaze to the side of her bed. With a satisfied smirk, she met her grandmother's eye and dropped her phone into a glass of water effectively destroying it. Haruhi would not chance her grandmother reading her messages or detailed notes she had on her.

Cho narrowed her eyes raising her hand to strike her for embarrassing her in front of their guest. Haruhi didn't even flinch as she watched the hand coming towards her.

She was surprised when Akito gripped Cho's wrist and squeezed. "You will refrain from touching what is mine." He met Haruhi's eyes. "I will see to her punishments from now on."

Cho ripped her hand away and let out a small huff. "She will need a lot of guidance I can assure you to know her place. Perhaps you will have better luck taming her." Turning on her heel she stormed out of the room leaving Akito, Yoshio, and Haruhi standing there.

Akito gave Haruhi a lopsided smile grasping her wrist tugging her towards him. "We will pack your bag and leave, I will make sure that you pack appropriately."

Yoshio grinned at Haruhi as she passed causing her to grit her teeth from making a snarky remark. He was pleased that he and Cho came to an agreement about Haruhi. She would make a fine addition to his family. Although he did enjoy her fiery spirit he knew Akito could curve that…over time.

Straightening he nodded at his son. "I will meet both of you in the limo, don't take too long."

Making it to the foyer Yoshio met Cho's gaze. "Be sure to have your husband sign the contracts and soon, I want them to be married as soon as possible."

Cho waved her hand in the air dismissing his concern. "You need not worry about that. I will ensure the contract is in order shortly."

"See that you do. I will wait for you to send them to me only for so long before I take this matter into my own hands." Turning he stepped out the door to wait for his son and Haruhi.

He didn't have to wait long for Akito and Haruhi to appear. Haruhi slid into the limo shifting so she was leaning against the window on the bench facing him in a failed attempt to get away from Akito.

Akito frowned looking over at her when he slid in next to her. Shifting his body over next to hers he lifting his arm causing her to flinch. Letting out a low sigh he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side tucking her head under his chin making small circles against her smooth skin as they pulled away.

Haruhi trembled in his hold trying to calm her racing heartbeat. She tried to pull from his hold only to cause him to tighten his arm around her. "Do not." He said in a low voice. "You are mine now, Haruhi. You will need to get used to my touch."

Swallowing the dryness in her throat she slid her eyes closed. If she tried hard enough perhaps she could envision it was Takashi holding her. No matter how hard she tried during the ride it didn't work. First, his build was all wrong and he smelled different. Not that it was bad, it was just Takashi had a musky almost earthy smell about him that soothed her. It was uniquely him and would know it anywhere.

Once they arrived at the Ootori estate Akito clasped her hand with his and tugged her from the limo guiding her into the house. Entering the foyer he nodded at the maid that opened the door and pulled her up the stairs with her trailing behind him, his hand still grasping hers in a tight hold.

They stopped at the second floor and he turned right speaking for the first time since entering the house as he led her down a long hallway. "This whole wing is ours. You are not allowed to go anywhere without me or telling me where you are going." He paused his step when she didn't answer. Turning his head he grasped her chin lightly and tilted her head up meeting his gaze. "Do you understand?"

Clearing her throat delicately she knew she had to answer. "Yes."

Satisfied with her answer he continued to the end of the hall at a large double door not stopping his stride as he opened it and ushered her inside. He led her to the plush couch and lowered her down. Looking at her for a moment he turned back to the doors and pulled out a key locking them.

The sound of the lock slamming into place made Haruhi's heart slam against her chest. Did he seriously just lock them in here? Trying to slow her breathing she looked down at her lap and concentrated. She felt panic begin to curl in her gut.

Akito kept his back to her for a moment pleased with the events of the day. He turned sauntering over to her taking her countenance. She was beautiful and now she was his. Lowering himself to his knees in front of her he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck taking a deep breath. The coil in his abdomen tightening in anticipation with the softness of her skin and her scent alone.

Since learning about Haruhi over six months ago, he had been watching her from afar and doing his research on her wanting to learn everything that was Haruhi. What he found amazed him. She was intelligent and had a feisty spirit which he found amusing. Most of the women he had known where too insipid, he wanted someone with some sort of passion. All the women before had none of these qualities with the exception of one. Locking those thoughts down brushing them aside knowing they would do no good to dwell on them, he held her slightly closer.

He thought he had lost his chance to have Haruhi, she was becoming an obsession with him. He would shift through her pictures that he had taken while watching her as well as reading the detail file he had on her. Just before the ball his father had called him into his study and told him that things had changed and that he was able to come to an agreement with Haruhi's grandmother and Akito would be matched with her. It seemed only fair to Akito, he wanted her the most, certainly more than his younger brother, Kyoya who was just as cold as their father. No, he was a far better match for her than anyone.

Akito had a difficult time not snapping Cho's wrist when she raised a hand to Haruhi. He knew of all the abuse Cho put her through doing his research and it angered him. He knew that he wouldn't beat Haruhi, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to break her down to make her behave and see him…only him. Eventually, he would be all she would think about and see. She would see how much he could protect and care for her. He would have no other touch her ever again.

"This is your life now, Haruhi. The sooner you come to accept it, the more freedom you will gain." He said in a soothing tone. "I don't want to punish you, but I will if I have to."

Haruhi held her breath trying not the flinch as he held her planting wet kisses on her neck. He was making her skin crawl. The only touch she wanted and needed was that of Takashi.

Thinking about him made her heart clench painfully. Why had he shunned her? Did he not have any feelings for her at all? Was it just a game to him, to all of them to see who could win her affections? A sob broke through her throat causing her to suck in a deep breath.

Akito pulled back planting one hand on her hip, the other cupping her cheek. "Oh my dear, there is no reason to cry. I promise in time you will come to enjoy being an Ootori and all I can offer you. You will learn to love me." Leaning forward he brushed his lips against hers gently.

Standing he tugged her with him. "Come, I will show you to the bathroom where you can freshen up."

They entered a lavish bedroom much like her own. A large bed in the center made her stumble slightly as he pulled her further into the room. Entering the closet he guided her to the left side. "These are all your new clothes on this side." Pulling out several drawers he plucked out several items before closing them again. "You will wear these to bed this evening."

Clasping her hand once again he guided her to the large bathroom. Letting go of her hand he moved towards the large tub and started to fiddle with the knobs as well as pouring in scented oil in the water with his back turned towards her.

She let her eyes wander around the room blanching slightly when seeing all her favorite products lined the long counter. How long were they planning this? The clothes, the products, everything made her freeze. Was giving her a choice just a something to torment her with by her grandmother? She didn't put it past the vile bitch to do something like this to her. She always enjoyed not only beating Haruhi but also emotionally tearing her down.

She was pulled out of her musings when Akito appeared in her line of vision. "Take a bath and relax for now. I've sent word to have our meal brought here to our room so we may get to know each other in a private setting."

Nodding mutely Akito grinned down at her kissing her forehead before stepping back towards the door. "Don't take too long, pet. You wouldn't want me to come in here to help me wash you would you?"

Once the door clicked shut, Haruhi moved stiffly towards the door planning on locking it. Her eyes widened when she noted there was no lock on the door. Lowering herself to the floor she wrapped her arms around her knees and clenched her eyes shut trying not to panic it would do no good.

She wasn't entirely sure which was worse for her. Living with her grandmother or being forced to marry Akito. At least with her grandmother, she knew what to expect, but with the Ootori's she had no idea what games they would play with her.

Taking a deep breath she stood on shaky legs beginning the task of bathing. She would bathe as he asked her to, it was expected of her. She had known from a young age that this would be her lot in life, to obey one's husband or husband-to-be. She just needed to play along for now until she could possibly find a way out of this situation. The only way she could do that was to gain his trust and in turn…her freedom.


	12. Where is Haruhi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly me, I forgot to add this chapter before. Sorry about that. This one happens before her confrontation with Kyoya.

Aoi and Diachi entered the house late in the evening. The house was quiet with the exception of a few servants bustling around. Making their way up to Haruhi’s suite they paused at her door. When she didn’t answer they opened the door and slipped inside, they wanted to check on her since the ball was last night they hadn’t the opportunity to speak with her since her announcement. Their grandmother had awoken them earlier that morning and sent them to deal with several issues with one of their resorts.

Aoi looked around after flicking on the lights. “I wonder if she is sleeping.” He said looking at Diachi.

Diachi leaned his head against her chamber door trying to hear any sounds coming from inside. Not hearing anything he gave a tentative knock. “Haruhi. It’s me, Diachi, are you in there?”

No answer.

“Open it. I want to make sure she is alright.” Aoi whispered.

Taking a deep breath Diachi slowly opened the door stepping inside followed by Aoi. Looking around the room he noted that the bathroom door was slightly open as well as her closet. “I wonder where she is?”

Aoi tugged at his brother’s jacket and nodded towards her bed. “Dia, our picture is missing.”

Diachi snapped his head to the nightstand where a picture of the three of them was usually nestled. Not only was the picture missing, but sitting in a glass of water was their sister’s cellphone.

Dread began to curl in Aoi’s gut. “Do you think she left.”

“Let’s go speak to grandmother. I don’t like the looks of this. I know things were bad, but I didn’t think she would run away, especially without telling us.”

Aoi paused for a moment before snatching the cellphone from the glass and wrapping it in a small cloth pocketing it following after his brother down to their grandmother’s office. He hoped that she would hold the answers that they were seeking. Both he and Diachi were extremely close to their sister and it did not bode well that she appeared to have left, and without telling either of them.

In retrospect, he wished he had spoken to her last night when her engagement was announced but her grandmother had kept her busy, Ootori Akito and Yoshio had surrounded her. They knew something was amiss when Diachi came back and told him that their grandfather didn’t answer, but his assistant told them he was out of the country on business and wouldn’t be back for a month.

Aoi asked Diachi if he left a message but told him he didn’t because it was a moot point, the engagement was to be announced that evening.

He was pulled out of his musings not realizing he was standing in front of his grandmother’s desk until his twin, Diachi started to speak. “Grandmother, do you know where Haruhi is?”

Tilting her head to the side Cho gave her grandson’s a small smile. _‘Of course, they would wonder where that useless girl is.’_ “She is at the Ootori’s.” She paused. “From now on.”

Aoi cleared his throat trying to reign in his temper not liking the gleam in his grandmother’s eye. “Pardon me, grandmother, but it was our assumption that Haruhi had chosen Morinozuka.”

Cho raised her brow. “Sadly that simply was not the case. Haruhi came to me just before the ball quite upset about the whole ordeal having to choose between her friends. We spoke at length about it and it was decided that she would be engaged to Ootori Akito for he had shown an interest in her as well. She readily agreed to the match to save her friends from any heartache she may have brought to them. After all, it was her decision. I just simply granted her wish.”

Cho stood and rounded the desk and faced her grandsons. “I am sure after the wedding she will be available to spend time with you, she is now trying to learn about her husband-to-be that is why she left to be with him, she didn’t wish for distractions.”

Aoi furrowed his brow for a moment before bowing. “Thank you grandmother, we shall retire for the evening.”

Cho leaned forward and kissed both of them on the cheek and waved them off. “I will speak to both of you about your findings today in regards to the resort.”

“As you wish.” Diachi bowed and followed his brother out each lost in their own thoughts. They had been so sure that Haruhi was extremely happy with being matched with Morinozuka, it didn’t make sense. He would speak to Aoi about this and get to the bottom of this.

Cho waited for a few moments before she opened the safe and pulled out the contract with Ootori Yoshio. She sat in her chair rubbing the bridge of her nose letting out a frustrated sigh. Ootori had insisted that her husband sign the contract for the beneficial match because technically her husband was the head of the company even though she ran the Japanese branch. Anything to do with their grandchildren had to go through him, unfortunately, Ootori knew this. She asked him to let her speak to her husband about the matter and not to interfere that her husband was unavailable but she knew where she could send the contract.

She had a plan to make this work so none were the wiser not until it was too late to undo anything. She would wait for a short time before submitting the contract back to Ootori forging the signature. To him, it would appear she had mailed the contract to her husband who was in America at the moment. She only knew that from a memo he had sent her via email.

Making a sound of disgust in the back of her throat she thought about his reasons for being in England and running things from there. He wanted to spend time with their daughter. She didn’t understand why she was not allowed to speak to her daughter, the ungrateful girl wanted nothing to do with her since she arranged match she had made for her all those years ago. Haruhi was just like her which chaffed her to no end. Ungrateful for all the sacrifices that were made for their benefits. She always did what was necessary for both of them to ensure they would succeed in life, after all, it was difficult for a woman to succeed in this world, the best she could do for both of them was to ensure she made them into dutiful wives.

She wouldn’t allow her husband to interfere on Haruhi’s behalf because she knew what was best for her. Letting out a sigh she returned the contract and clicked off the light to go to bed content that all her machinations would work.

 

* * *

 

 

Haruhi swallowed the thickness in her throat trying in vain to regulate her breathing as Akito lead her to the large bed. She had hoped that she would have a separate room from him at least until the night of the wedding, that appeared not to be the case. It was mortifying what he had made her dress in, but now the thought of them…she couldn’t even complete the thought. She gripped the sheer silk of her gown and bowed her head.

Akito noticing Haruhi’s breathing had spiked pulled back the comforter settling her gently on the side of the bed and faced her. “I will not do anything to you, Haruhi. You are simply sharing a bed with me because I am to be your husband soon. I only wish for you to eventually find comfort in my presence.”

He stepped away from the bed and removed his own robe leaving him in silk bottoms without a shirt, tossing the robe to the chair. Pulling back the comforter on the opposite side where Haruhi sat frozen he slid into the bed shifting closer to her pulling her down on her side pulling the comforter over both of them. Kissing her temple he leaned over and clicked off the light. “Sleep now, Haruhi.”

It took some time for her to finally settle down, sleep finally claiming her. Akito remained awake not touching her staying firmly on his side of the bed wanting nothing more than to hold her. When her breathing had evened out he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her the only light was the moon that filtered through the room.

Shifting her slowly he turned her away pulling her flush against him, her back to his front. Brushing her hair to the side when she murmured in her sleep he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I will have all of you, and soon, pet.” He whispered. “No one will take you from me.”


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as they seem and lies were told before learning the truth. Is it too late to undo the damage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter, as I said this will get a tad dark, but of course, things will get better soon. Things are slowly coming to light why Haruhi is with Akito.

Being at the Ootori’s for three weeks, Haruhi had gradually begun to relax around Akito. He was kind to her, and never raised a hand to her. However, he would often test her personal boundaries with his advances. She was slowly coming to terms with it knowing she didn’t have a choice. At least he wasn’t forceful with her for that she appreciated him even more. Her heart still belonged to Takashi but now she was putting forth an effort to move forward. Maybe with time, they could become friends at least.

For the most part, she spent her days locked in their suite with Akito. Rarely would he leave her, and when he did he would lock the door telling her if she had an emergency to use the intercom to call the staff that they would attend to her needs. When she did leave the room, he was always with her.

She felt like a prisoner.

She found the courage one night to ask him why he locked the door and kept her in their suite, and he told her that Kyoya was not to be trusted and wanted her to be safe. She hadn’t believed him of course, because Kyoya was one of her best friends. That was until she had dinner one night with his family with Kyoya in attendance. She offered him a smile and he sent her back a cold glare in return. After that, she went along with whatever Akito said.

Akito sat behind his desk reviewing paperwork working quietly while Haruhi sat in a chair with her legs tucked under her. She felt restless. Settling her book aside she let out a sigh leaning her head back closing her eyes.

Hearing her sigh, Akito looked up from his work. He was always aware of her every movement. He couldn’t help it, his eyes always sought her out. “Are you alright, pet?” He asked quietly.

Haruhi slid her eyes open and offered him a small smile. “The book is not holding my interest.” She shrugged.

Akito looked out the window for a moment thinking. He believed Kyoya was not at home now and he needed to get these documents reviewed for Yuuichi, his older brother even though his head was killing him. This headache did not want to go away. Letting a low sigh, he slipped the key from his pocket he gave her a soft smile. “You may go to the library, but you must come right back.”

Haruhi jumped from her chair and offered him a bright smile causing his breath to hitch in his throat. “Are you sure?”

Standing he pulled her to his person and kissed her neck. “Of course, I am sure. You know where the library is, correct?”

Pulling back Haruhi nodded. “Yes, thank you so much.”

Letting out a little laugh at her mood change he handed her the key and watched as she practically bounced out of the office.

Haruhi was quick to make it to the library finally free from the room she had stayed in for so long. It was nice to have a moment to herself as well. It was the illusion of freedom, even if for a moment. She couldn’t leave here she knew, with security always present but she was pleased he trusted her enough to leave without him following her. It was a start, and maybe in time, she would have even more freedom.

The door opening startled her causing her to turn expecting to see Akito checking on her. She was surprised to see Kyoya standing there leaning against the door with his arms crossing his chest with a cold expression on his face. “Kyoya.” She tried to smile, but her face felt oddly numb by the look he was giving her.

Shoving himself from the door he padded forward quietly looking away from her picking up a book that lay on the table next to the couch. “I must say, Haruhi you even had me fooled.”

Furrowing her brows, she followed his movements around the room. “Fooled?”

Adjusting his glasses, he turned to look at her. “Yes, thinking that you took your matches seriously. Tell me, did you enjoy leading us all on thinking you would actually choose one of us?”

“What are you talking about?”

“There is no need to be coy now, I know all about you asking to be matched with my brother. You must have found it amusing having all of us tripping over each other wanting to be with you.” He paused for a moment and tilted his head studying her. “I should have known once we learned you came from money you were like the rest of them. You care nothing for anyone, only what others can give you. I am beginning to think that your grandmother never beat you either, maybe you were trying to gain our sympathy in some sort of twisted game.”

The breath whooshed from Haruhi and she lifted her hand to hold onto the bookshelf. “Is that what you think?” She whispered.

“How else would you have known about Akito? My father showed me the contract, Haruhi. He told me everything.”

“I see.” She said quietly. “It is a wonder after everything all of us have been through that you would actually believe _anything_ your father tells you knowing he wanted this outcome. He was right when he told me to be careful whom I chose for he did destroy my dreams for not choosing you.”

She took a deep breath letting it out slowly trying to calm her rage and racing heartbeat. “I had wondered the same thing, Kyoya. I see I was not wrong thinking that all of you are the same as any rich bastards. You had promised to stand by me no matter what, I sadly believed you. For the record I never wanted _anyone_ to know about my treatment by my grandmother, that was my business, it was my brothers who called all of _you_ for help, not me. To think I would make that up or even trusted you with that truth is disgusting. You didn’t deserve my faith in you.

I tried to call Takashi several times the next day and he refused to answer any of my calls _before_ my cell phone was destroyed. If you had only _asked_ me what happened I would have told you. I didn’t want this. I want and need Takashi, or so I thought before you advised me that you all think so lowly of me. If I was in it for the money I would have chosen you, correct? You are after all an Ootori."

"I was removed from my home the very next day when your brother and father showed up, my _grandmother_ telling me I needed to be here to get used to this life and also, so I wouldn’t tarnish your good name. I have been stripped away from what I thought were my best friends, my brothers, and the man I hoped to spend my life with only to be brought here and locked in a room with your brother having no freedom of my own.”

Kyoya paled his mind racing. Was she telling the truth? Guilt suddenly slammed into him as he watched her step towards the door. She was right. His father knew no bounds, and in his anger, it had colored his opinion of her. He knew for a fact her grandmother was abusive to her, he had wanted to hurt her, just as much as he had been hurt. Haruhi had always been a true friend to them, to anyone she met no matter their status. He had been a fool.

“Haruhi...” He started towards her.

Raising her hand, her back facing him she shook her head. “Don’t. Don’t bother, Kyoya. I see now what you all truly think of me. I was a fool to think I could have friends knowing my position in life, it is and was a harsh lesson learned. I hope you find happiness someday even though I will never be able to. You will be happy to know I am not allowed to have contact with any of you per your brother’s request so there is no point in furthering this discussion. With any luck, you will hardly see me from this point on.”

The door slammed open and Akito stood in the doorway looking from Haruhi to Kyoya. He strode towards her and grasped her upper arm harshly, yanking her to him. “I told you to be quick.” He growled.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered, flinching and actually scared of him the first time since coming here.

Loosening his hold, he ran his other hand through his hair before pulling her flush against him encasing her in his arm glaring at his brother. He felt Haruhi stiffen in his hold and wanted to shake her and tell her not to be afraid of him that he was just angry that Kyoya was there. It was his fear that she would be taken away from him, and he wouldn’t let that happen…ever.

Scooping her up bridal style he walked to the door with his light burden. “It’s time for you to get ready for bed, I will help you bathe and _I_ will come to pick out a book for you later.”

The door clicked shut and Kyoya sank into the couch, the book in his hand dropping to the floor with a dull thud. He could see the fear in Haruhi’s eyes when his brother grabbed her. He had failed her, they all had. Again. He was surprised by his brother’s actions towards Haruhi. He was acting…possessive of her which was concerning to him, sending alarm bells off in warning. This was not the Akito he knew. He would have to keep a close eye on him and let his father know if it progressed any further.

Leaving the library, he went to his suite and picked up his private cell phone used for business his father didn’t know anything about. Dialing the familiar number, he waited for an answer. “Honey, I made a terrible mistake, I had it all wrong.” He let out a shuddering breath. “It’s Haruhi. She needs our help.”


	14. Much needed information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hosts meet with Aoi and Diachi. Information is shared and new things come to light. Now they can make a plan of attack to take back what is theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to go back and read the chapter I inserted between Ootori's and Confrontation called Where is Haruhi. I forgot to post that one. D'oh. Sorry about that. :D

Honey took a deep calming breath as his hand grasped the handle of the door. Twisting his wrist, he opened it quietly and looked around the room. He was looking for his cousin, Takashi to have a very important _discussion_ with him.

When it was announced that Haruhi was engaged to Akito, his cousin had left the ball without a backward glance leaving the estate on his own. When Honey arrived back at their home they shared in the back of his cousin's estate he was shocked by what he saw.

All the pictures of Haruhi and the host club laid shattered on the floor with Takashi nowhere to be found. He silently cleaned up the mess and packed the pictures, removing them from their frames and put them in his own room.

He didn’t see his cousin until the next day and noticed that Takashi still radiated fury. He could tell with his body language and the stiffness in which he moved. During lunch, Takashi’s phone had begun ringing. At first, Honey was confused as to why he didn’t answer but peeked down and saw it was Haruhi trying to call. Noticing that Honey saw the caller ID Takashi turned the phone off pocketing it storming off.

Haruhi had been with the Ootori’s for over a month now and he had been speaking to Kyoya about the situation there and didn’t like what he was hearing. The day after the ball Haruhi was removed from her grandmother’s estate and brought over to the Ootori’s which was odd to Honey. Usually, the bride would not be with their groom-to-be until the wedding night when they would start their lives together.

The _rest_ of the hosts finally figured out why when they tried contacting her with no success. Her phone and computer were left at her grandmother’s estate. At first, they were told by Kyoya that Haruhi changed her mind which hurt them all deeply. They thought that she would have been honest with them and tell them how she felt, and certainly not lead his cousin on.

It wasn’t until Kyoya had cornered Haruhi at the estate when he finally got her alone when things started to click in place. It wasn’t her decision at all. She was miserable and doing her best to move forward. Kyoya had made things worse by accusing her of betraying them.

When Honey finally called her brother Aoi he was told that Haruhi was to have no contact with the hosts, or with her brothers per Akito’s demands until after the wedding. He couldn’t let this stand, so they had been planning on a way to rescue her and salvage this situation and friendships. Kyoya working things from the estate, but he was not allowed to speak to Haruhi, Akito was always shadowing her step. It was a miracle that Kyoya was able to speak to her alone once.

“Takashi,” Honey called out as he walked further into the room. “We need to talk.”

“Out here, Mitsukuni.” Takashi’s deep voice called from the area of the garden just past the open shoji doors.

Honey stood behind his cousin who was sitting in the zen garden on the ground. He knew this was hard on Takashi, but he was annoyed with his cousin and his behavior. “It’s about Haruhi.”

Takashi stiffened his fists clenching. “Don’t.”

“Do you honestly think she had a choice in this?” Honey moved to face him. “That she doesn’t love you?”

“I don’t know what to believe. What is done is done. She is no longer my concern.”

“I never thought you to be a coward, Takashi.” Honey said calmly. “I thought you actually _loved_ her and would fight for her.”

Standing Takashi stood over his cousin glaring down at him. “This is the way things are done, Mitsukuni. We both know this. Once a match is made it is done and over with, especially with the Ootori’s. We were told this is what she _wanted._ ”

“That is where you are wrong, Takashi. She _never_ wanted this, she wants you. This is far from over. While you sit here and wallow in self-pity the rest of us are going to fight for her, but let me tell you this before I go and meet with the others and her brothers, once she is _free_ , and she will be, I will be claiming her and taking her as my own.”

Storming past his cousin he left the house heading towards his own estate. He hoped that the words he spoke to Takashi lit a fire under his ass and get him to understand that Haruhi needed them as much as they needed her. She especially needed Takashi, and if his cousin didn’t step up, then he would. He spoke the truth when he had said that.

Takashi stood there trying to regulate his breathing. Even thinking about Haruhi was difficult for him. Closing his eyes he took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly thinking over the words that his cousin spoke. He knew Mitsukuni would never lie, especially about Haruhi. Was she really forced into this situation?

Guilt curled in his gut, he had betrayed her. If he spoke to her when she had called then they would have known. Swallowing thickly pass the lump in his throat he walked around the side of the house out of the garden to find Mitsukuni and the others. His large legs making long strides across his own estate feeling the need to get to them quickly. He would be damned if anyone else would _claim_ what was his. He could feel the urgency thrum through him causing his adrenalin to spike, he had wasted a month believing everything he had heard, that she had changed her mind. In that anger, he tried to forget her and never look back. He was a fool.

He clenched his jaw thinking about Akito and what could possibly happen to Haruhi. He knew that he and Mitsukuni had taught her well on how to defend herself, however, would she use those skills against her husband-to-be no matter how hard it got for her. He wasn’t sure. He knew she was trying very hard to be what her grandmother had wanted to avoid her wrath when her grandmother abused her, and never lifted a hand to protect herself. He had wished that she had, perhaps they could have avoided all of this, and her grandmother's vile actions come to the forefront. _‘That one will be dealt with soon.’_

Hearing the low hum of voices Takashi paused at the kitchen door to Mitsukuni’s house. He could hear several low voices speaking. Good, they seemed to be here. Twisting the knob he entered the house causing the voices to come to a halt. Nodding his head in his cousin’s direction he closed the door quietly and settled onto one of the barstools at the kitchen island.

Looking around he noticed that all the hosts were present, even Kyoya. Aoi and Diachi as well. “Mitsukuni.” He greeted.

“I’m glad you could join us, Takashi.” His cousin gave him a wide smile, pleased that his words did some good. He would have been disappointed if his cousin didn’t heed his warning.

Kaoru furrowed his brows as he looked down at the damaged cellphone in his hands. Aoi had handed him the phone when he entered the house telling him that it was Haruhi’s, and he found it in a glass of water. “I think I can get this working if I had a charger. It should be dried out enough I think.” He said absently, more to himself than anyone.

“What kind do you need?” Kyoya asked looking over Kaoru’s shoulder.

“iPhone 6, I think.” He looked up showing Kyoya the phone.

“I have one, one-moment Kao-chan.” Honey said stepping out of the room. Nodding his head Kaoru set the phone to the side for now.

Aoi cleared his throat and looked at his brother before speaking. “We were able to get in contact with our grandfather, and he is now on the way here as we speak, Ranka picked him up.”

“He didn’t know that Haruhi had been matched. Grandmother told him that she had put it off.” Diachi growled.

“What?” Hikaru raised a brow.

“Even though our grandfather does not live here in Japan, he is still the head of the company. Grandmother simply runs things from here. It is known that any match that is made with any of us that Grandfather has to be told, he has the ultimate say on that match. He is the one that signs the contract.” Aoi explained.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses thinking about that bit of information. “It appears your grandmother has taken it upon herself to sign the contract.” He paused. “My father showed me the contract when he had received it back from your grandmother when I asked him about Haruhi, and why she was matched with Akito. It was then he said that is was Haruhi’s idea, and he got the call from your grandmother stating as such. It also had your grandfather’s signature at the bottom.”

“That explains a lot,” Mitsukuni said as he entered the room and handed the charger to Kaoru.

Diachi looked over at his brother. “Grandmother doesn’t know he is on the way does she?”

Aoi shook his head. “The only ones that know are all of us, plus Ranka, and you know he wouldn’t tell her anything.”

Diachi grinned. “Perfect. I think it would be wise to surprise her and catch her in a lie. Call Ranka and have him bring him here.” He looked over at Mitsukuni. “If that is alright with you, of course.”

Mitsukuni grinned that caused the others to shiver. They all knew to never cross him on a good day. “I think that is an excellent idea. We could clear this whole mess up and have Haruhi back today.”

Aoi furrowed his brows while Diachi pulled out his phone called Ranka speaking in low tones. “Although he is back, I don’t feel like Haru is safe at the estate with her there. I am sure even with grandfather as a buffer, there will be times Haru would be alone and she could get to her.”

“She can stay with us,” Takashi spoke for the first time. “Mitsukuni and I have plenty of room for her.”

“Excellent plan, Takashi.” Mitsukuni chuckled. “After all, she is going to be married to one of us, ne?” Takashi growled low causing him to laugh.

Tamaki looked between the two cousins and frowned. “Haruhi can stay with me, I know father would love to have her there.”

“No need, Tamaki.” Mitsukuni waved him off. “Takashi and I will take care of her, and with her here everyone will be able to spend time with her.”

Tamaki slumped against his chair in defeat. Hikaru chuckled and poked him in the side. “Don’t worry, boss. They will take care of her. I think Haru needs to be close to Mori-senpai anyways. Afterall they are together, right?”

Tamaki sighed. “I suppose.”

Kyoya grabbed his bag and shouldered it, rolling his eyes at Tamaki and his behavior. “I will return to the estate and keep an eye on things there. I will not let my father know anything. I will see you Aoi and Diachi with your grandfather shortly when he arrives, correct?”

Aoi nodded in agreement. “We will be there as soon as we can. He should be here anytime now.”

“Until then.” Kyoya slipped out of the kitchen door quietly leaving the others to plan the rest out. He wanted to be at the estate to ensure things went well on that end.

When Kyoya left Mitsukuni stepped out of the room briefly and let the staff know to lead Ranka, and guest to where they were meeting. When he returned he settled next to his cousin and nudged his arm. “You do know we have to gain her trust back, right? Kyoya said some awful things to her about all of us.” He said in a soft tone trying to keep their conversation as private as he could.

Takashi closed his eyes as pain lanced through him thinking about it. Would Haruhi even want to be with him anymore? He couldn’t lose her, he needed her. They both did perhaps more than the others. Haruhi had become close to him and his cousin over the past several years, and the three of them had a special relationship that was built on love, and trust. Had they destroyed all that? “I know.” He rumbled. “With her living with us it may make thing a little easier I hope.”

“We will do whatever it takes.” He agreed. “I know you and I both love her, and want her. We need her in our lives, Takashi. Forever.”

“She will be.” He promised. He would protect her, cherish her always. They both would.

“Whoa.” Kaoru breathed. “Haru had several notes in here about your grandmother.”

Aoi stepped closer and sat next to Kaoru tilting his head to look at the phone. “What about? Anything we can use?”

“I would say so. She took detailed notes of every time your grandmother would hit her and has some pictures of the damage.”

“I will be needing that file.” A deep voice said causing the others to jump slightly.

In the doorway stood a maid leading Ranka, and a large man almost as tall as Takashi with brown hair, and eyes the same color as Haruhi’s. Her grandfather Fujimori Touga.


	15. The cost of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touga meets with Yoshio demanding to see Haruhi after meeting with Yoshio. What he finds was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this scene. Be warned. Akito's behavior is finally explained.

Touga sat in the back of the limo flanked by his grandsons. He was seething with rage and was fighting to control his temper. His wife…well soon to be former wife had betrayed the thin trust that they had. She had told him-no promised him her ways had changed. No more who he put up with her abusive ways. He had been working tirelessly for the past week to ensure he could strip her of everything, and Haruhi had just handed him the nail in that bitch’s coffin.

Aoi noticing his grandfather’s irritation cleared his throat. “Grandfather.” He started unsure how to explain. “We had thought we were protecting her. We knew she would be leaving soon. If we had any clue…” He trailed off.

Touga gave him a small smile. “Aoi, it is not up to you to control your grandmother. You did everything you could to protect Haruhi I am sure. I know without a doubt you would not let any harm come to her.”

“No, we wouldn’t.” Diachi agreed. “However, we had no idea how bad the problem was until reading that file she had on her phone. She never said a word to us about it. When we learned she had been hit by grandmother we stepped in, calling her friends, but we didn’t know _that_ much happened before we stepped in. Not to mention the emotional abuse I am sure she endured.”

“Your grandmother will pay for her crimes, not only towards Haruhi but your aunt as well. I should have done something long ago. The fault lies with me. I had known she had problems controlling her temper but didn’t know until my daughter had left. At that point, the damage was done, and I had her word she would stop her ways when it came to you and your sister.”

Aoi let out a sigh. “To be fair, grandmother never raised a hand to us.”

Touga frowned. “It appears she only picks on the females in our family. She will not be touching Haruhi ever again.”

“Morinozuka said Haruhi could stay with him. He is the one that she wanted to be matched with.”

Touga rubbed his bottom lip for a moment thinking about it. “Perhaps that is for the best for now, if that is what Haruhi is comfortable with. I know the Morinozuka family and I was pleased when Haruhi had told me about the match. They, as well as the Huninozuka family, have great honor and I know she would be protected there.” He let out a sigh, his hand landing limply on his lap. “I just hope she will be able to forgive me for failing her.”

Diachi shook his head. “You should know how much Haruhi adores you, grandfather. I know you have been in England these past several years, and have rarely seen us, but she still holds you in high regard. Grandmother lied to all of us about everything. You were told the ball had been cancelled.”

“True, however, I should have called one of you to make sure she was not lying to me.”

They stopped their conversation when Ranka parked in front of the Ootori estate. Touga had called Yoshio asking to meet him to go over the contract. He didn’t tell him what aspect of the contract. The contract was null and void as far as Touga was concerned. He would be leaving today with Haruhi.

Ranka opened the back door and nodded to the three as they slipped out. “Do you wish for me to wait here, sir?” He asked.

“Yes, Ranka. I am sure we will not be too long. It will be a very short conversation I am sure.”

Ranka smirked when he saw the gleam in Touga’s eye. He knew that look all too well. “As you wish.” He shut the door with a soft thud and leaned against it crossing his arms over his chest to wait for them to return with his precious Haruhi. He had not seen her that much since the return to the estate and would feel better just to be able to see her and hold her. Cho had kept him busy and now reflecting on it, he knew why. To keep him separated from Haruhi. He wanted to rip Cho’s head off right now, but he would let her husband do the honors.

Touga, as well as his grandsons, were led to Yoshio’s office by Kyoya. Kyoya for his part was trying to remain cool and collected. He knew that his father had a temper on him, but he also knew that his father was a keen businessman and would not fight a losing battle.

Knocking on the door lightly he waited for his father to bid them to enter. Opening the door widely he stepped inside and ushered them all inside where his father waited behind his desk. “Kyoya, you may remain here,” Yoshio said as he stood and rounded the desk bowing to Touga. “Please have a seat.” He waved a hand to several of the couches that were settled in front of the fireplace.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Yoshio.” Touga remarked as he lowered himself to the plush red couch.

“Of course, you said it was of great importance that we meet, it has something to do with the recent match made between my Akito and Haruhi.”

“May I review the contract again?” Touga asked in a level voice.

“Of course, Kyoya please retrieve the contract from my desk.”

Touga eyed Yoshio with a hard look. “You spoke to my _wife_ about this contract?”

Startled Yoshio tilted his head to the side at Touga’s tone. “Indeed, I did. She had called on the day of the ball and informed me that Haruhi had changed her mind and wanted to be matched with my _other_ son, Akito not wanting to hurt any of her friends with her decision. Of course, I kept in contact with her until the ball trying to enter a contract with Haruhi and was pleased we were able to settle on one.”

“I see.” Touga said quietly as Yoshio handed him the contract.

Yoshio looked at Kyoya briefly before his eyes settled on Touga once again. He shifted uncomfortably not understanding why he wished to see the contract again, he did, after all, sign off on it. The only sound in the room was the rustling of papers and the occasional growl from Touga.

“May I ask what the issue is?” Yoshio asked. “The terms are what your wife and I agreed on, and it was sent to you to sign.”

Touga snapped the file shut and tossed it on the coffee table between them. Shifting his weight forward he hung his hands loosely between his knees, clasping his hands together. “I have never seen that contract before today.”

“What do you mean you have never seen this contract,” Yoshio asked raising his voice slightly. “It has your signature on it.”

“Sadly, Yoshio that is _not_ my signature, and my wife never told me about Haruhi being matched with your son, Akito. The last I spoke with Haruhi she told me she was being matched with Morinozuka.”

“That is simply not true,” Yoshio argued. “Cho told me that Haruhi changed her mind.” He growled losing his temper.

Touga raised his brow. “Then there should be no issue with me speaking to my granddaughter right now to clear up this issue, correct?”

Yoshio stood and clenched his fists. “No problem at all.” He looked at Kyoya. “Go and fetch Haruhi and Akito for me.”

Touga stood and straightened his tie. “I would prefer to go see her myself. I have heard some disturbing information about the treatment of my granddaughter while under your care. Apparently, she has been kept in your son’s room, and rarely comes out. I would like to see these conditions myself.”

Yoshio frowned briefly before giving him a curt nod. He had not noticed that Haruhi had not been out of his son’s room, but that was not unusual for he worked a lot of hours at the hospital and spent several nights a week there. He did recall Kyoya speaking to him last week about Akito’s behavior towards Haruhi but dismissed it. Now he was in panic mode thinking about it.

It was known within the Ootori family that Akito had some medical issues that could cause him to have slight delusions as well as anger, however he a clean bill of health eight months ago. He had a small growth on his pituitary gland that was cause for concern. With a treatment plan, the growth had shrunk and was no longer a concern for now. They had been diligent about keeping an eye on it. The last time this had happened Akito had acted out of sorts and that was what clued them in. He just assumed Akito was keeping close to Haruhi to get to know her better. Concerned for his son, as well as Haruhi’s safety he picked up his pace towards Akito’s wing.

Knocking on the door Yoshio leaned closer listening for any sound. “Akito, it’s your father. Open the door.” He tired the door, but it was locked. Furrowing his brow, he knocked louder. “Akito. Open the door.”

A sound was heard behind the door and the sound of hushed tones. A thump was heard followed shortly by a loud crash.

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and spoke in a furious whisper. He was calling for backup and the one he could count on was his personal bodyguard, Tachibana. “Get here now and have the others with you. We need help with Akito, second floor.” Not waiting for a reply, he hung up.

“Move,” Touga growled shoving Yoshio aside. He backed up a few paces and slammed his body against the door trying to open it. It shuddered slightly but didn’t open. Nodding to Aoi they both slammed their full weight against the door causing it to fall from one of the hinges. Kicking it aside he stepped in, his breath hitched in his throat.

 

* * *

 

Haruhi sat in a small chair just outside of Akito’s office. This was just _part_ of her punishment for speaking to Kyoya two weeks ago. The second part was her meals were reduced to twice a day…if she was lucky. She had begun to fear Akito and his radical behavior. He would often mumble to himself and get agitated at the slightest thing. The best she could do at this moment was to be patient until she could get out of this room and speak to Kyoya, hell even his father would do. There was something up with Akito, and she needed to leave. She didn’t care how, but she was determined to.

She didn’t hate, Akito. No. At first, he was gentle and kind to her and she thought that perhaps they could be friends, but the longer she spent with him he became unhinged. She didn’t know anything about him, so he had no idea if this was just who he was. If it was his normal behavior, she would not stand to be married to someone like that, contract or no. She would leave the country if she had to.

Knocking at the door startled her causing her to jump in fear. Her eyes slid to Akito who sat in his office. His eyes met hers narrowing slightly. Getting up from his chair he walked briskly to her side and put his finger to his lips. “Not a word.” He whispered in a harsh tone.

He turned his head to listen to see if his father would go away. He didn’t need the interruption and didn’t want anyone near Haruhi. He knew he needed help, and perhaps not thinking rationally, but he brushed that thought as soon as it appeared.

Haruhi shifted in her seat causing his eyes to snap in her direction. “Go to our room.” He growled. “I will deal with this.”

Haruhi took a deep breath and stood slowly as Akito watched her every move. The door to the bedroom was on the same wall as the chair, far to the right. She shifted her feet like she was going to go to the bedroom but at the last moment feigned her direction and bolted towards the double doors. She didn’t care if he caught her, at least someone would know they were in here.

Before she could get a word out her body impacted the soft carpet knocking the wind out of her. Akito rolled her over and straddled her hips wrapping his hands around her neck applying pressure cutting off her air. “I told you to go to our room. They will not take you away.” He hissed in a low voice, applying even more pressure lowering his face close to hers.

Haruhi grasped his wrists in a panic looking at his wild expression truly scared for her life. Flecks of black floated in front of her vision as he continued to squeeze shaking her slightly. Her ears started to buzz, and she couldn’t hear what he was saying only his lips were moving, feeling the spittle from his lips hit her face.

Survival instincts kicked in and she called upon her training. Moving her hands, she brought them between his using her arms to try to break his hold. His grip loosened slightly giving her the chance to raise her head slamming it against his as hard as she could.

His hold slipped completely as he reared back and grasped his nose and let out a muffled hiss. Shoving him off she kicked her feet out contacting in his most intimate of places knocking him to the side. Taking a ragged breath, she shifted her weight rolling to her side gasping for air. She lifted herself off the floor staggering towards the door. She couldn’t get enough air to fill her lungs, her throat felt strange causing her to stumble as her sight wavered. _‘Don’t panic. Help is coming. Just get to the damn door.’_

She felt pain lance in her head and her back as Akito slammed into her once again making her stumble into the small table that was in front of the couch her head slamming against as she fell. She clawed at the carpet briefly before she decided to give up the fight and let the darkness greet her.


	16. Ruminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to give you this next chapter so you can see if our little Haruhi is alright.  
> Thank you for sticking with me.

Aoi sat in the hospital chair near Haruhi’s bed his knee jumping from his nerves. He could not keep his eyes off his sister afraid she would disappear. It was a very near thing as it was.

When they finally managed to enter the suite they saw Haruhi on the floor with Akito straddling her back trying to move her. Enraged seeing his sister damaged he knocked Akito off of her and punched him repeatedly before Tachibana showed up, pulling him off of him.

If Kyoya and his father had not acted quickly they very well could have lost Haruhi. Her throat was severally damaged from what appeared someone strangling her. Anger bubbled up in his chest and he shifted in his seat trying to calm himself. This should have never have happened.

Looking around the room his eyes fell on his twin who was slumbering next to Haruhi, his head leaning against hers. She had just been assigned a room a short time ago after being in emergency for several hours. _‘I should have killed that fucker.’_

Looking at Haruhi made his anger come back ten fold. He could clearly see the bruising around her neck where clearly his hands have been. She had a small face mask with humid air flowing through it to help ease the swelling and pain in her throat, not to mention the IVs she had poking out everywhere.

She had also lost weight since the last time he had seen her over a month ago. He felt gratitude for the Ootori’s saving his sister, it was the least they could do for her. She had a level 1 fractured larynx and a small fracture of her skull. There was no brain bleeding thankfully, but she had a nasty cut on her forehead requiring stitches.

The door pushed open and Aoi looked over and offered a tired smile to the hosts that filed in. In all the confusion no one had called them to update them on the situation until after Haruhi had been brought to her room. It was Kyoya who had finally placed the call, Aoi and Diachi too upset to even speak. Their grandfather and Ranka no better.

“How is she?” Mitsukuni asked in a low voice looking over at Haruhi.

Aoi explained in clipped tones the extent of the damage. He let out a low sigh when he met stunned silence. “She is sleepy right now, they are keeping her pretty drugged up to keep an eye on her brain in case of swelling, and to give her throat time to heal.”

“I’ll kill that asshole,” Hikaru growled flopping onto one of the couches in the room. Kaoru sat next to him and wrapped his arm around him rubbing soothing circles on his twin’s back.

Kyoya cleared his throat. “There is no need for that.”

Hikaru looked up and glared at him. “Why not? Do you see the damage he did to her?”

“Although I feel the same way, there is a reason for his…behavior.” He started slowly. “I had known that Akito had some medical issues before which we thought we address. I just spoke to my father about his condition.” He paused and swallowed thickly. “He has growths in his pituitary again, as well in his frontal lobe, he is undergoing surgery as we speak.”

“Would that cause him to attack Haruhi?” Tamaki asked.

“It does cause personality changes. The Akito I know would never raise a hand to a woman, I had noticed his behavior towards Haruhi when I saw her and told father, but it appears father misunderstood the information. He regrets that.” He let out a low chuckle. “Apparently you taught her well Honey and Mori-senpai, he is also having surgery on a…dislocated…testicle as well and has a broken nose.”

Aoi smirked looking at Kyoya, at least he was able to get his own damage before he was removed from beating the life out of Akito. He did feel bad only slightly that Akito was indeed sick and had a reason for his behavior, but it did not in his mind negate the fact he almost killed his sister.

“Well, at least there is that,” Hikaru grumbled pleased that Haruhi had at least protected herself.

Takashi tuned out the voices and settled in the chair next to Haruhi’s bed and gingerly picked up her hand in his large one. His calloused fingers rubbing circles against her knuckles. _‘I am sorry, Haruhi. I will never fail you again. Even if you never want to be with me again, I promise no more harm will come to you.’_ Lifting up her hand his kissed it softly before settling it back down on the bed. She looked so broken laying there. He was doing his best to keep his stoic mask in place. If not for the years of practice it would have easily fallen. It helped to touch her to keep his fraying nerves a bay. 

When they received the call he had all he could do to keep even strides towards the limo and not break out into a dead run to the hospital proper. It didn't help with Tamaki wailing the whole way there, and Hikaru's persistent swearing and the promise of violence. He was thankful that Kyoya had met them at the enterance to lead them to the room and calmed Tamaki down. As it was, he was ready to throttle someone. 

“Where are your grandfather and Ranka?” Kaoru asked.

“With Kyoya’s father,” Diachi mumbled sitting up and letting out a loud yawn. “They are seeing what they can do about grandmother, grandfather wants her removed from the house, but more than that, he wants her to go to jail. Kyoya’s father is helping him with that.”

Kyoya smirked. “Yes, our private police force can work wonders. I am sure they will come up with something quite fitting for her.”

Aoi stood and stretched. “Why don’t we go get something to eat and bring it back up here, I am sure Morinozuka can watch over our little Haru.”

Diachi stood and leaned over and brushed his lips on her forehead. “I will see you soon.” He said quietly.

Kaoru stood and latched onto Hikaru’s arm tugging him up. “Come on, let’s go. I missed lunch.”

Tamaki shoved himself off the wall and followed the four of them. Kyoya paused for a moment looking at Honey and Mori who both sat beside Haruhi. “Would you like me to get you both something to eat?”

Mitsukuni looked up and nodded. “Anything will do, but be sure to get me some cake, too. Could you get something for Takashi, too?”

“Of course.” Kyoya gave him a small smile. He waved off Honey when he tried to give him his credit card telling him that everything had been taken care of already.

Honey settled back down next to Haruhi, leaning forward his face leaning on his palms looking down at her. He moved one hand and gently moved some of her hair out of the way, his nimble fingers stroking her hair softly. “I’m glad she finally fought back.” He said in a hoarse whisper.

Takashi blinked over at his cousin and frown. He could tell he was on the verge of tears. “Hn.”

“What are we going to do about her living with us, Takashi?”

Furrowing his brows he tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Moving slightly closer to Haruhi he looked over at Takashi and gave him a half smile. “I don’t think I can let her go. Not after this.”

He studied his cousin for a moment before nodding. “I know.” He said quietly. “It will be up to her, what she wants to do. She may not want either of us.”

“That won’t happen.” Mitsukuni chuckled. “The three of us have a special relationship. I think it could be even closer in time.”

“You mean share her,” Takashi stated instead of asking. They had spoken about that as well, actually even before they found out she was from the elite society they were going to approach her about it. When they got the call from her grandmother they had agreed they would both put forth their names. It wouldn’t matter who she chose, but in the end, they hoped they could all be together.

“Of course.” He snorted. “I know we talked about it before, and I was willing to stand back and let your relationship with her grow before stepping forward and getting her comfortable with the idea. But now…” He paused. “Now I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Takashi shook his head. “No need to be sorry. I should have trusted her. We will not make that mistake again. Once she is with us, I know we will protect her from everything. We can prove to her that we will love and cherish her.”

“I spoke to father about it this morning, before everyone came over. He said he didn’t care what we did as long as one of us marries her. Of course, we both would be bound to her and produce children with her. The marriage is just for protection only. The family already loves her.”

“Hn.”

“Perhaps we will be surprised. I mean, look at Ranka, ne? She accepts him for who he is. Maybe she would not be opposed to the idea.”

“Maybe.” He said quietly. “I only want Haruhi. I do not wish to have another woman.”

Mitsukuni scoffed. “Never. She would be _our_ only one, Takashi. She has been for a long time.”

A half smile tugged at the corner of Takashi’s mouth. “That is true. She knows us both well, and I know we could make her happy just as much as she does us.”

“I am sure it would surprise her to know that both our parents are actually together.” He chuckled. “We may be steeped in tradition, but not that _way._ ” Honey leaned forward and kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Leaning back his fingers traced the bruising on her neck. “I really wanted to kill Akito. You know I could do it.”

Takashi let out a humorless laugh. “We both could.”

“However, now that I know he is ill, I kinda feel bad for him. It doesn’t mean I want him over for a tea ceremony or anything, I don’t want Haruhi to ever see him again, but I know things like that make you..different.”

“I can forgive him for that,” Takashi said before he let out a low growl. “It is her grandmother that needs to be dealt with.”

“Oh, she will be. Touga Fujimori is a frightening man when crossed from what I have been told. I am sure between him and Kyoya something will be arranged for her.”

The door open and the man himself walked in followed by Ootori Yoshio. He looked at each of the men beside her bed and smiled. Yes, they would protect her while he dealt with his _wife._ She still had no clue what was coming for her, and he was simply pleased with that fact. She would pay for what she has done.

“How is Akito?” Mitsukuni asked Yoshio.

Surprise flickered across his face before he gave a grim nod. “He is still in surgery, but the news thus far is promising. They are sure they can get it all, and with treatment the outlook is good.”

“About the marriage contracts.” Touga started, they had yet had time to discuss that issue with everything going on.

Yoshio waved him off. “I understand. I just hope we can remain business associates.”

Touga let out a low chuckle. “You save my granddaughter’s life, and my soon to be ex-wife was deceitful to both of us.  There is no need to worry about that. I am sure we can work out a new business deal between the two of us without involving my Haruhi.”

Yoshio’s shoulders relaxed. “I look forward to it. Now if you excuse me, I need to speak to several people about the plans we have for Cho, as well as get an update on my son.”

Touga gave him a frightening grin before Yoshio left. Yes, she will get what she deserved. It may take several days for the ax to come down, but when it did, she would have _nothing_ left, even her freedom.

Touga stepped to the end of the bed and studied Haruhi for a moment before speaking. “About Haruhi, I have decided that there will be no marriage contract for her. I have enough wealth for ten lifetimes and her happiness is not worth any deal I could ever make. However…if she still decides to be with you, you will have my blessing.”

Mitsukuni smiled a wide smile. “Thank you.”

Touga raised a brow before he chuckled. “I see.” He murmured. “So, you both want to be with my granddaughter, or has your cousin changed his feelings for her.”

Takashi paled causing Touga to laugh outright. “I do know both your parents. I know how their relationship works.”

“Y-you do?” Mitsukuni asked.

Touga snorted and shook his head. “I may be older than them, but I understand it. I can read body language just as good as you can. I could tell just spending time with them over the years. In my opinion, they all have honor and have instilled that in both of you. I have heard of your achievements and I know you will cherish my precious granddaughter. Why do you think I insisted on Ranka working for us when he came out as a transvestite. I had known that boy since he was little. It matters not, what happens in your private life is just that. Private.” He leaned closer his hands grasping the end of the bed and narrowed his eyes, looking at both of them. “However, if you ever think about hurting her physically or emotionally you will never see me coming.”

Mitsukuni let out a small shudder and nodded emphatically. “Never. We would never hurt Haru-chan. She is the best thing that ever happened to us. Our families adore her, and already consider her family.”

Leaning back Touga grinned. “I see no problem here then. I will leave it up to both of you to convince her, I will not interfere in her happiness. It is also up to her if she wishes to move in with you while I deal with…things.”

“Of course. We will speak to her about what relationship she wants once she has recovered and will not pressure her into anything. You have our word.”

“Excellent.”

Takashi and Mitsukuni shared a look before they looked at Haruhi both determined to make things right with her no matter what. It didn’t matter if she did not want to be their lover, as long as she was still in their lives they would be content. They just hoped that after years of talking about having Haruhi as theirs, that it would come to fruition.

Takashi knew that Mitsukuni was determined in everything he did, as he was. Now they wait until their little warrior to wake from her slumber to start her physical healing as well as emotional. They would be there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a word from our sponsor: *clears throat*   
> Just to let you know that writing this so far has been difficult for me. Abuse is NEVER okay, it does not matter if it is emotional or physical. Reach out for help, you deserve better. It matters not if you are a woman who is being abused or a man. It is still abuse. Sadly I write this from experience from my own childhood in both areas, and this has been slightly cathartic for me to do so. Good news is I am married to a wonderful guy who cherishes me every day! 
> 
> Ah, enough of the heavy. As you may have guessed the pairing has been decided. It will be Takashi/Mitsukuni/Haruhi...if she agrees. Which we all know she will. 
> 
> The next several chapters will have the introduction to their new shift in their relationships as well as some smut, so if you are squeamish with that sort of thing, I will warn you ahead of time so you can skip, although you may have to skip several chapters. Can anyone say sexual healing? lol. 
> 
> Thanks again for the reviews, they mean the world to me, and it is great to know at least someone is reading my horrible writing. I am still new to this craft and learning this is hard, makes me want to say bad words, which I do...frequently. 
> 
> Wishing you the best!   
> ~Paddlin'


	17. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi has been released from hospital, now Takashi and Mitsukuni approach her about being theirs.

Haruhi was released from the hospital two days after the incident. When she awoke that evening she woke to Takashi and Mitsukuni sitting beside her, both holding her hands. The first thing she did was cry which caused aggravation to her throat. The both leaned closer to her and whispered comforting words in her ear trying to calm her down which slowly worked.

Mitsukuni threaded his fingers through her hair, brushing it slowly telling her how much he loved her and promised that she would never be hurt again. That they would never leave her again. Ever.

Takashi kissed her neck slowly and held her hand slightly tighter letting her know he loved her more than the world and he would never let her go. He was sorry for everything that happened and that she was safe. No one and nothing would ever harm her.

Haruhi was now sitting quietly on the large sofa at Takashi and Mitsukuni’s home. They hoped it would be their home officially soon. She had been staying with them for three weeks now and were waiting for the right moment to approach her.

She had her legs tucked under her sipping tea to soothe her throat. She could barely speak about a hoarse whisper, and they were unsure if she would ever be able to speak properly again. It didn’t matter to them, what matter was that she was there…with them.

Mitsukuni settled next to her wrapping his arm around her slender shoulder. Raising his hand he brushed his fingers through her hair. “Feeling better, Haru-chan?” He asked in a quiet tone.

“Yes, the tea helps.”

“Just take small sips, it should help. We put some herbal medicine in there to help with the pain and inflammation.”

“Thank you.” She whispered before taking a tentative sip.

Takashi stepped into the room holding a tray with some beef broth for her to eat. He wished she could eat more considering the weight she had lost, but this was the best she could manage for a while. He had brought some high protein shakes that helped her with hunger, as well as weight she had lost.

Settling the tray on the low table in front of them, Takashi leaned back, turning his body towards Haruhi and gave her a small smile. “Hungry?”

“I could eat.” She rasped. She tried not to speak too loudly whenever she did it felt like she had a lump in her throat that she could not quite swallow. At least her pain was minimal now.

Taking the teacup from her hand, Mitsukuni sat it on the table and picked up the small bowl and handed it to her. “It’s beef broth today.” He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Haruhi let out a breathy chuckle and started to eat slowly. Her mind wondered as she ate. When she finally woke Takashi and Mitsukuni had both been at her side and refused to relinquish their spots to anyone. Odd. They both have been attentive to her needs since she came here.

Her grandfather had asked her if she wanted to stay with them while he dealt with her grandmother and her transgressions towards Haruhi. If she was honest with herself she felt safer with Takashi and Mitsukuni and didn’t want to return to her own estate.

She wanted to speak to Takashi and ask where their relationship stood. She still loved him deeply and wanted to be with him, but she was slightly confused for _both_ Takashi and Mitsukuni were acting affectionate towards her by giving her kisses randomly or holding her close. Not that she minded, it was just strange.

The kisses were just quick brushes against her lips which caused a mass of angry butterflies in her abdomen when either of them did it. Her feeling for Takashi only grew, but the same with Mitsukuni. The feel of his soft lips against hers always brought out her blush. The sweetness of his lips, which was due to his addiction to sweets more likely. She wanted more. So much more.

She felt safe with both of them. Takashi, of course, was her anchor in life when the maelstrom of emotions threatened to overwhelm her. His quiet and solid presence did wonders as a soothing balm on her tender emotions. It only took a reassuring hand on her to calm her. He always seemed to know when she was in dire need of that. It had been that way since spending so much time with them for the past three years. He could read her as well as she could read him.

Mitsukuni was a solid presence in her life as well. No longer was he the cute lolita child he presented while working as a host, but now a man. His chubby cherub cheeks thinned leaving him with a strong jaw that she wanted to run her tongue across. He towered over her now, which was not impossible considering her own short stature. With the growth spurt, his body had become lean as well as toned. He was not bulky with muscle even though he was accustomed to working out daily. His body, as well as Takashi’s, was perfection. The golden curls that framed his face were perfect for him and added to his handsome looks. He was like a Greek God that you would read about. 

Of course before they each would hold her before she left to live with her grandmother whenever she spent the night with them just not the kisses. Before they would hold her when she got sleepy while watching a movie, or hold her hand when they were out, but this felt different. More intimate.

Finishing her broth she placed her bowl on the tray and waited for Takashi and Mitsukuni to finish eating. She knew she could speak to them freely with both of them. This whole ordeal was a misunderstanding, and not from anything they did. It was all due to her grandmother and her machinations. She wanted her to rot in the lowest depths of hell. According to her grandfather, she would wish she was in hell when he was done with her. She couldn’t even muster enough feelings for the woman to care. She deserved everything she got. She had finally been removed from the estate, where she was she didn’t know or care. Strangely her grandfather had not asked her if she wanted to returned, and she had not mentioned it either.

Then came Akito. She felt guilty as well as relieved that they now knew what was wrong with him to act so out of character. No, she didn’t blame him. The guilt came from not knowing that he had been ill. If she had said something maybe she wouldn’t have been injured, and Akito would have both testicles right now. She was relieved that she was free to live as she wished. She didn’t have to have a marriage contract. She could move on and marry or not.

Her heart clenched at the thought of not having Takashi. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to be with him because there was no contract. After all, he is part of the elite world as well, and most marriages were dealt as a business merger, now there was none. He said he loved her, they both had, but what did that mean? Friendship with the close bond as they did before?

She let out a low sigh and tilted her head back closing her eyes, her mind starting to spin in circles. It would do no good to overthink everything right now. Once she had answers to her questions then perhaps she could move forward and decide what was best for her. If things didn’t work out with Takashi maybe she would ask her grandfather is she could move to England with him when he returned there. At least there, there would be no lingering memories of Takashi or even Mitsukuni and what could have been. She could start over. It would be too hard for her to watch them marry and move on leaving her to collect the small pieces of her heart. They both were far too important to her.

After finishing his bowl of miso soup Takashi had noticed Haruhi shift next to him. She had been unusually quiet this afternoon. He knew she had experienced emotional as well as physical trauma and she would need to talk about it, but at her pace. He would be there for her when she was ready. They both would be.

Now that she was on the mend he and Mitsukuni decided it was time to approach her about their relationship, what they hoped it could be. He looked at her countenance, her delicate features only lit by the dim light in the room. The light pink summer dress with small sakura blossoms scattered about was one of his favorites that she would wear. It brought the rosiness of her skin out usually when she blushed. He took in the line of her neck, pleased that the bruises had faded, down to her delicate collarbone. _‘Gods, she is beautiful.’_

“Are you alright, Haruhi?” Takashi asked settling slightly closer to her shifting his body to face her. “Is your neck or head hurting again?”

She turned her head and cracked an eye open before sitting up straighter. “I was just thinking about things.”

“Talking about it may help. You know we will listen to you.” He said raising a brow.

Bowing her head she ran her delicate fingers over the pattern on her dress, feeling the softness of the fabric against her fingers. She was trying to gather her courage. How would she word it? Hearing the words that he couldn’t be with her might kill her, but not knowing may be worse. “I was just thinking about us.” She whispered. “I am not…I don’t know where we stand right now?”

Curling his calloused finger under her chin he raised her face so he could look at her in the eyes. “I love you, Haruhi. I want us to be together, that is if you still want me.”

Mitsukuni shifted behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her closer to him, pulling her into his lap shifting her sideways, her feet perched on the couch next to them. He kissed her neck gently. “We want you here, Haruhi. We _both_ want you here.”

“Both?” Her breath hitched in her throat. _‘They couldn’t possibly mean…’_

Mitsukuni shifted her in his lap and claimed her lips. He rubbed her large hand up and down her arm when she shivered, enjoying the feel of her soft skin as he went raising goosebumps as he continued. Licking the seam of her lip she opened her mouth to his and he stroked his tongue slowly against hers in a slow seductive dance.

 _‘Yes.’_ He was in heaven. The kiss was just as good as the last time. He could feel the warmth of her skin become hotter as he continued the kiss exploring all she offered. He shifted her closer enjoying what she offered to him. If this was the last time he would kiss her, he would express everything he wanted to relay in this kiss. She was the world to him. How this small women he held tenderly in his arms could undo him so quickly was amazing. It was as if she was made for him.

Haruhi recovered from her shock and felt the warmth spread across her skin settling between her thighs. She felt like she was on fire, small sparks of pleasures ran down her spine causing her to shiver in Mitsukuni’s hold. Raising her shaking hand she carded her delicate fingers through his soft hair tugging it gently causing him to moan slightly and kiss her back with more pressure, swirling his tongue against hers.

Takashi leaned forward and placed her tiny feet in his lap careful of his growing erection. He felt relieved when Haruhi had responded to Mitsukuni’s attention. His right hand glided up her smooth leg causing her to make a surprised squeak while still kissing Mitsukuni. He shifted closer raising his hand and grasped her hip giving it a gentle squeeze while his other hand slid up her leg to her thigh just under the hem of her dress, resting there adding the slightest pressure. The feel of her soft yielding skin caused images to flash in his mind and he let out a low growl in pleasure.

“Haruhi.” He called in a husky voice.

When she pulled away from Mitsukuni she had delicate blush on her cheek and neck. Her lips glistened in the light, rosy and kissable. He leaned forward and claimed her lips raising his hand that was on her thigh to the back of her head.

He nibbled her lips adding more pressure. Letting out a low moan she opened her mouth and kissed him back with vigor. He slipped his tongue into her mouth taking the lead in dominance pouring all his feelings for her in this kiss alone. He wanted her to know that he wanted her, desired her. They both did.

He massaged the back of her neck softly as he continued to kiss her moving slightly closer to change the angle of the kiss, to deepen it. It had been far too long since he had kissed her properly. He let out a low moan when she sucked his tongue in her mouth, licking it slowly with her own. He moved his hand from her hip to her back adding pressure, brushing against the soft fabric of her dress.

Raising her hands to him, Haruhi scrapped her blunt nails across Takashi's scalp loving the feel of his short black hair tickling her palm. His hair was surprisingly soft. The ache between her thighs increased as well as her breathing. She felt as if she was swimming in his scent, in him. She could feel Mitsukuni behind her his hands traveling her body in soft touches. It was sensory overload. 

Pulling back when he heard her accelerated breathing he placed several gentle kisses to her lips before leaning his forehead against hers rubbing her scalp gently. “Both of us, Haruhi.” He rumbled.

Haruhi licked her lips and fluttered her eyes open looking into his steely gray eyes. “What about the marriage contract, don’t you have to be matched?” She rasped.

Mitsukuni planted several wet kisses on her neck, his hand slipping to her flat abdomen splaying his hand out adding pressure. “No.” He said in a husky voice. “We get to chose who we want to marry, and we chose you.”

“You both want to…” She trailed off uncertain.

Takashi let out a rumbling laugh. “Yes, if you will accept us, Haruhi.”

“What about your parents.”

Mitsukuni hummed in the back of his throat making a content sound. “They already know and agree with us.” He nipped at her neck and shifted her on his lap to a more comfortable position, his erection was starting to get painful. “Your grandfather already gave us his blessing. Both of us.” He murmured as he continued his assault on her neck.

“H-how would that work?”  She swallowed the dryness in her throat trying not to wiggle in Mitsukuni’s lap. She could feel his length poking near her hip. “You…you want all three of us to be…”

Takashi lifted his head and gazed into her eyes with a softened expression. “Yes.” He let out a low sigh. “To be honest with you, Haruhi, Mitsukuni and I were going to approach you about this when you graduated high school, then your marriage contracts came up. We have wanted you since we met you.”

Mitsukuni raised his head and rested his head on her shoulder. “We would continue living together, we really don’t want you to move out. We love you being here. We would all be together. You would belong to Takashi and I and no other.”

“What about you? Would you have another, you know to marry?”

He snorted and shook his head. “No. Once we give ourselves to someone that is the only one we are with. It would always be the three of us. One of us would, of course, marry you for protection, but we would have a ceremony for the three of us, tying us together.”

“We understand this is a lot to take in, and want you to think about it, Haruhi. If you think this would be a problem for our families, it wouldn’t be. They understand first hand.” He paused for a moment. “They are all together as well. They have been since the beginning. It just happened to work out for them for our father’s were forced into marriage contracts. They decided for their children they wouldn’t be forced to marry. Do not worry about heirs or anything like that. We would want to have children with you, and only you.”

Haruhi blushed thinking about the act of making children her mind coming up with vivid images. She cleared her throat delicately. “I am not opposed to the idea, but I would like at least a night to sleep on it if that is acceptable. You should both know that I _do_ have feelings for both of you. It was hard not to when spending so much time together, but I want to be sure if this is something that you both want, and that it is also something I want. I am not sure how you two feel about sharing, but I am not one to share, and I think it would destroy me if you ever brought someone else into this relationship, call me selfish.”

Takashi tried to speak but she placed her finger on his lips. “Just think about it. Please…for me. I need the reassurance.”

Nipping playfully at her finger he nodded. “Anything for you.” He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly.

Haruhi shifted her weight and stood slowly on shaky legs. Turning she leaned over and kissed Mitsukuni gently and straightened out. She went to grab the tray but Takashi stopped her. “No, we got it. You need to rest.”

“Okay.” She smiled up at him. “I think I will take a shower and go to bed, I have some things to think about.”

Walking down the hall she slipped into the room closing the door quietly leaning heavy on the door. She placed her hand on her heart trying to calm it. Those kisses had her feeling hot and bothered.

Taking a slow deep breath she shoved herself off the door and went to her nightstand where her new cell phone lay. Picking it up she dialed someone she knew she could trust to give an honest opinion and not judge her.

She smiled when he answered. “Hey, dad.” She breathed.

Ranka chuckled. “Hello, baby girl. I love it when you call me that.”

“Seems odd not to now, I have been calling you dad for three years now.”

“That’s true.”

“And I love you like a father.”

“And I love you.” He sighed. “How are you feeling? Do you need me to bring something to you?”

“I’m fine, dad. I just need advice about something.”

“Oh?”

“Well, you see I just spoke to Takashi and Mitsukuni about me living here.”

“And?” He coaxed her when she became silent. “Is there a problem?”

“Not really a problem per se, just something they suggested. They said that they…theybothwanttobewithme.” She said quickly trying to get it out.

Ranka gave a small giggle. “I think I understood that. They both want to be with you? Is that what you said? And by being with you, they mean to be _with_ you.”

Cheeks flaming red she gripped the phone tighter. “Yes.” She whispered. “They said that they want the three of us to be together, like married, have children together.”

Ranka pondered how best to respond to her. “Is that a problem for you?”

“Well…no. It is just nothing I thought of before. It is just strange I guess, what would people say?”

“Baby girl, it doesn’t matter what anyone will say. If you all love each other, that is what matters, right. Besides no one needs to know your personal business.”

“I suppose.” She grumbled.

“Haruhi, I have known those boys for three years now, and I could tell from the beginning that both of them had feelings for you.”

“You did?”

He scoffed. “Someone would have to be blind not to notice, yes, they have. They all have, but those two especially. I trust them to take care of you. If I didn’t you wouldn’t be there right now. I know that I am not really your father, but I love you like my own child, and your happiness is paramount to me. It always has been. I was there the day you were born and held you in my arms. It was love at first sight.”

“Thanks, dad,” She said softly. “I love you, too.”

“Does that help?”

“Yeah, it helped. I guess I was just afraid what others would say. I don’t care what they say about me, but I worry about Takashi and Mitsukuni.”

He let out an elegant snort. “I really don’t think anyone would dare say anything against that family if they valued their lives. They are a force to be reconned with, and they are well known for their martial art skills.”

“That’s true.” She paused for a moment. “How are things there?”

“Things are better.” He sighed. “Your _grandmother_ will be lucky if she sees the light of day again.”

“R-really.” Haruhi shivered.

“Yes. Your grandfather filed for divorced, but before that removed her from the board, her money, everything. Ootori came here with his secret police and brought her to their facility for charges. He also pressing charges for a false contract, not to mention what you endured.”

“I’m glad.” She breathed in relief. “I just couldn’t find the courage to ask grandfather or my brothers about what happened to her after she was removed.”

“About that, Haruhi. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Haruhi cringed. “I didn’t want you to get in trouble. I know how she could be, it was better not to have anyone involved. I thought it would be alright because she was marrying me off.”

“I understand, baby girl. I do, but next time it doesn’t matter. You will tell me immediately.”

“You don’t have to worry about that now, dad. I know that I am safe.”

“That you are.” He giggled.

“I love you, dad. Thanks for the advice. I guess I will talk to them tomorrow about everything.”

“Oh? Have you decided what you are going to tell them?”

“I love them.” She stated simply. “Both of them, so I am willing to be theirs.” She gave a shrug. “I just want to be happy and feel safe.”

“They will definitely provide that for you.”

“I am grateful for that fact.” She chuckled lightly. “I’m going to go to bed, I am tired, but I will call you in a few days and let you know. Grandfather hasn’t left yet, has he? He hasn’t mentioned anything to me about it, and I am almost afraid to ask.”

“No. He is staying here in Japan from now on. He will sign over the England branch to your aunt. He doesn’t want to leave you again, or your brothers.”

“I will call him tomorrow then. Love you, get some sleep.”

Hanging up the phone she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling feeling the tingling sensation zing through her small form. The kisses she received were unexpected but lovely. She knew in her heart of hearts that both of them would take care of her, and protect her. She needed someone to do that for her.

She frowned and rolled to her side. She was not even sure she would be able to follow her dream of being a lawyer now that her voice was ruined. Time would tell if she would be able to speak above a soft whisper. Right now she had other things to think about other than college. She needed to heal both emotionally and physically before anything, and being here she was well on the road to recovery.

Her eyes slid shut and she relaxed her body willing the ache between her legs to go away. She needed a cold shower desperately or perhaps take care of the problem herself. _‘Screw it, I will take a shower and change after I take this nap.’_ A small smile fell into place as she thought about her new future with the men she loved embracing the dreams and happy thoughts that crossed her mind.


	18. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During winter break, Haruhi and the others go to a private villa her family owns in the mountains. Mitsukuni had hoped for time alone with her for the week, but Tamaki had other plans of course. Now he and Takashi have to try to endure her being close to them for a week and keep their hands to themselves. Or do they?

Mitsukuni and Takashi enter their home glad to finally be there. They were now officially on winter break. They needed to pack their bags for a trip they were taking with Haruhi as well as the rest of the hosts much to Mitsukuni’s chagrin for the week. He wanted time alone with their other half, but Tamaki was persistent with doing something as a ‘family.’ They were leaving as soon as Haruhi returned home.

Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Haruhi had been together for six months now. At first, they could see the trepidation in Haruhi’s eyes, the fear that she was not enough for them. That simply was not the case. They loved her, only her. They hoped that this trip would be one to remember for all of them, taking their relationship to the next step.

Of course, there was a lot of make-out sessions as well as heavy petting…very heavy petting but they never pressured Haruhi for more. She was the one to set the pace. They had told her once they gave themselves to her, it was a done deal and they were glad she took those words to heart.

When they came back from their trip Mitsukuni hoped they would all move into the largest room in their home. The master bedroom that no one occupied. While they were away their parents were going to come over redecorating it. The room was large enough for the three of them, plenty of closet space for each. There was a sliding shoji door that opened to an enclosed hot spring that they could enjoy as well.

“When will Haruhi be home?” Takashi asked opening the fridge pulling out a bottle of water taking a long pull from the bottle.

Mitsukuni leaned against the counter crossing his arms over his chest. “She should be home within the next hour. She is meeting with her grandfather. We can leave when she gets here.”

“Hn.” Takashi nodded. “I will make sure we have everything for our trip.” He left the kitchen without a backward glance. Mitsukuni knew that Takashi was also anxious to take the next step. They desired her and wanted her with them never to leave. They knew when she willingly gave herself to them they could both relax and know she would never leave them. Not that they thought she would, but after what happened with Akito they both needed that reassurance.

Shoving himself off from the counter Mitsukuni padded down the hallway towards his own room. He needed to pack for the week-long trip. He wanted to ensure he didn’t forget the most important item. A ring that he and Takashi had made for their beloved. It was an engagement ring it had two bands that interlocked together. A promise from both. He had just picked it up last week pleased. He hoped that Haruhi liked it as well and would agree to marry them. Well…one of them.

It was Takashi that wanted that honor, and Mitsukuni had relented. She had chosen Takashi to begin with. If her grandmother didn’t interfere then perhaps she would already be married to him. Even though Haruhi would not hold his last name, she would hold his heart and his life. They would have a commitment ceremony the same day with the three of them, binding them together.

 

* * *

 

Haruhi arrived 45 minutes later ready to go. She had to forethought to pack her bag a few days before knowing that they would be pressed for time. Takashi kissed her on the cheek and picked up her bag, while Mitsukuni curled his large hand around his and made their way out to the limo to leave and gather the others along the way.

The visit with her grandfather went very well this afternoon. She would go over there once a week to check in with him letting him how things were progressing in her life. Although her voice never came back completely she was moving forward. She, Takashi and Mitsukuni spoke at length about her future with them. They reassured her that she didn’t have to push herself that she would always be taken care of. In the end, Haruhi decided to continue her training at the dojo even further under their direction so she could teach the younger children. She loved it, and the children loved her.

What surprised her was during her visit with her grandfather was he had given her the keys to their private villa in the mountains that she was going to. He told her it was hers now to do with as she pleased. She remembered as a child going there frequently with her parents and brothers and when their parents passed Ranka took them up there each year until she moved out of the estate as a ‘commoner.’

Haruhi sat between Takashi and Mitsukuni leaning against Takashi’s shoulder as they traveled towards the mountains after picking up the others. She listened to the hum of voices enjoying the feel of Mitsukuni’s hand intertwined with her own giving her an occasional gentle squeeze as he spoke with the others. She relaxed further into Takashi feeling sleep tug at her. She decided to give up the fight. The trip was a long one, and when they arrived she would be refreshed.

Takashi felt Haruhi shift next to him letting out a low mumble clearly asleep. Looking down at her a small smile graced his lips. Lifting his arm, he shifted her, so her head was on his lap. “Mitsukuni.” He nodded at his cousin.

Smiling down at Haruhi, Mitsukuni lets go of her hand gathering Haruhi’s feet tugging off her boots settling her feet into his lap. His hands resting on her legs rubbing soothing circles while she slept.

He thought she looked amazing today. She was wearing black leggings with a gray sweater dress that went just above the knee. He had insisted that she wore the boots he bought her last week knowing the weather would be colder, he didn’t want her getting cold. He leaned forward taking off her hat, loosened her scarf and unbuttoned a few of the buttons of her coat so she didn’t overheat during the trip.

Takashi laid his hand over her waist and tugged her further back onto the seat, so she wouldn’t fall, his grip tight enough to hold her in place. His other hand he ran his nimble fingers through her soft brown locks like he usually did whenever she fell asleep while sitting together at home after his cousin removed her small hat. It was second nature for him to do so now, he loved the feel of her hair.

The conversation was kept low while she dozed, her friends knew she was much like Kyoya when she was awoken suddenly. None of them wanted to face her wrath by waking her.

Haruhi shifted her position rolling over facing Takashi’s abdomen. Her small hands gathering his shirt in a tight hold as she slept. He blushed when she nuzzled further into him letting a low murmur of his name.

He took a deep calming breath trying not to react to her being close to him. He had wanted her for years, and now he had her. He, of course, wanted to take their relationship to the next step, but he would wait for her to let him know when she was ready. He hoped it would be soon if he were honest with himself. He was not sure how many more cold showers he could stand. A simple touch from her meant so much to him setting him on fire. He could only fantasize about what it would be like to be with her completely. _‘Soon. I am sure it will be soon.’_

He knew she was almost there. They had discussed it a few times before Haruhi started on birth control a few months ago. They also discussed what their relationship would entail between the three of them being together…in the bedroom. Takashi didn’t think he would ever remove the blush from his own face, let alone hers by the end of that conversation.

He was thankful that Mitsukuni had taken the lead on that particular conversation. None of them had any experience sexually but each was willing to experiment which seemed to please Mitsukuni a great deal. He told her about several websites to visit to make sure she was positive this was what she wanted. He went even as far as sneaking a bag into her room while she was away of…toys he would like to try with her at some point. Haruhi had a hard time meeting his eyes for almost a week after that which made Mitsukuni chuckle at her.

Kyoya watched Haruhi doze comfortably. Guilt still tugged at him whenever he saw her. He had yet to speak to her privately about what happened at the Ootori mansion all those months ago, and he was unsure how to go about it.

He had seen her a few times since she left when his brother Akito attacked her, but he never gathered the nerve to pull her to the side to apologize to her properly. She deserved that. They had been friends, best friends before this whole mess. He wanted her back in his life in that spot, not just the strained friendship they had now.

He knew it was all his doing when it came to the friendship with Haruhi. She still spoke to him freely when he did see her, but hearing her voice as it was now after the damage that was done to it made his heart shatter each time. He felt it was his fault for not protecting her. For not believing in her. She was never one to lie, in fact, she was brutely honest with everyone which was something that he appreciated about her.

She could not follow her dream to be a lawyer like her mother. Yet another thing that bothered him. She now has taken steps at the Morinozuka and Huninozuka dojo to teach the younger children. From what he heard she was doing exceptionally well with that. She would be part of that family soon enough so it was appropriate that she got involved.

Following the lush curves of her body, he shifted in his seat, his finger rubbing his bottom lip. He knew that she belonged with someone else, two someones, but he still felt the strong attraction towards her no matter how guilty he felt. She had filled out even more since she had been working out more. Her ass looked firmer and rounder. Something he would enjoy grasping onto while fucking her senseless. She certainly didn’t look like a boy now as she did in high school. She looked all woman to him, a woman he had lost.

He had not realized he was staring at Haruhi for so long until he heard a low growl. Looking up he met Honey-senpai’s penetrating gaze. It never ceases to amaze him that he as well as Mori-senpai knew exactly what he was looking at even though he tried to hide his eyes with his glasses or read his body language. Holding his gaze for a moment he nodded his head before looking out the window, he wasn’t an idiot. He knew showing any interest in Haruhi other than friendship would be suicide.

A silent conversation was had between Mitsukuni and Takashi as they looked at each other and then back at Kyoya. They knew Kyoya was not stupid enough to actually think he had a chance with what was theirs, but it didn’t mean it didn’t piss them both off that he was checking her out.

Nodding once Takashi looked back at Haruhi holding her slightly closer. No, they knew their friends accepted as well as respected what the three of them had, but it didn’t mean they would allow anyone to eye fuck Haruhi.

The limo pulled up to the villa sometime later. Not wanting to wake Haruhi abruptly Takashi adjusted his hold on her sliding out of the limo with ease speaking softly to her. Haruhi blinked her eyes open when the brush of cold air reached her and hearing Takashi low voice speaking to her. Looking around a stunning smile spread across her lips. “We’re here.” She said as she stretched her body out like a small cat while still in his hold.

Wrapping her arms around Takashi’s neck she kissed him slowly before he lowered her to the ground. He was not one for a lot of PDA, but being in a small setting with his friends he didn’t mind. He would kiss her all day if he could. Maybe this would remind Kyoya who she belonged to.

Mitsukuni leaned over and received his own kiss. He chuckled at the lovely blush that painted her cheeks. Even after being together for six months she still blushed easily for either of them. “You are so adorable.” Mitsukuni breathed against her lips.

Haruhi smirked bitting his lower lip lightly before she sighed and straightening her posture. “Only to you.”

“Haruhi, you are here!” A woman in her forties stood on the porch wiping her hands on a towel. “Oh my, how have you grown, my dear.”

Turning Haruhi ran up to the woman giving her a hug. “Mrs. Hutchins, it’s so wonderful to see you.”

Mrs. Hutchins with her husband and son lived at this villa. They had since they arrived in Japan from America close to twenty years ago. Her parents wanted to have someone to live here to ensure nothing went wrong with the place as infrequently as they used it. She had so many fond memories here with her family as well as Mrs. Hutchins’s.

“None of that, Mrs. Hutchins. You call me Beth.”

Pulling back Haruhi let out a small giggle. “If you insist…Beth.”

“Come, it’s freezing out here. I have dinner almost ready for you.”

Haruhi wrapped her arm around Beth entering the house and froze. Standing there were her brother’s Aoi and Diachi. “How…?”

Aoi smirked down at his sister as he stepped forward pulling her into a hug. “We missed you. Grandfather told us last week you would be coming here so we decided to surprise you.” Pulling back he peered down at her. “I hope that’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright. I haven’t seen you or Diachi since you married several months ago.” She looked around for a moment before looking back at Aoi. “Where are your wives?”

Aoi wrinkled his nose. “Diachi and I treated them to a spa for the week…away from us while we are here with you.”

Haruhi frowned understanding. She didn’t like their wives very much. They were what most of the girls in Ouran were. Self-centered. “Sorry.” She mumbled looking down.

Lifting her chin with his finger he offered her a smile as Diachi patted her head. “No need to worry, Haru. They are both insipid women. We just needed a break, and what better break than to be with you and the others.” He winked.

* * *

 

After a delicious dinner, Haruhi led the others upstairs to their rooms. Since Aoi and Diachi were here and there were only five rooms for them to use, it was decided that Haruhi would share the master bedroom with Takashi and Mitsukuni. She shook her head straightening her spine as she walked to the end of the hall towards the double doors that led to the room.

The three of them entered and Mitsukuni closed the door quietly. Haruhi looked at the king size bed and gulped. They had never shared a bed before. She was not worried about them trying anything with her, she almost wished they would. “I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with me.” She said quietly her back to them.

Takashi and Mitsukuni shared a look before approaching her. “Of course not, Haru-chan,” Mitsukuni said kissing the top of her head. “There is no need to worry about anything.”

After they each took a shower Mitsukuni lit the fireplace before sliding in bed next to Haruhi leaning on his elbow looking down at her. The room had a soft glow about it making her look even more beautiful. She was their world, soon they would officially share their life together.

Takashi slid into the other side of the bed looking down at Haruhi as she laid there quietly. He wanted to give her a goodnight kiss but was afraid of it going too far especially with the three of them in close proximity. It wasn’t like they had never slept near her before, they had over the years with Tamaki’s ‘family’ trips, but this was different. They were together. In a bed.

Taking a steadying breath he turned her head and gave her a gentle kiss trying desperately not to deepen it. Using all his training on self-discipline he had he pulled back before placing several soft kisses to her lips brushing her hair from her cheek. “Goodnight, Haruhi.” He rumbled.

He laid down watching as Mitsukuni did the same. He could tell that he was struggling as well not to take it further with her. Closing his eyes once Mitsukuni and Haruhi settled down he took a deep breath tugging her closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist. After a moment Mitsukuni did the same shifting closer to them. This was going to be a long damn week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some smut soon. I shall mark it ahead of time in case you wish to skip it. I think from this point on it will be them umm...'getting' together. Things are starting to wrap up for the gang. Hang in there.


	19. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi thinks about her upcoming marriage as well as her commitment ceremony. She has one thought on her mind. 'What is she waiting for?' 
> 
> Lemons will be marked before they begin.

Haruhi sat in the game room watching the others make fools of themselves. This was something they would do when they came here to the villa. Her mother, father, brothers, as well as Ranka, would join each other in the game room playing various games having a great time. It was a tradition they carried on even after losing their parents.

Currently, Aoi, Diachi, Hikaru, and Kaoru had an empty box of tissue strapped to their hips behind them with ping pong balls inside of them. The object of the game was to shift your hips until your box was empty.

Mitsukuni pulled her closer to his side as he chuckled at their antics. Looking down at her he kissed her lips briefly looking at her for a moment. “You have been quiet today, Haru-chan. Are you feeling alright?”

Nodding her head she offered him a small smile. “I’m fine. I was just remembering when my parents used to do this with us before they were taken from us.”

“Sorry.” He said pulling her into a hug rubbing her back.

“There is no need to be sorry. It’s just bittersweet. I’m enjoying watching everyone.”

Pulling back slightly he kissed under her ear knowing that was a particularly sensitive spot for her. “Perhaps you can show them how it’s done, sadly they do not know how to move their hips at all.”

Blushing deeply she let out a small giggle. “No thank you. I will save that for yours and Takashi’s purview only.”

Giving her a wicked smirk he winked at her. “Glad to hear that, Haru-chan.”

Haruhi settled closer to Mitsukuni’s side as she continued to watch with Mitsukuni beside her. Her mind started to wander thinking about their current relationship. It was better than she thought it would be. At first, she was hesitant about the whole arrangement worried that jealousy would pop its ugly head, but that not come to pass. They spent time together never far from one another when they were home. They only time they really separated was when they went to bed each having their own room.

They had not taken the next step in their relationship yet. Of course, there was plenty of make-out sessions and heavy petting…very heavy, but that was it. She knew she needed more as much as they did. Perhaps being here would be the perfect time for that. She was just not sure how to approach that. Did she just strip her clothes in front of them waiting for them to pounce on her? No, they would think she lost her mind she was sure.

Chewing her bottom lip, she thought about their attentiveness to her needs. Perhaps they were waiting for her to give the signal that she was ready. They did tell her that once they gave themselves to someone that was it, it was a done deal, they would never let them go. She knew that there was no going back, either way, she loved them both too much to give them up at this point. Besides, she reasoned to herself, her marriage to Takashi as well as her commitment ceremony to Mitsukuni was soon. _‘What the hell am I waiting for?’_

She had healed several months ago from her injuries the only permanent issue was her voice never came back fully. She could speak a little louder now, but that was it. She would just be soft-spoken for the rest of her life. It really didn’t bother her that she couldn’t speak as loudly as before. Her life with Takashi and Mitsukuni never called for it. They were both very calm when they were all together and never argued.

Teaching the younger children at the dojo they were attentive to her instructions, never giving her a hard time about her voice not being very loud. She suspected it was because Mitsukuni and Takashi were always close by to sort anyone out that tried to.

Thinking about them when they worked out in the dojo, and how they moved fluidly around each other Haruhi shifted her position. They were beautiful. She considered herself the luckiest girl to have two men who protected her from everything, it didn’t hurt that they were delicious eye candy as well.

Blush painted her cheeks as she thought about the conversation she had with Mitsukuni and Takashi several months ago about their intimate future together. She found it slightly amusing that Takashi blushed just a deeply as she did as Mitsukuni went on in detail about everything.

He had told her that they would want to enjoy her…together, not separately. Of course, there would be times when they would each have alone intimate moments with her if one was away, but in general, they both wanted to share a bed with her in all ways. He explained that they had seen each other naked since they were little, and being near each other while with her would not bother them in the slightest. They were not interested in each other that way but were more than willing to share her.

The toys with the note Mitsukuni left in her room one afternoon she thought she would die of embarrassment. There were several of them to ‘prepare’ her for their next step in their relationship. Not only that, he left a list of websites to visit to help her if she didn’t want to ask him. The first time she saw the various butt plugs she wanted to ground to swallow her whole. She hadn’t realized how perverted Mitsukuni was, but she was glad that she was one of the few that knew that particular information.

Takashi entered the room holding a large mug giving her a gentle smile as he settled on her other side pulling her from her musings. She moved to a sitting position to take the proffered mug with a smile. “Here Haruhi. This is tea with some of the herbs for your throat from home.” Takashi said in a quiet voice.

“Thank you, Takashi.” Taking a sip she enjoyed the heat as it eased her throat.

The group of them including Beth’s son, Tommy joined them for a day of skiing as well as ice skating. She thought Mitsukuni, as well as Takashi, would have a heart attack when she took off on her snowboard with her brothers next to her weaving around each other as they made their way down the slope at a fast clip. It was something the three of them always did together when they snowboarded. After she reached the bottom and saw the tightness in their eyes as they reached her, she thought that perhaps she should have warned them.

 Leaning her head back she placed the mug on her lap after finishing most of it, closing her eyes. “Tired?” Takashi asked.

“Hn.” She answered smiling.

Takashi let out a low chuckle taking her mug. “Would you like to go to bed?”

Opening her eyes slowly she looked around the room. Her brothers, Tamaki, the twins as well as Tommy were in the middle of yet another mindless game while Kyoya was sitting near them in an overstuffed chair on his laptop as usual. She could tell he was enjoying watching them even though he appeared ‘busy’. His lips twitched with a smile frequently gave him away.

“I would like that.” She said quietly. “I think I would like to relax in front of the fireplace just the three of us if that is alright?”

Mitsukuni wasted no time scooping her up in his arms holding her close to his chest. “Of course not, Haru-chan.” He grinned.

Waving her hand at the others as they walked by them. “We are off to bed. I will see you all in the morning.” She said in a sleepy tone.

Hikaru looked over at them, and then at the clock noticing the time. It was 10:00 pm, far too early in his opinion to go to bed. Nudging his Kaoru’s arm he nodded at the three of them as they left. “Have fun, Haruhi. Don’t make too much noise.” He chortled causing the others to laugh as well.

* * *

 

Lemon starts now.

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath deciding to ignore her best friends Haruhi relaxed in Mitsukuni’s arms. The scent of his musk relaxing her further. Each of them had a unique scent that reminded her of her safe place, her true home. They were addicting.

No one spoke as they made their way upstairs. Her mind drifted to being with them intimately. They had been at the villa for three days now. Sleeping between them, their bodies close was beginning to be too much for her. She wanted to touch, taste and feel all of them. There was no real reason for her to hold out anymore. She would be tied to them soon enough.

Entering the room Mitsukuni deposited her on the plush rug in front of the fireplace. They were expecting a huge snow storm tonight so each room had plenty of wood for the fire in case they lost power during the night. Looking out the French doors she could see wet snowflakes starting to fall.

Looking over at Takashi, Mitsukuni gave him a partial smile before sitting next to Haruhi on the rug. He had hoped from the hints she had dropped the last few days was a sign that she would be ready soon. They were more than ready to have her. They needed her in a desperate way. Sleeping next to her was a test for both of them. Each night when she would shift in her sleep brushing against them was almost too much to handle.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Haruhi got on her knees shifting closer to Takashi. Leaning forward she crawled onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close for a slow kiss.

Biting his lower lip gently he let out a low hum opening his mouth to join her in the seductive kiss. He settled his hands on her hips tugging her slightly closer as they continued to kiss. He tried to regulate his breathing as Haruhi began to shift her hips rubbing against his erection.

Pulling back slightly she placed small kissed on his face until she nipped at his ear. “I’m ready.” She said in a husky voice.

Mitsukuni’s eyes widen as he watched her, she had never kissed them while straddling their lap. He closed his eyes briefly when he heard her words that she was ready. Looking at Takashi he got on his knees behind Haruhi taking his hands trailing them slowly down her sides before he kissed beneath her ear. “Are you sure, Haruhi?” He asked softly. “You know once we do this, there is no going back for any of us.”

Leaning against him she tilted her head capturing his lips as she continued to undulate her hips. “Very sure, Mitsukuni. I love you both, there is no going back for me already. Take me, I’m already yours.” She whispered against his lips.

“We will take this slow, Haru-chan. I promise we will take care of you.” He said raising his hand threading them through her hair.

No words were spoken as they each continued to kiss each other. Haruhi remained on Takashi’s lap as Mitsukuni removed her shirt and bra, removing his own shirt as well. He kissed her neck, shoulder, and back, raining small kisses on her slowly. He wanted their first time together to be slow, to savor the one thing he had wanted for years.

Pulling back a bit he stood briefly before removing his pants and boxers. Haruhi closed her eyes as she heard his belt buckle move followed by his zipper. She listened to the rustling of fabric as he removed what she thought was the rest of his clothing tossing them to the side.

Her body began to tingle as Takashi lowered his head to her breast sucking her pert nub into his mouth, lavishing it with attention before moving to the other one. Grasping his hair tightly she held him close tilting her head back letting out a low moan. She never imagined it would feel this good.

“Come here,” Mitsukuni whispers as he tugged her to his chest when he settled behind her. “Trust us to take care of you.” Leaning back until he was flat on his back, he pulled Haruhi with him off of Takashi’s lap so she was laying on top of him, her back to his chest. His erection pressed between her backside firmly. He shifted his hips enjoying the friction as Takashi stood in front of them stripping his clothes watching them through half-lidded eyes.

Moving his hands, Mitsukuni cupped her breast rolling her nipples between his fingers. Her head tilted next to his making it possible for him to capture her lips in a slow kiss. He swallowed her moans as he continued to play with her body waiting for Takashi. He really wanted to lower his hands, to slip it into her folds, but he would wait. Slow was the key would her.

Takashi got on his knees leaning over the two of them, one of their legs between his own as he began to place open mouth kisses on her neck working his way down her body. Haruhi reached out for him to kiss him but Mitsukuni grabbed her arms raising them above her their heads. “Just hold onto me, Haruhi.” He groaned as he bucked his hips. “Let him make you feel good.”

Grasping his blonde locks tightly, she turned her head once again kissing him with more vigor. She was experiencing sensory overload at the moment with what they would doing to her. Biting his tongue lightly as she sucked it into her own mouth slowly, Mitsukuni bucked his hips harder letting out a low growl. He intertwined their fingers together to hold her in place as Takashi took over.

Takashi kissed, nipped, licked, and sucked his way down her body enjoying the feel as well as the taste of her. Her body was yielding to his ministrations and the noises she was making due to his attention only drove his adore higher for her.

After spending time sucking on her harden nubs he bit lightly causing her to buck her hips. Chuckled lightly he blew air on her hardened nipples before kissing his way down to his goal. Planting several kisses on her tone abdomen, he tugged at her skirt and panties removing them in once movement tossing them carelessly to the side with their clothes. He looked up at her briefly before he spread her legs wider lower his face to her core.

Licking his lips he looked for the first time at her most intimate of places. _‘Gods, she even shaved.’_ Flicking out his tongue he swirled it around her click before sucking it hard into his mouth. Haruhi broke from the kiss letting out a hiss as pleasure licked from her core pulsing outward through her whole body causing her toes to curl. “Takashi.” She moaned.

“Shh, relax,” Mitsukuni said in a hoarse whisper nibbling on her ear as he tightened his grip on her hands. “Just let go and feel, Haruhi.”

Letting out a low moan as Takashi slipped a finger into her, she tilted her head back squeezing her eyes shut tightly. He began to pump his finger in rhythm with his tongue as he flicked his tongue faster entering another finger until he was able to fit three stretching her.

He could feel how tight she was knowing he would have to prepare her for both of them. He flexed his fingers wider as her walls began to flutter gripping his fingers tightly. Raising his eyes he watched her as she shifted her hips towards his face wanting more friction. Sucking hard one more time on her clit bringing it into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around watching her come undone for him.

She was beautiful. The way she responded to their attention as well as the way her body bowed when her orgasm slammed into her. He could watch her forever like this, lost in her pleasure that he gave her.

Not waiting for her to recover he slipped his fingers from her wet folds rubbing the up and down her folds. Pausing for a moment he met Mitsukuni’s eyes and nodded. They needed to know if she was prepared for he was about to do.

Mitsukuni smirked at him before nuzzling her neck. “Haruhi, have you been using those toys I gave you?”

Letting out a loud groan from Takashi she nodded her head. “Gods, yes.”

“We need you to relax for a minute, it will hurt less that way.”

Takashi lowered one of his fingers slowly gliding them through her wetness until he met the tight ring of her backside. Pressing lightly against her he was pleased when he was able to enter without any problems. He entered a second finger stretching her for Mitsukuni. He was slightly concerned with her being so small and they both had a large girth.

“Mitsukuni.” He whispered as she grabbed Haruhi’s thighs spreading her wide lifting her up slightly. He was settled between their legs and waited for Mitsukuni to enter her first. It would be easier that way. They would both see if she was able to handle them both.

This time they would all share this experience together. He knew later they would each have their time one on one with her. Since Takashi was going to be the one to marry her, he let Mitsukuni know he wanted to be the one to take her innocence.

“Don’t move your hands, Haruhi,” Mitsukuni grunted as he shifted his body using one of his hands to guide his length through her wetness briefly before shifting back to enter her from behind. Feeling her wetness and heat against him he let out a low moan trying hard not to slip into her core.

“Relax for me, baby.” He whispered as he pressed forward.

Haruhi stiffened briefly as she felt the pressure. She was glad Mitsukuni had to the forethought to help her prepare for this. She wasn’t a prude, none of them were. They were each will to experiment. Afterall they will have a lifetime together.

Letting out his breath harshly he kissed her neck as he slid all the way into her and waiting. “Good girl.” He could feel her clenching around him as she tried to adjust to the foreign sensation.

Takashi grabbed his length in his hand pumping it a few times before rubbing it against her. His eyes locked with hers as she looked at his length and back at him with wide eyes. Giving her a reassuring smile he leaned forward as he lined up pushing forward slightly.

“Don’t worry, Koibito you will stretch for me.” He said softly before kissing her passionately as he pushed all the way in.

Haruhi let out a small gasp pulling Mitsukuni’s blonde locks tightly. She felt full, almost too full. Takashi pulled back raining kisses on her face while the held completely still while she adjusted with him inside her. He could feel her walls flexing against him making it difficult not to move. She was so damn tight.

Letting out her breath slowly she released her hold on Mitsukuni slightly. “I’m okay now.” She said as she shifted her hips.

Pleasure shot through all of them as she made that small movement. Takashi began rocking his hips against her slowly pulling back grasping her thighs to keep her legs open his eyes on her body as he thrust into her.

Mitsukuni leaned his head back against the rug closing his eyes as he bucked his hips in rhythm with Takashi. Releasing Haruhi’s hand he lowered one to her swollen clit rubbing it slowly as his other grasped her breast.

“Fuck,” Haruhi growled moving her hands to her thighs to help keep her legs open. “Faster.” She hissed.

Raising a brow Takashi moved his large hands to her small hips for better leverage and began to snap his hips faster against her. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth he let out a growl watching her breast bounce with each thrust.

The sound of skin slapping against skill filled the air as Takashi set a fast rhythm. He felt his abdomen start to tighten as Haruhi’s walls started to flutter against him pulling him deeper. “Ugn. Haruhi.” He groaned tilting his head back.

Haruhi pursed her lips making a muffled moan not wanting to be loud. Mitsukuni bit her shoulder lightly as his fingers flicked against her clit faster. “I want to hear you, let it out, baby.” He groaned. He was close, oh so close. He was holding back for her. He felt her squeezing him as he continued to pump into her faster.

Haruhi let out a strangled cry as her orgasm barrelled into her making her see flecks of black. Takashi tightened his grip on her hips as he slammed into faster chasing his own release. “Yes.” He growled as he reached his peak, his hips faltering slightly as her walls squeezed him hard.

“Gods, Haruhi.” Mitsukuni cried out as he climaxed holding her tight against him as Takashi moved their bodies as one. Never in his life did he think it would be this fucking good being with her. His wet dreams didn’t do it any justice.

Takashi fell forward. His arms landing on either side of Haruhi. Panting he leaned his forehead against hers as he tried to regain his breathing. They were all panting covered in sweat. At that moment he didn’t care. He felt complete finally. She was his, no one could take her from him or Mitsukuni again.

Lifting her hand, Haruhi cupped Takashi’s cheek, her thumb rubbing soothing circles against his high cheekbones. “I love you.” She whispered tenderly. “Both of you so much.”

“You are the world to us, Haruhi.” He lowered his head kissing her lips briefly before pulling out of her causing her to wince slightly.

Mitsukuni wrapped his arms around her as Takashi stood. “How do you feel, Haru-chan?”

“Thoroughly fucked and sated.” Letting out a giggle causing him to groan at the feeling from still being inside her.

Leaning down, Takashi tugged at her gently into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck kissing him soundly as he walked towards the bathroom shifting her hips. Breaking the kiss he chuckled. “Let’s shower before we go to bed. We need to get clean, not dirty.”

Mitsukuni stood running his hand through his hair following after them with a grin listening to Haruhi giggle. He would never have thought three years ago he would be sharing his life with Haruhi with his cousin, but he was glad that he was. She would be the death of him he was sure when it came to sex. Her response to them was more than he had hoped for. _‘My demanding little thing.’_

Joining the two of them in the shower he helped Takashi wash and care for their beloved feeling the tension leaving his body as he relaxed in her presence. He had the reassurance he needed now. He knew she did truly love them and would be with them…forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to the song Closer by Nine Ince Nails may have helped me a bit. 
> 
> I am sorry if there were errors in the chapter. I will have to go back and umm...clean it up a bit if I need to. I wrote this only waiting a day before reviewing it and posting it.


	20. Making things right again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya gets his chance to speak to her, but will things ever be the same?

Hearing soft footsteps Hikaru looked up from the table giving Haruhi a small smirk. “How are you feeling this morning, Haru?” 

Raising a brow, she sat between Mitsukuni and Takashi while still looking at him. “Fine? Why?”

“I was just making sure. The noise from your bedroom last night it sounded like you were in pain.” He chuckled looking back down at his plate.

“Don’t forget this morning.” Kaoru chortled nudging his brother’s arm. The rest of the group laughed and then covered it up by coughing lightly thinking that their breakfast in front of them was extremely interesting. Everyone except Kyoya who blushed looking away.

They were not stupid enough to follow those two down this road with Haruhi. Takashi and Mitsukuni were terrifying when pissed, and they were sure if anyone tried to tease Haruhi, that would, in turn, be a ticket for a sound thrashing from the two.

Haruhi blushed deeply thinking about _anyone_ hearing them. Looking around the table for a moment she took a deep breath before a wide grin appeared on her lovely face. “No, it was not pain you were hearing Hika. I feel very sated this morning.” She paused. “ _Very_ sated.”

Chocking on his scrambled eggs he looked up at her with shock across his face. Kaoru patted his brother’s back with excessive force laughing all the while.

“Touché” Hikaru grumbled when he caught his breath.  

Aoi cleared his throat looking over at his sister, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Since it snowed all night, what would you like to do today?”

She looked out the large window seeing the light fluttering of snow drift to the ground. They had indeed had a bit of accumulation of snow last night. “I think the pond would be covered, and perhaps the slops would not be packed enough to get any good skiing in. What do you think?”

Nodding his head, Aoi took a sip of his tea. “I think you are right. Maybe we could go outside and have a snowball fight or something.” He shrugged.

“Er, no thanks.” Haruhi laughed lightly. “You and Diachi would pound me into the snow whenever we did that, but feel free to take the others if that is what they want to do. I think I will just hang out inside, watch a movie, or something.”

The groups departed after a breakfast. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Aoi, Diachi, and Tommy decided they would go outside and play in the snow for the morning.

Kyoya claimed he had some work to do, that he would hang out with Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Haruhi for the day.

On her hands and knees in front of the large entertainment center, Haruhi shuffled through movies that they could watch. Sitting back on her haunches she let out a loud sigh. Mitsukuni hearing this got up from the couch padding over to her quietly kneeling next to her. “What one did you pick?” He asked looking over the movies she had pulled out.

Shaking her head, she peered up at him. “I have no idea which one to pick honestly.” She shrugged lightly. “Why don’t you pick. You know I usually fall asleep whenever we watch a movie together anyways.” She giggled.

“Excellent point.” He hummed as he sorted through the movies. “Why don’t you get comfortable, I will find something.” Leaning over he kissed her briefly before she got up to the couch that Takashi occupied.

The movie played for an hour, an action flick that Mitsukuni picked before Haruhi stood stretching her muscles. “I think I will go on the porch for a bit and watch the others make fools of themselves.”

Mitsukuni and Takashi nodded as she leaned over kissing them lightly before leaving the room. Kyoya looked over his screen watching her go with a small frown on his face. _‘Now would be a good time to speak to her.’_

Looking over at his friends on the couch before he decided he was satisfied that they would not interrupt his talk with Haruhi. He set his laptop to the side standing up he followed her out of the room shortly after she left.

Takashi raised a brow as he watched Kyoya leave. He had noticed the way he was watching Haruhi the past few days. His eyes always lingered a little too long for his liking. Looking over at his cousin who was also looking at the door the pair they disappeared from he stood up to follow them. “Mitsukuni.”

Mitsukuni looked up running his hand through his blonde locks. “I know, Takashi. I don’t like it either.” He paused before he stood as well. “I think if he spoke to her it might do him so good to know there is no chance with her. I think he needs to do this, I can see the guilt as well when he looks at her.”

Looking at the door and back at his cousin, Takashi gave him a small nod. “I would like to watch, I do not like the way his looks at her.”

Letting out a small chuckle, Mitsukuni bumped arms with Takashi before walking towards the door. “Oh, I know. I trust Haruhi though to let him know that she is taken. We have both marked her inside and out.”

The pair walked quietly through the house towards the foyer that led towards the kitchen where he thought Haruhi would sit and watch the others. That area of the wrap around porch offered more shelter, and that was where the others had started building ‘forts’ before starting their epic snowball fight.

Edging silently in the room they stopped when they saw Kyoya. His eyes were on Haruhi as she curled up in an old rocking chair holding a steaming mug. Kyoya shifted slightly his finger rubbing his lower lip as he continued to watch her.

Clearing his throat Mitsukuni stepped out of the shadows nodding at Kyoya who turned abruptly letting out a harsh breath from being surprised at being caught ogling Haruhi. “Honey-senpai.” He nodded.

Stepping closer to Kyoya, Mitsukuni placed his hand on his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. “Kyo-chan.” He grinned at him. “What brings you out here?”

Clearing throat Kyoya looked back out the window. “Just checking on the others.” He said in a low voice.

Mitsukuni tightened his hand on his shoulder before lowering his head towards Kyoya’s ear. “I call bullshit on that Kyoya.” He said in a low voice. “Go talk to her, we all know you need to do this.”

Surprise flitted across his face as Kyoya turned to look at him. Mitsukuni chuckled removing his hand. “Just make sure you know where your loyalty lies, Kyo-chan. She is already taken.” He said in a cheerful voice. A voice that did not fit the subtle glare that he was giving Kyoya.

Taking a shuddering breath, he adjusted his glasses before grabbing his jacket, slipping out the door to join Haruhi on the porch. “Haruhi.” He smiled down at her. “Is this seat taken?”

Chuckling she shook her head taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “Not at all. I was just here watching the others destroy each other, have a seat.”

Watching them for a time Kyoya kept stealing glances at Haruhi before he would look back at the others. He was not sure how to talk to her anymore. Yes, he was still attracted to her, wanting her to be with him, but he did not have a death wish. He knew that was impossible.

What he wanted more than anything was to have things back the way they used to be before her grandmother came to collect her. The friendship they had was comforting. The banter they used to have with each other, the long discussions about everything and anything. She was his friend. His best friend. Well, she was before this whole mess started.

Grasping her cup for warm Haruhi slid her gaze to Kyoya raising a brow. “Just spit it out already, Kyoya.”

Letting out a short laugh he shook his head in wonder. “You know me well.” He smiled at her. “I wanted to apologize to you, Haruhi.”

“Apologize?” She shook her head. “Whatever for?”

“For believing my father for one. Not helping you when I knew something was wrong with Akito. I should have known better than to believe my father.” He said with a slight edge to his voice. “I said some hurtful…”

Haruhi moved to press a finger against his lips. “Stop.” She said softly. “You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was my grandmother who set things in motion, not you, me or anyone. I don’t blame anyone but her. What you said when we met was said out of anger, I also said things to you that was harsh.” She said removing her finger once she was done speaking.

Running a hand through his hair he shook his head. “If I had tried to protect you, you wouldn’t have been hurt.”

Shaking her head slowly she let out a low sigh. “Honestly, Kyoya, what could have you done? What happened is in the past, and I refuse to live there. I don’t even blame Akito _or_ your father.” She set her cup down standing. Reaching out for him she grabbed his hand tugging him out of his chair pulling him to her.

Kyoya stood stiffly as she wrapped her arms around him. The warmth that was Haruhi comforted him, as well as her words. Raising his hands his pulled her securely against him kissing the top of her head. “Sorry.” He whispered. “I just want us to be the way we used to be.”

Peeking up at him she gave him a half smirk. “You want to tease me relentlessly, adding to my debt?”

Chuckling he pulled her to him again shaking his head. A smile broke out on his face as they continued to stand there holding each other. “Yes. That.”

“Don’t let the misplaced guilt you feel destroy what we have. You will always be my friend, Kyoya. One of my best friends, please don’t forget that.” She whispered tightening her hold.

“Never.” He said. He felt relieved that working things out with Haruhi had been so simple. His awkwardness was his own doing. She was the glue that kept them together, he should have known that she would continue to play that role in their lives. Although he had no claim over her romantically he could begin to move on. He could still claim her as his friend…his best friend. Forever.


End file.
